


Бегущий вслепую

by legacyofbast



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: В одном из боёв Скауту сильно повредило глаза, и по какой-то причине медиган не может это исправить. Пока они решают, что с этим делать, Скауту нужен тот, кто будет присматривать за ним и защищать. И задание поручают Снайперу.
Relationships: General Friendship, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 11





	1. В темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464143) by [TheTriggeredHappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTriggeredHappy/pseuds/TheTriggeredHappy). 



> Вольный перевод.
> 
> Арт: https://sun9-20.userapi.com/1VJYURCjQIScgEW3PZhkbSs0SdSyUUDbG3WXtA/a_XXlFFqRBw.jpg (автор Neonovan)
> 
> Beta'd by @drhurma.

Сначала мир чистый, потом заливающийся оранжевыми и белыми красками, а потом пронзённый леденящим кровь криком.

Для парнишки было не в новинку, когда падаешь и кожу сдираешь о гравий. Львиная доля жизни Скаута состояла из падений, так что сейчас, по крайней мере, он умудрился не грохнуться, а перекатиться. Но ослепляющая боль в черепе была чем-то новым. Даже когда его пронзало шрапнелью или разрывало в кровавые клочья, он не чувствовал такого. Нет, вообще никогда не чувствовал. Сейчас будто все его смерти слились воедино, так это было больно. Ему думалось, что от такой боли он должен был вырубиться, но он не вырубался. Она только разрасталась.

Он понял где-то секунд через тридцать, что крик был его собственным.

Может, он ещё что-то слышал. Другие голоса. Как его зовут по имени. Думал, что не мог пошевелиться. Может, его всё-таки разорвало на куски, но разум его всё ещё жил? А может, после стольких раз, у него не получилось умереть?

Сейчас он хотел умереть. Но этого не происходило. Напротив, его что-то вытаскивало на поверхность сквозь крики. Кто-то определённо звал его по имени. Шпион, наверное. Или Медик? Или оба? Он не знал.

Его смерть сейчас чувствовалась по-другому. Его не засовывало в новую версию себя, на этот раз он уходил. Ему нужно было уйти. Он опаздывал.

Его что, подняли с земли? Он не чувствовал более песок и гравий под своей щекой.

Ему нужно было домой — его старшие братья уже ждали его, он знал. Ма всегда беспокоилась, когда он позже возвращался из школы. Он никогда не переставал быть маленьким для семьи, и это только подстёгивало беспокойство его матери. Как бы он хотел, чтобы она так не переживала, но он её не корил, только не после всего, через что ей пришлось пройти из-за братьев.

Он слышал ещё крики, и хотел, чтобы они перестали. «Какого _хрена_ с ним случилось?!» — орал голос. Заорали что-то в ответ.

Он никогда не пропускал ужин — даже небольшое опоздание было непозволительно. Он не мог так поступить с ма. Из-за того, что много раз его старшие братья приходили домой избитыми и в собственной крови или не приходили вообще. Он не мог видеть, как матери печально или страшно, даже на мгновение. Он должен был вернуться домой.

Его ударили по щеке. Он раскрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто это сделал, но он не увидел… ничего. Не знал, почему это происходило. Разве они не понимали, что он опаздывает?

— Джереми, — отвесил ему лёгкий упрёк старший брат, шагая рядом с ним, в то время как его несли, чуть взъерошив волосы. Кепка его куда-то пропала. Ма будет в ярости. — Ты скоро опоздаешь. Хорош играть и давай собирайся.

Он не знал, почему у него заболело сердце. Может потому, что его брат Джек, самый старший из восьми, был уже шесть лет как мёртв. Но сейчас он был здесь, и Скаут понял, что может простить его, но только в этот раз.

Его кто-то ещё звал. Он слышал с трудом сквозь звон в ушах, сквозь боль.

Он хотел домой. Ну почему они его не отпускали домой?

* * *

Он проснулся под звуки горячего спора.

Это был… Медик. И Хеви. Они вдвоём орали на… на Шпиона, что ли? А француз в ответ орал на них. И почему он не мог раскрыть глаза?

— И что ты предлагаешь делать?! — выпалил Шпион. — Если медиган не работает, тогда что?!

— Я _не знаю_! — крикнул в ответ Медик. — Понятно, что обычные методы не обсуждаются, на данный момент я не знаю, вернётся ли он вылеченным, если умрёт! Любая операция имеет свои риски!

— Значит он будет _таким_ , как сейчас, что ли?! — опять закричал Шпион, а потом что-то загрохотало рядом с Медиком.

— Не кричи на доктора! — прорычал Хеви, и Скаут вздрогнул от громкости его голоса, всасывая воздух сквозь зубы и понимая, как сильно у него болит голова. Внезапно, все звуки исчезли из комнаты, движение прекратилось, а голоса растаяли. Скаут медленно сел, поддерживая себя трясущимися руками.

— А. Герр Скаут, — голос Медика теперь был ровным и спокойным. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Ну, э-э… — Скаут закашлялся, понимая, что осип. Он кричал, это точно. Что-то такое он припоминал. Он попробовал снова. — Ну. У меня голова болит сильно, и такое ощущение, будто я пожар проглотил, и я лица не чувствую, и глаза раскрыть не могу почему-то. Так что… наверное, шесть из десяти, — подвёл он итоги.

В комнате повисло молчание. А потом лёгкий звук движения.

— А… у вас _открыты_ глаза, мой друг, — ответил Медик и Скаут моргнул. А потом моргнул ещё раз.

— Э… тогда почему ничего… нет? Вообще? Совсем? — голос его не слушался.

— Да. В общем… — Медик замолк на несколько секунд.

— Ты потерял зрение, — вставил Шпион после долгого молчания.

Скаут замер.

— Чего? В смысле? — у него не получалось переварить эти слова.

— Тебе сильно повредило глаза, мой друг, — мягко ответил Медик. — Вражеский Пиро очень, очень удачно попал по тебе, и выстрел тебе сжёг их. И по какой-то причине мой Быстроправ… что ж, не правит их. На данный момент, моя гипотеза в том, что Быстроправ может только восстанавливать существующие типы клеток, а не порождать новые — это только единственное объяснение, по крайней мере, на данный момент.

— Так… а что это значит? Когда я их получу обратно? — Скаут чувствовал, как у него в груди разрастается паника. — Типа… через несколько часов? Через день?

— Что ж… пока знаю, — голос Медика был полон горечи. — Я бы попробовал провести операцию, но это только усугубит проблему. Лучшим решением будет просто ждать и наблюдать, восстановятся ли они сами собой.

— А если… если нет? Тогда что?

— Тогда малыш Скаут никогда не будет видеть, — пробормотал Хеви, и Скаут почувствовал, как его сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Но… но… нет. Нет. Не-не-не-не, я—я _должен_ видеть, как же я буду тогда драться или—или бегать? Или… вообще что-то делать?!

— Знаю, — ответил Медик, и голос его стал печальным. — Я… я постараюсь найти решение. До тех пор, кто-то должен будет… присматривать за тобой. Помогать тебе, пока зрение не _вернётся_. Проверять, что ты нормально ешь и ходишь. Может, есть кто-то конкретный, кого бы ты мог попросить помогать тебе? У меня не будет времени, когда я буду работать над исследованием. Полагаю, Шпион уже здесь.

— К чёрту, я сдохну лучше, — категорически и без колебаний заявил Скаут. Шпион что-то проворчал.

— Тогда, может, Хеви? Мне бы это помогло с исследованиями, всё равно он постоянно находится рядом с лабораторией, но если бы вы хотели…

— Это тоже нет. Прости, здоровяк, но ты порой не рассчитываешь свою силу, да и я хочу сохранить себе кости, — Скаут сказал это с искренним сожалением, протягивая руку в ту сторону, где, как он слышал, стоял Хеви. Он нашёл плечо исполина и легко похлопал его.

— Всё хорошо, малыш Скаут, — Хеви был не обижен.

— Что ж, тогда Пиро или Солдат?

— Пиро — маньяк, а Солдат ещё один маньяк. Нет, спасибо, — Скаут сморщился от самой мысли.

— Тогда, Герр Подрывник? — попытался предложить Медик.

— Не. Чувак меня алкашкой траванёт.

— Что ж… остаются только Инженер или Снайпер.

Скаут на секунду задумался.

— Ну, Инж всегда занят, так что, думаю, Снайпс пойдёт. Он ответственный, по крайней мере. И готовить умеет. Он умеет готовить, да? Он пару раз об этом говорил. И он тихий обычно, это поможет при это грёбанной головной боли. Это ж тоже скоро пройдёт, Док?

— Возможно. Подождём и посмотрим, — отозвался Медик. — Герр Шпион, не могли бы вы… и-и-и его нет. Просто… ладно. Полагаю, он отправился за Снайпером. Пока его нет, вы не возражаете, если я задам вам несколько вопросов, чтобы определить степень повреждений?

— Лады.

* * *

Выяснилось, что Шпион и вправду пошёл за Снайпером. Скаут как раз заканчивал отвечать на вопросы, когда он услышал, как дверь открывается.

— А, Снайпер! Здравствуй, — радостно поприветствовал его Медик. — _Danke_ , Шпион.

— Доброго дня. Так как он? — голос Снайпера был так тих, что Скаут его еле услышал.

— Живой, в большей степени, — отозвался Скаут, поворачиваясь и поднимая руку, чтобы помахать Снайперу примерно в ту сторону, где он стоял.

— Боже милосердный, я не поверил Солдату, когда тот сказал, что у тебя лицо всё порезано, но он не врал.

— Лицо изрезано? — у Скаута началась паника. — Господи, чувак, очень сильно?!

— Ты сильно потрёпан, друг мой, — ответил Медик. — Будто ты проиграл битву очень злой кошке. Но это только поверхностные раны — они исчезнут через несколько дней. Наверное.

Скаут поник.

— Твою ж мать. Просто охренеть. Я теперь ещё и некрасивый.

— В общем… Шпион мне не сказал, чего ты хотел, — смутился Снайпер.

— О. Ну, у меня теперь нет глаз, и Док тут сказал, что я буду видеть только через пару дней, так что мне теперь нужен кто-то, чтобы водить меня в разные места и помогать мне делать всякие штуки. Подумал, что ты меньше всех занят и не такой сумасшедший, поэтому обратился к тебе. Так что, да.

Наступило молчание.

— Скаут, я не сказал, что это займёт пару дней, — мягко вставил Медик. — Я сказал, что может. Но… всё может получиться не так, как мы…

— Да, пару дней, я слышал тебя и в первый раз, Док! — громко ответил Скаут, и он услышал вздох. — Так что, пока этого не будет, мне нужен будет… чувак-поводырь.

Опять молчание. Скаут почувствовал, как тает его улыбка.

— Снайпс?

Снова долгое молчание. Он повернул голову в его сторону.

— Ты—ты ещё там?

— Да, — он услышал голос мужчины с другой стороны, и рука мягко взяла его за плечо. — Всё ещё здесь. Просто думал, вот и всё. Так… если зрение к нему не вернётся, тогда что?

Медик нервно рассмеялся.

— Тогда что? Что бы с ним ни произойдёт после этого, это не ко мне, мой друг.

Скаут почувствовал, как бледнеет.

— Так оно ж вернётся, почему мы вообще говорим об этом? Всё будет нормально, — слабо настоял он.

— … _ja_ , Скаут. С тобой всё будет нормально, — после паузы произнёс Медик без энтузиазма в голосе.

— Так… где паренёк будет спать? — озадачился Снайпер.

— О, моя комната не пойдёт, — сразу сказал Скаут. — Там бардак, я, наверное, через что-нибудь навернусь.

Снайпер подумал, а потом выдал:

— Ну… думаю, у меня найдётся место в домике на колёсах, если ты не против небольшой прогулки. Хотя бы будет проще приглядывать за тобой.

— Ладно, хорошо. Мне неважно, — пожав плечами, ответил Скаут. Он придвинулся к краю операционного стола, и, спрыгнув, сразу прильнул к нему обратно — потерял равновесие.

— Ох ты ж—! Твою мать, так, ладно, к этому надо привыкнуть, — он выдавил из себя нервный смешок. — Слуш, а который нынче час?

— О. Э-э, ужин только что кончился. Ты его проспал, — неловко отозвался Снайпер.

— Не думаю, что он голоден, — вставил Медик. — Побочный эффект обезболивающего. Ему будет необходим отдых, возможно, он будет терять сознание следующие сорок восемь часов.

— Да, я понял. Господи, ну и устал я, — нервный смех парнишки то возвращался, то пропадал, — реально устал.

— Ну… надо тебя отвести поспать, — медленно сказал мужчина.

— Клёво. Увидимся, Док. Спасибо, — и он помахал ему.

— Чуть левее, мой друг. Но, да, _gute nacht_ , — ответил Медик с небольшой долей веселья. — Постарайся не переутомляться следующие сорок восемь часов, попробуй себя ничем не возбуждать, или потеряешь сознание, и, если тебе станет хуже, приходи как можно скорее.

Скаут снова почувствовал руку на плече, и позволил вести себя из комнаты, только немного споткнувшись на пороге.

— Прости! — быстро воскликнул Снайпер, ловя его за плечо прежде, чем тот поцеловал бетон.

— Всё норм, — также быстро отозвался Скаут. — Э-э, может будет лучше, если я… — он вслепую протянул ладонь и нашёл руку мужчины, хватая его за рукав. — Во. Веди. И, э, постарайся меня предупреждать, если увидишь ступеньки.

— Хорошо.

И они пошли.

Скаут был… сбит с толку. Внезапно он понял, что молчал, пытаясь понять, что происходит вокруг, слушая и мысленно подмечая прогресс, в какой части базы они шли в данный момент. Было до жути тихо по его меркам, но он не хотел ничего пропустить, поэтому ему приходилось… слушать. Это начинало его понемногу пугать. Его палочкой-выручалочкой была болтовня — каждую новую или странную ситуацию можно было разбавить, отвлекая себя бесполезной болтовнёй. Но сейчас это так не работало.

— У тебя всё хорошо? — наконец-то подал голос Снайпер после стольких коридоров и поворотов.

— А? — это вырвало парнишку из потока мыслей. — О. Э, наверное. Ну. Да, да, всё путём. Просто привыкаю, вот и всё.

— Понятно.

Снайпер снова замолчал, и Скаут посчитал, что на этом их беседа была окончена. А потом внезапно мужчина снова заговорил.

— Ты, вроде бы, нормально воспринимаешь всю ситуацию.

— О, нет, конечно же, — парень рассмеялся, и это было рвано, и он почувствовал, как Снайпер дрогнул. Все его эмоции и паника должны были вылиться наружу, и сейчас он уже не мог остановить волну. — Не знаю, что делать. Если я не буду видеть, у меня жизнь закончена, да? Всё, в чём я хорош, типа, как профессионал, это просто быть быстрым. И если я не буду видеть, куда бежать, тогда в чём смысл, да? И я потеряю эту работу, и я не знаю, что мне говорить ма, она… она расплачется, тогда и я начну плакать, и это будет просто херня, и, и я не знаю, что мне делать, я просто… — он дотянулся свободной рукой к шее, чтобы сжать свои жетоны. И он встал как вкопанный, мужчине пришлось резко тормозить, чтобы не дёрнуть его за собой.

— …друг? — медленно спросил австралиец, замечая нарастающий ужас на лице парня.

— О, нет. О нет, о _боже_ , нет, _боже_ , нет, нет, НЕТ… — Скаут отчаянно хлопал себя по карманам, провёл руками по вороту, вцепившись себе в волосы. — Мои жетоны, где они?! Они были в лабе?!

— Я—я не видел их, приятель, — запнувшись, ответил Снайпер, — не видел их, когда тебя уносили.

— О боже, они где-то на поле, боже, это плохо, это так плохо, — Скаут почувствовал, как на раненные глаза наливались яростные обжигающие слёзы, но, нет, он не мог заплакать, не перед Снайпером, но он пошёл и потерял свои жетоны, а потом потерял глаза, и он не думал, что всё могло обернуться ещё хуже, но обернулось…

— Дыши, дружище. Дыши, — мужчина мягко держал его за плечи, в то время как мальчишка пытался вернуться к реальности. — Мы найдём их как можно раньше, хорошо? Но тебе надо успокоиться.

— Я не могу их потерять, Снайпс, ты не понимаешь, они—они мне _нужны_ , я, я… — он запнулся на последней гласной, ему перехватило дыхание, и он почувствовал, как всё вертится вокруг. Единственным, что его держало, был Снайпер. — О боже, боже, боже, боже…

Во второй раз за день он почувствовал, что не был в своей собственной голове. Всё было так далеко и так смутно. Его полу-вели, полу-несли. Думал, что плакал, и сморщился от этой мысли. Он взрослый мужик, он не должен плакать. Но плакал.

А потом его положили на что-то мягкое и укрыли чем-то мягким и тёплым. Одеяло? Возможно. И он позволил себе провалиться в сон, потому что, а что ещё ему оставалось?

И где-то на границе сознания он подметил, что кто-то ему что-то бормотал всё это время. Он не знал, что этот кто-то говорил, но это возвращало его обратно на землю. И он был благодарен.

* * *

Тот же сон. Теперь это был не Джек, а Генри, второй по возрасту. Скаут стоял на улице, и рядом никого не было. Он слышал шум автомобильной дороги, но не в его районе. В его районе вообще ничего не было.

А потом рука на его плече, и он обернулся, смотря наверх. Волосы его брата сияли как огонь, вьющиеся и непослушные, даже ма не могла справиться, видимо, его заставили побриться, прежде чем его забрали в армию. Но Скаут так этого и не увидел, даже на похоронах, потому что, технически, он не умер, он просто… исчез. Он не мог представить Генри без его рыжих кудрей.

— Малыш Джей, тебе всё равно _придётся_ вернуться домой, — мягким голосом поведал Генри. Он всегда был таким, мягче, чем остальные пацаны, несмотря на то, что был здоровенным и очень заметным, с широченными плечами и рыжими волосами.

— Знаю, но… — отозвался Скаут, и не мог вспомнить, чего он тут ждал. Казалось, это было важно. Но он не мог вспомнить. — Тогда ты почему не вернулся? — Встрепенулся он, и ему стало стыдно за свои слова. Его брат ничего не мог сделать. Но сейчас он был здесь, так что…

— Так я вернулся, Малыш Джей. Вернулся, когда стала моя очередь, — парировал Генри, указывая на дорогу. — Ты знаешь, что скоро будет и твоя.

— Так нечестно, — нахмурился Скаут. — Но у меня же есть время, да?

— У тебя _было_ время, слизняк. Ты использовал отведённое тебе время, — Генри взъерошил ему волосы, и его улыбка была печальной. — Рано или поздно, надо будет отдавать долги.

Он столкнул руку брата с себя без особой силы.

— Ну, не сейчас. Пока что не сейчас, — твёрдо отрезал Скаут. Он, может, и не помнил, чего он ждал, но это, должно быть, было важно.

Генри пожал плечами, качнувшись, удаляясь от него.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

И Скаут проснулся.


	2. Знакомые

Он проснулся где-то в незнакомом месте, не видя и не зная, сколько сейчас времени. Понятное дело, по этой причине он немного запаниковал. Память о предыдущих событиях накрыла его, и он сидел, крутя головой, пытаясь понять, где он находился.

— Йо, э… йо, Снайпс, ты тут? — замешкался он и услышал, как кто-то двинулся около него немного справа снизу.

— Да, я тут, друг.

Он звучал уставшим? Скаут не был уверен.

— Мы у меня. Ты проспал всю ночь.

— А сколько сейчас? — он дотянулся и ощутил край матраса и сдёрнул одеяло.

— Около десяти утра.

— Да? А почему ты тогда не воюешь? — чуть нахмурился парень.

— Мы пока прекратили огонь. Не будем воевать, по крайней мере, ещё следующие пять дней. Нас вчера отозвали через час после завершения миссии.

Скаут дёрнулся.

— Администраторша узнала?

— Не знаю, как бы она не узнала. Полкоманды ушло с поля боя на половине, будто на парад или что-то в этом духе.

— А, так чё там было? — Скаут потянулся, хрустнув суставами, и сморщился от звука. — Я, я не могу сказать, чё там было. Сначала был огонь, и я упал, и меня кто-то понёс ведь, так? Чё случилось?

— Я услышал крик, спустился и заметил, как все уходили. Наверное, Шпион видел, как тебя Пиро поджёг, он его и убил. Потом пошёл за Медиком, потому что ты ни поднимался, ни на респаун не отправлялся. Ты не просыпался, и Хеви тебя вынес с матча, чтобы Док тебя осмотрел, а Шпион прикрывал или хрен знает. Я тоже пытался помочь: вынес их Демо по пути.

— У. Нас сильно раскатали, да? — двинулся Скаут, чтобы распрямить ноги. Они болели сильнее, чем он ожидал.

— О, да. Это даже матчем назвать сложно. По самое _не могу_.

— Ясненько, — парнишка свесил ноги с кровати, собираясь спрыгнуть. — Так когда—?

— Стой! — Закричал Снайпер, но Скаут уже вставал, а потом уже падал…

Он пролетел два метра и смачно въехал коленом в пол, отчего заорал, но весь не рухнул, ибо его поймали прямо над поверхностью. Его схватили за плечи, и на мгновение показалось, что они сейчас оба рухнут по инерции вниз, но это было лучше, чем бы его сбили с ног в третий раз за двое суток.

— Там лестница есть, паршивец, — голос Снайпера донёсся откуда-то сверху, рычащий и глухой, и Скаут замер. — Чего ты добиться пытаешься, чтоб меня инфаркт схватил? Твою ж мать.

— П—прости, — парнишка запнулся, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце, норовя прорвать грудную клетку. — Не знал, что у тебя двухъярусная кровать. Хорошо поймал. Я, я… я не даю тебе расслабиться, да?

Его вздёрнули на ноги, и он потряс больной конечностью, морщась.

— Она не двухъярусная, просто находится высоко. Я на стуле спал.

Он слышал, как Снайпер задвигался, а потом почувствовал, как тот взял Скаута за руку и положил ему что-то на ладонь. Ткань, знакомое ощущение.

— Нашёл твою кепку, — произнёс мужчина. — Хотел сегодня опять пойти поискать твои жетоны. Это проще, когда солнце высоко.

Паника внезапно накатила на Скаута, отзываясь в грудине, когда тот вспомнил, что при нём жетонов не было. Он потёр себе шею, ощущая, будто она была странно голой.

— Да. Спасибо, Снайпс. Я бы сам, но… — он неопределённо указал себе куда-то на лицо, натягивая кепку и опуская козырёк ниже обычного. Он не знал, как выглядят его глаза. Но ему было слишком страшно спрашивать.

Пауза.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Снайпер. — А что в них такого, собственно? Ты сильно психанул, когда понял, что потерял их.

— О. Ну, — он ещё немного повозился с кепкой. — Просто они у меня очень давно. Это важно для меня, и, если я их… ну, нельзя мне их терять, короче.

Между ними повисла долгая пауза, парнишка ждал, когда Снайпер ответит. Он не отвечал. Прошло добрые секунд двадцать, прежде чем Скаут обрубил молчание.

— Так это, я голодный, мы можем куда-нибудь…? Ну, знаешь. Пойти поесть или типа того.

— Хм-м? О. Да, конечно.

И Скаут кивнул, протягивая руку в ту сторону, где, как он слышал, был Снайпер. Ладонь коснулась, как он посчитал, его спины, а потом он нашёл его руку. Мужчина окаменел при прикосновении.

— Ты какого чёрта творишь, друг? — остро бросил Снайпер, и парень вздрогнул от его тона, будто обжёгся, тут же отпрянув.

— Э, так я это… не хочу навернуться через что-нибудь, Снайпс, — робко ответил Скаут. — Господи.

Опять настало молчание.

— Чёрт. Прости, просто… — вздох. — Боже, к этому надо привыкать, да? Ох, чёрт.

Скаут пожал плечами. Снайпер дёрнулся.

— Ладно, тогда… вот так. Возьми меня за край жилета, попробуй идти туда, куда я иду. Тебе повезло, что я тут регулярно убираюсь, иначе бы сейчас спотыкался направо и налево.

Парню оставалось только ему поверить. Поверить тогда, когда Снайпер что-то пробурчал себе о том, как было ослепительно ярко, когда они выходили из фургона. И когда они добрались до базы и Снайпер всучил ему стакан с чем-то, и тогда, когда мужчина отмахнулся от вопроса Скаута, не устал ли тот, и тогда, когда тот сказал, что сейчас уже около одиннадцати утра, и остальные поели за десять минут до этого. Сам Скаут ничего этого знать не мог. Он вообще ничего не мог сделать сам.

И он ненавидел это. Прошло меньше половины дня, и он это ненавидел. Он чувствовал себя и напуганным, и беспомощным, и одиноким, и бесполезным, и всё, чего он желал — просто снова жить нормальной жизнью.

Парень молчал, потому что он был напуган Снайперовым… ну, самим Снайпером. Всё чувствовалось слишком далеко и, одновременно, слишком близко, и внезапно, по какой-то причине, он не знал, как правильно ходить, и уже второй раз он чуть не ронял стакан, пытаясь найти поверхность стола, которая была у него прямо под кончиками пальцев.

— Ты тихий, — пробормотал мужчина с той стороны стола.

— Да, ну, — начал Скаут, а потом понял, что что-то услышал слева и замолк, поворачивая туда голову. Повисла пауза.

— Друг. Там ничего нет, — медленно произнёс Снайпер.

— О. Э-э. Уверен? — спросил Скаут. — Прости. Немного нервничаю.

— Как зайчишка, ага, я заметил, — пробормотал мужчина, и парнишка почувствовал, как у него загорается лицо. Он рассвирепел от брошенной ненароком фразы и встрепенулся.

— Эй, тебе б глаза выжгли, я б посмотрел, как ты себя чувствовал! — выпалил тот.

Он услышал, как Снайпер неловко поёрзал на месте.

— …ты прав. Прости, — и Скаут заставил себя расслабиться.

— Всё путём, — отозвался он и снова глотнул из стакана. Господи, даже это было через жопу, потому что он не видел, полный стакан или нет, и каждый раз ему приходилось либо пить медленно, либо всё заканчивалось тем, что ему попадало в нос. Он пил и отчаянно сопротивлялся желанию снова повернуться в ту сторону, где, как сказал Снайпер, ничего не было.

— Так значит… ты хоть можешь видеть светлое и тёмное? — подал голос Снайпер.

— А?

— Ты можешь отличить, где темно, а где светло, я об этом.

— Э. Не знаю, — признался Скаут, роняя голову.

— Ну, у меня было в фургоне темным-темно, а, когда вышли, на улице было солнечно, — пояснил мужчина.

— О. Тогда нет, наверное.

— Хм-м.

Снова молчание, которое Скаут жаждал заполнить хоть каким-нибудь разговором, но вот только теперь он вслушивался во что-то, что было позади него. Он сделал глоток. Снайпер заговорил.

— А ты не хочешь… не знаю. Куда-нибудь ещё пойти?

— Ну, я теперь мало чего могу поделать, — поразмыслил парень. — Обычно я выходил на улицу побегать или позадирать кого-нибудь или что-нибудь, теперь не могу ничего.

— А просто побездельничать? — озадачился Снайпер.

— Не. Нет ничего интересного в _ничеве_ , как я всегда говорю, — ответил Скаут, чуть качнув стакан в руке, слушая, как звенит о стенки единственный кусочек льда.

— Интересная мысль.

— У меня много таких.

Снайпер усмехнулся.

— Приятно видеть хоть капельку прежнего Скаута, — фыркнул он.

— Ты чё имеешь в виду? — парнишка задрал голову, со всей старательностью имитируя взгляд ему в глаза.

— Эй, не обижайся, просто думал, что ты будешь ходишь с кислой физиономией следующие пару дней. Я о том, что ты мог хандрить, а ты спокойный и тихий, и это не плохо, просто странно, когда речь идёт… ну знаешь. О тебе.

— Эй! Вот сейчас обидно было! — выпалил Скаут, всё ещё яростно вглядываясь в мужчину, попутно допивая остатки газировки и начиная грызть кубик льда.

Снайпер усмехнулся.

— Да, вот это задор. Серьёзно, я уж начал было думать, что ты Шпион замаскированный, раз так себя ведёшь, хотел было попросить Пиро об услуге.

— Забавно, что ты упомянул Спая, — бросил Скаут с полным ртом ледяной каши.

— И почему?

— Да ничего, просто забавное совпадение, что ты его упоминаешь, — парнишка пожал плечами, вертя стакан в руках. — Эй, а этот из тех красивых, что мы купили, или из старых?

— Э… из старых? — отозвался мужчина, звуча всё более смутившимся с каждой секундой.

— Клёво. Но да, забавное совпадение. Выходит, когда видеть не можешь, начинаешь сильнее вслушиваться во всё происходящее, и… — и он услышал шаги где-то справа, там, где была дверь, и он швырнул стакан туда.

— О-о, даже не пытайся! — Закричал он и широко усмехнулся, когда стекло с глухим звуком встретило чьё-то тело, а потом последовал вскрик и роскошная брань на французском.

— А-у, это _больно_ , мелкий ты—!

— Шпион?! Как ты, блядь, сюда пробрался?! — вздрогнул Снайпер.

— Ага, я слышал тебя, козлина, и кто теперь тут самый скрытный! — Скаут ржал, и он знал, что Шпион кипел от злобы. — Какого хера тебе надо, лягушатник?

— Я просто проверял, хотел удостовериться, налаживается ли у вас контакт, — напряжённо бросил тот.

— А чё он не должен налаживаться? — озадачился парнишка, надеясь, что выглядел он также раздражённо, как себя чувствовал. Как же он не любил не видеть выражения лиц. Это было 90% общения.

— Ну, для начинающих, ты у нас экстраверт, а вот бушман, определённо, нет, — сухо ответил Шпион, и Скаут признал, что он был в чём-то прав. Но не сказал об этом вслух, конечно же. — Во-вторых, ты страшная балаболка, в-третьих, он уже выглядит так, что готов тебе врезать…

— О, умол _я-яю_ , он всегда так выглядит, — парировал парень.

— Эй, не втягивай меня в это, скотина, — отозвался Снайпер откуда-то сбоку.

— …В-четвёртых, ты вцепился ему в жилетку, как бездомный щенок…

— Ага, пускай я обо всё спотыкаюсь, конечно, Спай…

— На нём нож висит! — выпалил Шпион, наконец, подбираясь к сути своей мысли. — У большинства людей такое обстоятельство вызовет, как минимум, беспокойство, и я подумал, что тебе лучше об этом знать.

Прошло несколько секунд молчания.

— Да ладно, Спай, — наконец отозвался Скаут.

— …прошу прощения?

— Я сказал «да ладно» — я знал это, идиот, — усмехнулся он.

— Знал ты, — голос Шпиона стал глухим.

— Да… тебе надо к доктору сходить, уши проверить, или что? Да, у него нож. Я это знал. Ты мне ничего нового не сказал. Так что, если это всё, может, ты свалишь отсюда, а я спокойно поем? — и Скаут отмахнулся от него.

Раздражённый вздох и какое-то бормотание на французском (с примесью уже знакомых ругательств), и мужчина ушёл, шаги отдавались эхом в коридоре, пока совсем не растаяли в тишине. Они вдвоём сидели за столом, не двигаясь и не разговаривая.

— Йо, Снайпс, ты где?

— Я здесь.

И Скаут врезал ему кулаком по руке, мужчина вскрикнул.

— Ау! Ты какого хрена учудил, маньяк?!

— Ты и нож сюда свой притащил?! — зашипел Скаут, понизив голос. — Какого хрена, чувак?! Ты его с собой везде таскаешь?!

— Нет! — ответил Снайпер, также понижая голос. — Но мне же не надо было раньше за кем-то ещё приглядывать, кроме себя!

— Мы не попадём в засаду на сраной кухне, старик, может прекратишь?! — Скаут услышал раздражённый вздох с другой стороны стола. — Слушай, я—я понимаю, и я ценю заботу, но серьёзно, не таскай везде с собой нож, псих.

— Ладно, ладно, — мужчина сдался, и между ними снова повисло молчание. Парнишка поцарапал вилкой по тарелке, лениво подёргивая ногой.

— О, чёрт, — внезапно выдал он, встрепенувшись.

— Чего?

— Я только сейчас понял, что могу слушать радио. Или проигрыватель. Чувак. Так, ладно, сейчас мы идём ко мне и забираем музон, и тебе придётся смириться с тем, что я буду гонять только «It’s Not Unusual» Тома Джонса до тех пор, пока зрение не вернётся.

— С каких пор ты слушаешь музыку? — спросил Снайпер. — Не думал, что ты её будешь слышать сквозь собственную болтовню.

— Э, _разумеется_ , я слушаю музыку, — ответил парнишка, решая проигнорировать вторую часть высказывания. — Я ж живой человек, да? Музыка — это _круто_.

— Ладно, до тех пор, пока ты не начнёшь подвывать под слова, я не против, — пробормотал мужчина и Скаут улыбнулся. — Если закончил, можем пойти забрать вещи.

— Лады! Пошли, вомбат!

И Снайпер забрал их тарелки. Они вышли с кухни — Скаут держался за край его жилета, и они оба удивились, как быстро нашли общий ритм.

* * *

— Там, наверное, бардак, так что быстро не получится, просто побудь рядом.

— В какой степени бардак?

— Свободно не пройтись. Просто… ща, я быстро.

Скаут вошёл в свою комнату, пробираясь медленно и аккуратно, и, добравшись до пункта назначения, стал на колени, чтобы порыться в коробке и наконец-то найти свой виниловый проигрыватель. Нашёл пластинки и забрал, аккуратно их сложив поверх проигрывателя, и поднял всю конструкцию. Он услышал шорох в коридоре.

— О, э, проходи, будь, как дома, — позвал он.

Скаут услышал, как щёлкает выключатель позади него и как Снайпер входит в комнату.

— Хм-м. Если быть честным, я ожидал большей разрухи, — после паузы бросил мужчина. — Не думал, что увижу коврик и заправленную кровать.

— О, да никогда, — рассмеявшись, ответил Скаут, складывая гору вещей на стол, направляясь в другую часть комнаты где, как он был уверен, хранились ещё пластинки. — Я вырос в крохотной квартирке, где жило ещё восемь человек, старик, я научился держать своё барахло в чистоте. Ну, по крайней мере, чтоб всё было аккуратно. Восемь человек на тридцати квадратных метрах, да когда всё чисто — жить можно. Правда, эту комнату я захламил давно этими коробками.

— Вижу. Тебе нужна… полка, что ли, что-то такое. А что в них?

— Взгляни, старик.

Парень нашёл ещё пластинки, и уже начал было возвращаться обратно, как услышал Снайпера, перебиравшего стопки бумаг, и как тот медленно спросил:

— …тетрадки?

— Да! Один из моих братьев стибрил где-то половину, когда уезжал, и ма собрала оставшиеся. Когда я приехал домой навестить, она их сложила в эти коробки, так я их привёз с собой — это тетради с моими старыми дерьмовыми рисунками! Конечно, я стал лучше рисовать, но… да. Я их рисовал, когда на уроках сидел.

Он сложил пластинки одна на одну и внезапно замер. Он услышал, как Снайпер тоже прекратил шелестеть, и быстро вернул выражение лица во что-то более нейтральное.

— Теперь я, наверное… не могу больше рисовать.

Мужчина ничего не ответил. Парень попытался стряхнуть с себя это чувство, теперь роясь в шкафу, проводя руками по вещам, стараясь выбрать что-то из рубах и штанов.

— Не знал, что ты рисуешь, — наконец-то что-то выдал Снайпер.

— Да. Хобби такое.

Он набрал себе кучу, теперь пытаясь найти свой вещмешок.

— Э, я тут набрал себе, чтобы не возвращаться каждый день, чтобы переодеться, ничего?

— Да, приятель. Ничего.

Ни упоминания о том, что Скаут планировал остаться у него надолго, ни подтверждения его мыслей, что он может долго жить у него, не последовало.

Послышался шаркающий звук.

— …ты сказал, что вырос в квартире с восемью людьми? Господи, звучит кошмарно.

— Да, но было не так уж и плохо. Я и мои братья и ма, все в одной квартире. Я самый младший.

Он начал укладывать вещи в мешок, проводя по ним пальцами, проверяя по нескольку раз.

— Э-э, это какого цвета?

— Красно-белое.

— Типа свитер?

— Да?

— Клёво, — он запихнул его вместе с несколькими парами носков. — Э-э, но там ещё есть куча тетрадок в одной из коробок, и бейсбольные карточки, и, по-моему, я привёз здоровенную хреновину со своей старой формой. И ма ещё хотела, чтоб я захватил вещи одного из братишек, но я не мог забрать с собой _вообще всё_ , понимаешь?

— Понятно.

Скаут застегнул сумку и повесил её на плечо, возвращаясь за проигрывателем. Но когда он дотянулся рукой до того места, где он лежал, его уже не было.

— …э, а куда—?

Он осёкся, когда вещмешок сняли с его плеча.

— Эй, погоди!

— Чего? — спокойно спросил Снайпер. — Ты знаешь, я не позволю тебе носить вещи, когда не можешь видеть. И манеры тут не при чём.

— Я инвалид на глаза, а не на ноги, Снайпс, — Скаут скрестил руки на груди, свирепо смотря на него. — Я могу донести своё грёбанное шмотьё.

— Да?

— Да.

— И как ты планируешь держаться за меня без рук?

— Я прекрасно слышу, где ты находишься.

— Да правда, что ли?

— Ага.

— Что ж, ты будешь сильно удивлён, но я стою чуть правее того места, куда ты сейчас так злобно смотришь, милый.

Скаут почувствовал, как краснеет, а Снайпер начал ещё и хихикать над ним.

— Заткнись! Дай мне хоть сумку донести!

— Не-а, слишком поздно, — передразнил мужчина, и парень взялся за его спину, чувствуя, как тот чуть наклоняется в сторону (звучало, будто он что-то поднимал — проигрыватель, наверное), и они вышли из комнаты.


	3. Прислушиваясь ко всему

_«Это нормально — выйти погулять в любое время!»_

По просьбе Снайпера, Скаут всё-таки не стал подпевать, но вместо этого свистел и щёлкал пальцами в такт. Несмотря на то, что проигрыватель был старый, звук был удивительно чистым, когда пластинка скользила под иглой. Сквозь музыку парень слышал, как мужчина возился по дому.

_«Но когда я вижу тебя постоянно тут и там, это просто преступление!»_

— Мужику надо отдохнуть, — прокомментировал Снайпер. — Звучит так, будто он девушку в заложниках держит.

Скаут на это усмехнулся.

— Не, просто она ему нравится очень, поэтому. Она даже не знает, что нравится ему. В этом… и весь смысл.

— Так почему он об этом не скажет, раз у него так чешется?

— Видимо, по той же причине, по которой ты ни с кем не разговариваешь, — радостно ответил парень.

В воздухе повисла долгая пауза, наполненная звуками проигрывателя. Скаут почувствовал, как исчезает улыбка с его лица. Не знал, смешно ли он пошутил или нет. Снайпер теперь злился? Он снова вышвырнет его в пустыню? А база в какой стороне?

— Ты ещё та скотина, знаешь, да? — наконец ответил Снайпер с лёгким сердцем, и парнишка почувствовал, как из него вмиг испарился страх. — Господи. _«Ни с кем не разговариваешь»_ , паршивец, — передразнил он.

— Я так не говорю! — запротестовал Скаут, на что мужчина только усмехнулся.

— Ладно, мне надо отойти ненадолго, — парень услышал, как звенят ключи. — Я могу запереть за собой дверь, если хочешь.

— Погоди, ты уходишь? Типа, _уходишь_ -уходишь. Куда-то, — снова этот страх.

— Да. У меня ещё дела остались, — пауза. — Я уйду на час максимум, приятель, не надо выглядеть как побитый щенок, боже.

Скаут быстро попытался уловить собственное выражение лица.

— Не выгляжу я таким!

— Ты выглядел так, будто я дал в ебучку твоей бабушке за Шмождественским ужином.

— Нет!

— Да.

— Нет!

— Да.

Скаут скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ну, а если что-нибудь случится? Что мне тогда делать?

— Помирать, наверное, — бросил в ответ мужчина, отмечая про себя, как побледнел мальчишка. — Ничего плохого не случится, дружок, не переживай. Если тебе полегчает, я могу тебя отвести на базу к остальным.

— Э, не. Они начнут свои подъёбки сразу, как только появлюсь.

— Тогда можешь просто поспать, пока я не вернусь. Тебе надо отдыхать.

— Я проснулся только часа два назад.

— Да, и это самое долгое время, когда ты пребывал в сознании с тех пор, — ответил Снайпер и Скаут принял к сведению.

— …ладно. Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Постараюсь. Только у меня вопрос: у тебя нет ничего, ну, чего-то тут острого или легко бьющегося? Просто не хочу порезаться обо что-то.

— Нет, я всё стеклянное и остальное, в общем-то, сложил в коробки и шкафы.

— О, круто. Приятно знать.

Пронёсся звук ключа, вставляемого в замок, а потом дверь открылась.

— Я вернусь чуть позже, я запираю дверь. Ты можешь выйти, но, если выйдешь, дверь закроется за тобой, — предупредил Снайпер, на что Скаут махнул, откидываясь на спинку стула. Дверь закрылась, ключи еле слышно звенели, болтаясь в замке, а потом наступила тишина — пластинка вращалась под иглой, ожидая, когда её перевернут. Скаут поднял иглу и выключил проигрыватель, полностью погружаясь в тишину на несколько секунд, а, может, и на минуту.

— Что ж, — вслух произнёс парень сам себе. — Время разведывать.

Он добрые двадцать минут бродил по фургону, прощупывая каждую стену и каждый стул, запоминая всё и поражаясь, насколько было просторно внутри. Он нашёл уборную только спустя минут десять, а ещё потом ещё через десять осмелился залезть на кровать, карабкаясь по лестнице. Ну… _должно быть_ , прошло десять минут. Парень не знал, сколько это заняло в действительности. Не мог сказать время навскидку. Он хотел было найти себе наручные часы с секундной стрелкой, чтобы слушать тиканье, но решил, что это пустая трата времени. Он начал наворачивать маленькие круги в узких частях домика, запоминая количество шагов от того места до другого мышечной памятью. Это было легче на деле, чем он предполагал, но всё равно это нехило съедало время. Но, по крайней мере, для него было достаточно то, что теперь он мог двигаться свободно — в общем-то, этого он и хотел.

Бег небольшими кругами в скором времени начал отдаваться в ногах — они начали болеть, и парень задумался, что он мог делать, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме. Теперь он не мог выходить на пробежки. А это было одним из основных занятий в его повседневной жизни.

Он отмахнулся от мысли и стал снова считать шаги.

Он расхаживал по домику теперь с руками по швам, гордый собой, вместо того, чтобы вытягивать их вперёд и всё прощупывать впереди себя, а когда его полностью одолели уверенность и скука, он стал бегать трусцой. В конце концов он снова уселся на стул, натянув кепку поверх глаз, будто спал. Со звоном ключей снаружи он услышал, как Снайпер возвращается.

— Прости, дружок, потерял счёт… — мужчина осёкся, сразу затих, убирая ключи и осторожно запирая дверь. На мгновение он заколебался, а потом осторожно коснулся пальцами плеча парня. — Друг. Скаут. Друг.

Скаут наклонил голову набок, и Снайпер убрал руку. Парень театрально зевнул.

— О. Дарова, Снайпс. Можешь свет включить? Ни черта не вижу, — он ухмыльнулся.

— Очень смешно, — с каменным лицом отозвался мужчина, но парнишка услышал, как в его голосе прозвучали нотки веселья. — Прости, потерял счёт времени — сейчас уже почти пять, команда скоро сядет есть.

— О. Понятно, — Скауту внезапно пришла в голову идея, и он улыбнулся, пытаясь подняться, надвигая кепку. — Тогда пойду боты нацеплю, да?

Он направился туда, где он оставил свою обувь, наклоняясь через стол, и он надел их, умудряясь зашнуровать. Повисло молчание.

— Как ты, твою мать, это сделал?

— О, тебе надо бы поспать, Снайпс, — ответил Скаут с широченной улыбкой, уже карабкаясь на лестницу и усаживаясь на кровати, свесив ноги с края матраца.

— Ты головой ударишься, слезай оттуда…

— Мне же ещё надо руки помыть перед едой, да? — громко бросил парень, быстро спускаясь и направляясь в уборную. Он стянул кепку, бросая её туда, где, как он думал, был столик, и слышал, как Снайпер начал шептать в замешательстве. — И лицо, наверное, тоже, я… А-У!

Его нога обо что-то ударилась — обо что-то не очень тяжелое, но любые контакты такого рода заставляли его паниковать и подскакивать, выравнивая шаг — и он встретил на своём пути дверной косяк ванной всем лицом. Он свалился на пол, шипя от боли, зажмурившись и прижимая руку ко лбу.

— Болвана кусок, — Снайпер звучал уставшим, когда он прошмыгнул мимо Скаута, и тот услышал, как полилась вода на несколько секунд. — Убери руку, это не поможет.

Парень так и сделал, сморщившись, а потом к практически всему его лицу прижали мокрое полотенце. Скаут взял его, сжав, и приложил к тому месту, где, как он думал, будет на следующий день шишка.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал тот, чувствуя, как у него горят щёки.

— Может скажешь, как ты сейчас всё это творил? — Снайпер сел на пол рядом с ним.

— Я пытался выяснить, как тут ходить. Типа, как план, чтобы знать, куда ходить без помощи.

— И тебе непременно надо было выпендриться, да? — в голосе Снайпера звучало неприкрытое веселье.

— Ну, если б я не споткнулся об… чё-то, всё бы получилось! — вспыхнул Скаут.

— Винтовка это моя. Я её забрал с собой, — объяснил мужчина. — Хотел её почистить, когда будет время.

— Ты всё испортил, поздравляю, — Скаут попытался скрестить руки на груди, но полотенце начало съезжать с его лица, и ему пришлось ловить.

— …а что бы получилось?

— А? — парнишка растерялся.

— Ты сказал «всё бы получилось» секунду назад. Так что бы получилось? — повторил мужчина.

— Не знаю. Выпендриваться? Не выглядеть, как тупенький? Доказать, что я могу ещё делать штуки?

— Что ж, наверное, в другой раз, — ответил Снайпер, на что Скаут хмыкнул. Он прижал холодную ткань ко лбу и прикрыл глаза. — Ты всё ещё хочешь поесть с ребятами?

— Да, конечно, — отозвался парень. — Так это… а в какую сторону к базе?

* * *

Скаут уже отсюда слышал ор и болтовню в столовой. Внезапно по коридору раскатился хохот, и он ощутил, как напрягся Снайпер, когда держал того за рукав, и не в первый раз задумался — _каково_ было Снайперу среди людей. Для парня было естественным питаться энергией от общения, привлекать к себе внимание, слушать кого-то, кто о чём-то увлечённо рассказывает, с кем-то спорить или собачиться было чем-то вроде увлечения — другие люди были основным источником энергии для Скаута, и он себе представить не мог, что бы такого могло случиться, чтобы он так стал избегать любого контакта — даже _бояться_ его, как, по-видимому, делал Снайпер.

А потом они вошли в столовую и голоса внезапно стихли, и парень понял, почему.

— Ёлки… — тихо произнёс Демо, обрывая повисшее молчание. Снайпер сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, и Скаут снова пошёл за ним. Парень услышал, как отодвигают стул, скребя ножками по полу, а потом почувствовал руки Снайпера на своих плечах — он вёл его, чтобы усадить, прямо как раньше, когда они ели до этого.

Затем мужчина удалился, и мальчишка кожей почувствовал присутствие кучи народу вокруг, но никто из них не шелохнулся и не заговорил. Безмолвие давило на него так, что Скаут чувствовал, как ему спирает дыхание, сжимало его грудь тисками. Это было отвратительно. И он это ненавидел. _Ненавидел_.

— Да _что_ , блядь?! — вспылил он, слыша, как все за столом дёрнулись.

— Приятель, — предостерёг его Снайпер откуда-то с кухни. Скаут скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Малыш Скаут выглядит лучше, — пробасил Хеви откуда-то справа, и напряжение чуть спало.

Парнишка чуть качнул головой.

— О, да. Эй, я тебя не поблагодарил нормально за то, что унёс меня. Очень классно, спасибо тебе.

— Нет проблем. Скаут совсем маленький, легче Саши, — отмахнулся Хеви.

— Эй! — Скаут попытался изобразить злобный взгляд.

— Ты где был, пацанёнок? — вставил Демо до того, как ситуация могла бы накалиться. Он звучал прямо совсем близко, немного слева. — Я тебя не видел с тех пор, как вы всем парадом ушли с боя!

— О, да я со Снайпсом болтался, — ответил Скаут. — Помогал мне со всякими штуками.

— Держи, — пробормотал Снайпер прямо сзади, и парень почувствовал, как тот наклонился над ним, ставя перед самым носом что-то на стол с глухим звуком. Зазвенела ложка. — Это суп, смотри, не пролей.

— Пасибо, — отозвался Скаут, беря ложку и притягивая тарелку к себе, слыша, как Снайпер усаживается рядом с ним. — Видишь? Такой полезный, некуда бечь.

— Вижу, — усмехнулся Инж с другой стороны стола, и Скаут удивился, потому что не подразумевал, что тот был здесь.

— О. Привет, Каска. Так, знаете чё, давайте перекличку — кто тут?

Перекличка началась, начиная с Демо, и оказалось, что присутствовали все, кроме Солдата и Медика. Медик, по-видимому, ещё работал — Хеви упомянул это с заметной досадой в голосе, отчего Скаут немного смутился, — а Солдат просто ушёл в самоволку.

— Так как себя чувствует малыш Скаут? — наконец спросил Хеви с тяжестью. — Непросто, должно быть.

— Ну, да, — бросил Скаут, стараясь держать голос ровно, насколько это было возможно. — Не прогулка в парке, конечно, но, эй, я ж как-то выживаю.

— Едва ли, — пробормотал Снайпер рядом с ним так тихо, что его вряд ли кто-то мог услышать, но он всё равно получил заслуженный тычок локтем в плечо.

— Ну, в основном, мне интересно, что будет делать леди из динамиков. Мы ж не можем прекратить огонь насовсем, так? — начал парнишка. — И если я не поправлюсь, что тогда будет? Нам просто надо выждать или типа того?

— Мы с Демо сейчас об этом говорили, — тихо отозвался Инж. — Мы же теперь не можем нормально точки захватывать без Разведчика, да?

Скаут почувствовал прилив гордости, он сел с прямой спиной, выше задирая голову.

— Ну. Это ж очевидно. Я _лучше всех_ точки захватываю!

— Спорное утверждение, — пробормотал Шпион.

— Э, извините, а у кого больше всего очков за захватывание точек в нашей команде?

Пиро что-то ответил на это. Скаут начал быстро понимать, что распознать Пиро было ещё сложнее, когда он не видел языка его тела. Но, в основном, звучал он так, что, вроде бы, соглашался.

— О. Да, — мешкая, ответил парень. — Ну, я не…

Его прервал грохот распахнутых дверей, судя по треску досок, их ещё немного сломали.

— У МЕНЯ ПРЕКРАСНЫЕ НОВОСТИ! — раздался зычный голос их местного боевого психа.

— Солдат! Где ты был? — спросил Демо. — И какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

— Я искал кое-что, и я _нашёл_ это! — победоносно поведал он. — Пиро, держи обратно свой пожарный топор! Он мне больше не потребуется!

Как же Скауту хотелось увидеть, что это, потому это звучало как настоящий цирк с конями, и он начал и вправду начал желать видеть всё собственными глазами.

— Ммф фффммннн! — счастливо отозвался Пиро, и Скаут услышал, как люди подвигают стулья, отодвигаясь от… человека в маске.

— Теперь! К делу! Кадет, у меня для тебя подарок! — пролаял Солдат, и парню потребовался момент, чтобы понять, что он обращается к нему.

— А? Для меня? — уточнил Скаут, неуверенно поднимаясь со стула. — Подарок?

— В самом деле, кадет, подарок! Вот!

Дело в том, что при общении с Солдатом надо быть всегда готовым к тому, что от любых своенравных или игривых (читать как: болезненных) жестов нужно уворачиваться: от ударов по рукам, в грудь, в живот, в лицо, по ушам или по голове. Скаут был одним из тех, кто мог в принципе уворачиваться от Солдата, а Солдат обычно бил сильнее, чем все остальные.

Но Скаут не мог увернуться в этот раз, так что ему въехали конкретно чем-то деревянным прямо по голове.

Мальчишка повалился на пол, в ушах звенело. Страх прострелил его, и ему почудилось, что он снова был на поле боя. Кто-то определённо орал.

К его удивлению, лучше всех он слышал Снайпера, который орал… _очень_ неприятные вещи Солдату, и тот, в ответ, также не был мил к нему. Его подняли на ноги, что само по себе уже дезориентировало; он слышал обеспокоенное бормотание Пиро слева и взволнованный голос Инжа справа. Шпион тоже где-то орал, видимо, на дерущихся Солли со Снайпером.

— Ты в порядке, мальчик? — прозвучал голос Инжа совсем рядом, отчётливо доносясь до Скаута.

Парень настолько был дезориентирован, что на рефлексе потянулся к кнопке микрофона, но на середине поймал себя на этом, и просто взялся за голову. Она была мокрой. Кровь, наверное.

— Э-э… — красноречиво потянул он, пытаясь вспомнить, как двигать губами, чтобы произносить слова.

Внезапно его облили ледяной водой, и Скаут начал отплёвываться, пытаясь вытереть ее с лица.

— Пиро, предупреждай парня, прежде чем это делать, — упрекнул Инж, вытирая полотенцем ему кровь и воду, на что Пиро счастливо хмыкнул.

— Э. А чё все орут? — затараторил Скаут.

— Скаут! — Шпион появился перед ним. — Ты можешь отозвать свою псину-поводыря, прежде чем он снимет скальп с идиота в каске?

Для него потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, о чём тот говорил.

— Снайпс! — окликнул он его сквозь шум. Он услышал, как возня прекратилась. — Не убивай его, чувак, перестань.

— Он чуть тебе твою проклятую башку не снёс, — злобно отозвался Снайпер.

— Ну, да, но Медик всё равно его убьёт, когда узнает, — пожал плечами Скаут, наклоняя голову и жмурясь, когда Инж начал протирать ему за ушами.

Солдат на это усмехнулся.

— Ха! Что, сдашь меня, кадет?

— Не, Хеви уже пошёл за ним, — ответил парень.

На короткое мгновение повисло молчание, а потом Скаут снова услышал возню.

— Даже не пытайся, маразматик хренов! — зарычал Снайпер. — Демо, подсобишь?

— Не, я не стану, дружище.

— Ладно. Инж?

Инж пошёл держать Солдата, в то время как Пиро хихикал в стороне, чуть пихая Скаута в плечо. Парень почувствовал, как кто-то оказался рядом, где был Инж, продолжив вытирать его полотенцем.

— И как ты узнал, что наш Хеви ушёл? — подозрительно спросил Шпион.

— Если б он был здесь, он бы остановил драку, так? И он всё равно хочет, чтобы Медик выбрался из лабы, и я его не слышал, так что… один плюс один плюс один равно три.

— Хм-м, — Шпион остановился на секунду. — Хорошо подметил… как так получается, что ты стал _более_ проницательным после того, как потерял зрение?

Скаут пожал плечами.

— Так если я не буду обращать внимания, мне по башке дадут. А это не весело.

— _ГДЕ ОН?!_

Все движение замерло, когда голос доктора раздался в глубине коридора. Звук каблуков сапог резко отдавался о кафель, проносясь через комнату. Скаут практически слышал, как Солдат потел.

Двери раскрылись.

— Э. Приветствую, док, — сухо отозвался Солдат.

Каблуки продолжали стучать.

— Как дела?

Каблуки перестали.

— Что нового?

Звук двух пощёчин резко последовал один за другим, потом вдох и красочная матерщина.

— Не смей бить слепого человека по голове тростью, — холодно произнёс Медик. Скаут старался сдержать смех, и он был готов поклясться, что от усилий у него покраснело лицо. — Кстати, об этом, полагаю, что это должно было стать подарком, герр Скаут, хоть всё пошло и не по плану, _ja_?

Скаут вытянул руку вперёд и ощутил в ладони что-то деревянное, что прошлось по нему до этого. Он осторожно её обхватил, ощущая. Она была загнута и расколота в некоторых местах, но она и вправду чувствовалась как хреново сделанная вручную трость.

— Постой смирно, _bitte_ , — сказал Медик, и парень почувствовал, как игла вошла ему в вену, а затем последовало ощущение излечения раны на голове, кожа срасталась легко и быстро. — Вот так. А, и герр Солдат?

— Да, сэр, — прорычал Солдат.

— Ударишь нашего _Junge_ ещё раз, и я не буду тебя лечить на поле битвы до следующего предупреждения. Доброго дня.

Врач покинул комнату, и дверь закрылась за ним. Хеви тихо усмехнулся.

— Твой доктор страшный как чёрт, дружище, — громким шёпотом произнёс Демо.

— Да. Очень страшный Доктор, — согласился Хеви и тоже покинул комнату.

Скаут услышал, как Солдат задвигался к выходу, что-то бормоча, а Инж с Пиро начали убирать тарелки со стола, в то время как Инж начал «разговор» со светлячком. Парню удалось снова найти свой стул, и он вцепился в тарелку с супом, будто защищая, пытаясь быстро доесть еле тёплую еду.

Он услышал, как кто-то сел рядом с ним.

— Эй, пацанёнок. У меня тоже для тебя подарок, но, я обещаю, что не ударю им тя по голове. Не хотел бы, чтобы и по мне наш Доктор прошёлся, да?

Скаут почувствовал в руке что-то маленькое и хрупкое. Метал… и стекло, тонкая дужка…

— Очки? — нахмурился парнишка.

— Солнечные, — поправил Демо. — У моей мамки такие были, когда у той глаза стали совсем плохие. Будут защищать то, что от них осталось. По крайней мере, никто пялиться не будет туда, где они должны быть. Как у меня повязка, — остановился мужчина, и Скаут услышал, как тот чешет свою щетину. — Хотя у _тебя_ глазки нетронутые, просто несфокусированные малясь.

— Так погоди… так ты хочешь сказать, что принёс мне их? — нахмурился парнишка. — И-и ты уверен, что я могу их оставить?

— Да, парниш. Они твои, — Демо по-дружески похлопал его по плечу.

— О. Э… спасибо, Демо. Это очень мило, — отозвался Скаут, поворачивая их в ладонях. Он отодвинул козырёк кепки и осторожно нацепил очки. — Как выгляжу? — он попытался сглотнуть тревогу.

— Выглядишь, как гризер _¹_ , — усмехнулся шотландец. — Не так уж плохо.

Скаут пытался ощупать их форму.

— А как они выглядят вообще?

— Авиаторы, но меньше, чем снайперовские.

Скаут кивнул, раскрывая губы, чтобы что-то сказать, но остановился на последней секунде. Демо пока ещё не уходил, но парень не знал, обращает ли тот на него внимания. Тем не менее, он снова попытался сказать.

— Просто. Просто странно.

— Что странно? — не понял мужчина.

— Стоило мне потерять зрение, как все начали обо мне беспокоиться, — он старался звучать обыденно и беззаботно, но всё равно получилось как-то смущённо.

Демо какое-то время молчал.

— Ну. Когда что-то очень плохое случается с товарищами, ты начинаешь думать, да? Понимать, что важно, — он услышал, как встаёт Подрывник, а потом тот склонился к нему и понизил голос до шёпота. — Но, если спросить меня, то Снайпер всегда хорошо к тебе относился. Просто по-своему.

— Да? — эти слова высекли искру чего-то хорошего в его груди.

— Ага, — ещё одно похлопывание по плечу, а потом Демо ушёл, попрощавшись с Пиро и Инжом.

Скаут почувствовал, как кто-то сел рядом с ним.

— Это я, — пробормотал Снайпер. — Ты закончил?

— Да. Ты видел очки? Циклоп мне их подарил, — радостно ответил парень.

— Хорошо выглядит, — оценивающе отозвался мужчина.

— Надеюсь, — сказал Скаут, возвращаясь к своему супу и глотая очередную ложку. Он скривился от того, насколько был тот холодным.

— Фу. Йо, Мямля! — позвал он куда-то в сторону кухни. Он услышал, как ему Пиро ответил. — Можешь мне подогреть?

Он услышал радостный звук, и то, как тяжело шагает Пиро к нему, и как Снайпер отодвинул его миску. Пронёсся звук щелчка огнемёта, а потом к нему вернули миску.

— Спасибо! — поблагодарил Скаут, на что Пиро что-то счастливо прогундосил на прощание. Следующая ложка супа чуть не обожгла ему язык, но он не жаловался.

— Зачем ты за эту трость цепляешься? — бросил Снайпер с ноткой презрения.

Скаут двинул трость ногой.

— Не знаю. Это ж подарок, так?

— Он тебя ею по голове ударил.

— Да, ну, — парень повертел её в руках несколько раз. Следующие слова он произнёс несколько боязно. — Она и очки… это первые подарки, которые вы, ребята, мне подарили.

За столом повисло молчание, только Инж возился на кухне, тихо разговаривая, звеня тарелками и приборами.

— Серьёзно? — голос Снайпера всегда звучал как полубормотание и полурычание, но сейчас он был мягче обычного.

— …ага.

— А как же… как же дни рождения, или—или праздники, типа этого?

— Ребята обычно мне ничего особо не дарят — могут сделать одолжение, еду сготовить, например, но вот такого, типа, не. Подарки обычно для… — Скаут остановился на несколько долгих мгновений. Он почти собирался оставить мысль неоконченной, но Снайпер молчал, ожидая, когда тот закончит предложение. Прошла добрая минута, прежде чем парень заговорил. — …подарки, они для друзей.

— …дружок. _Разумеется_ , ты наш друг, — мягко ответил Снайпер.

— Не. Я им особо не нравлюсь, — бросил парнишка, вертя и вертя трость в руках. Ему даже не было печально, потому что он это и не осознавал раньше. — И я это знаю. Они дружат между собой, и никому я особо не нужен. Они терпят мои проделки только потому, что я быстрый и хорошо справляюсь с работой, вот и всё. Терпят меня только поэтому, знаешь? И я не имею права злиться из-за этого, просто это херня какая-то.

Снайпер молчал. Скаут понял, что он выглядел как последняя скотина, ноя мужчине — тот никогда не был среди людей, он не знал, как на такое реагировать.

— Поздно уже, — молвил парнишка и поднял миску, быстро глотая остатки супа.

— Не подавись, — забеспокоился мужчина, и Скаут отмахнулся от его беспокойства, и, доев всё, чуть не разбил тарелку о стол.

— Ладненько, — бросил он, вставая и возвращаясь к радостному расположению духа. — Пошли, вомбат!

Снайпер взял тарелку с ложкой и отнёс их на кухню, потом вернулся к Скауту через несколько мгновений. И остановился, когда Скаут снова потянулся к его рукаву.

— …разве не хочешь пользоваться своей новой тросточкой?

— Не. Ты более надёжный, — легко сказал парень, и мужчина замер на несколько секунд, прежде чем сделать шаг. Скаут нахмурился. Он всё сделал странным? Да, наверное, он всё сделал странным. Молодец, Скаут. Ты всё испортил. Теперь тебе надо снова искать кого-то, кто будет тебе помогать и делать штуки. Идиот.

— Благодарствую, — наконец отозвался Снайпер, пробормотав, и тревога улетучилась в один момент.

* * *

Скаута снова разбудили — ему снилось, как он вернулся домой после очередной тренировки после школы, разговаривая с мамой, помогая ей мыть посуду, пока его братья валяли дурака где-то ещё — звуком открывающейся и закрывающейся двери.

— Снайпс? — пробормотал Скаут, сипя со сна. — Старичок, ты зачем меня будишь?

Мужчина резко остановился, послышалось осторожное шарканье.

— О… э… я просто… просто покурить выходил, вот и всё, — медленно пробормотал он. — Не переживай. Спи.

Скаут замер, потом кивнул, и, завернувшись в одеяло, закрыл глаза. Всё выглядело таким же, как и тогда, когда они были открытыми.

Лишь на следующее утро Скаут понял, что понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Гризеры (от англ. grease — «бриолин», также «бриолинщики») — молодёжная субкультура, получившая популярность в 1950-е годы в Соединённых Штатах, в основном на северо-востоке и юге страны, и существующая по сей день.


	4. Ливень

— А это чё такое?

Скаут услышал, как Снайпер зашелестел газетой, глянув туда, куда парнишка положил ладонь. Ящик стоял внизу, не деревянный, как остальные.

— О, это… — Снайпер приостановился, и его голос стал тихим, почти смущённым, когда он снова заговорил. — Это мой тенор-саксофон. Саксофон. Э… духовой инструмент.

— Погоди, — отозвался парнишка с абсолютно серьёзным тоном. — Ты играешь.

— …может, так.

— И ты мне не сказал.

— …э. Может, так.

— Я тебя, бля, убью, — ему удалось вытащить футляр, повернув его в руках. — Ты _играешь_! Твою мать! Ты… как? Как так вышло?

— Начал заниматься в школе, потом уже учился потихоньку в свободное время. Давненько я на нём не играл, — смущённо ответил мужчина. — Просто… подумал, что пусть тут будет. На всякий.

— Чувак, ты _обязан_ мне что-нибудь сыграть.

— Я—я не помню, как! — слабо отозвался он. — Бьюсь об заклад, что ничего не выужу из чёртовой штуки!

— Поздняк, ты уже играешь! — Скаут пихнул ему футляр в руки.

Он услышал, как Снайпер вздохнул и начал отщёлкивать зажимы, бряцая металлическими деталями, двигая их туда-обратно. После очень густого молчания мужчина сыграл ноту, и в следующие несколько минут Скаут сидел, скрестив ноги, и с интересом слушал, как Снайпер пытался настроить старый инструмент. Наконец, он перебрал гамму, с той лёгкостью, которая даётся только от практики, и он сыграл ещё, очевидно, возвращаясь к старым привычкам без особых трудностей.

— Есть пожелания? — наконец-то спросил мужчина. — Я особо не помню.

— Ты, наверное, не учил Тома Джонса, — ответил Скаут, и Снайпер на это усмехнулся.

— Нет, не учил. Но… погоди, помню я одну песню, думаю, я часто её играл много лет подряд…

Снайпер сделал глубокий вдох и начал слегка медленно играть мелодию. Она была весёлой, почти танцевальной, лёгкой. Мужчина сфальшивил раз или два, и через несколько мгновений парнишка оживился, услышав знакомый мотив. Он приоткрыл губы и начал тихо подпевать, едва слышимо из-за звуков саксофона.

— _«Старые как мир проблемы? Мне плевать на них»_ , — пел он, покачивая головой в такт музыке. — _«Вы не найдёте их в моей жизни»_.

Снайпер стал играть тише, и Скаут осмелел, громче подпевая.

— _«У меня есть звёздный свет, у меня есть сладкие сны. У меня есть мой мужчина — чего ещё можно желать?»_ — он пропел эту мимолётную строку, направляя в австралийца пальцы-пистолетики, на что Снайпер осёкся, хихикая, заражая смехом парня. — Это «У меня есть ритм», её пела эта… Элла Фитцпатрик, да?

— Фитцджеральд, — поправил мужчина, на что Скаут щёлкнул пальцами. — Откуда ты её знаешь?

— У моей ма было, типа, четыре альбома и вот этот сингл. Пока мои братья не начали зарабатывать, чтобы купить ещё пластинки, мне было тогда сколько… девять? Да, вроде. Но до тех пор это были единственные вещи, которые мы слушали.

— Понятно, — Снайпер перебрал клавиши на саксофоне. — Помню, что её услышал, когда совсем молодой был, понравилось, вот и выучил. Было несложно. Но… с каких пор ты поёшь? Это как так случилось?

Скаут почувствовал, как у него загорается лицо.

— Э. Я… — он склонил голову, нервно теребя руки, ворот рубахи, кепку. — Я, когда маленький был, пел в церковном хоре.

Пауза, а потом смех. Парень чувствовал, как пунцовеет, и пронзил мужчину гневным взглядом.

— Да чё ты ржёшь?

— Т-ты… _ха-ха-ха-ха-ха_ … так ты, _ты_ , из всех людей, ты _церковничком_ рос? — Снайпер умудрился взвизгнуть.

Скаут выпятил грудь.

— Да, чёрт возьми! Ирландский католик! А тебе с этого чё? — огрызнулся он, повышая голос.

— О боже, ха-ха-ха, п—прости, дружок, просто—просто представил тебя в этом глупом белом балахоне, стоишь перед всеми, поёшь об Иисусе, наверное, от горшка два вершка…

— Я _не был коротышкой_! И даже не был самым низким в школьном хоре!

— Нет, нет… я не издеваюсь над тобой, милый, просто представил тебя, просто картина маслом. Боже. Скаут рос церковничком. Это очень смешно, правда.

Скаут фыркнул, скрещивая руки на груди, отводя взгляд. Его румянец начал исчезать.

— Как, блядь, хочешь, — глухо отозвался он.

— О, да перестань, не дуйся, — подначивал Снайпер. — Давай так — я тебе сыграю ещё, и ты снова побудешь в роли мальчика-певчего, да?

Парнишка не отвечал, продолжая сидеть со скрещёнными руками.

— Эй, клянусь, я не издеваюсь, у тебя славный голос, просто подумал, что это забавно. Прости, что смеялся.

Скаут пару секунд обдумывал извинения, а потом выдохнул, опуская руки.

— Ладно, ладно. Давай ещё раз. Но на сей раз попробуй сыграть припев без фальши.

— _Вот_ он огонёк, который я знаю и люблю, — счастливо отозвался Снайпер и начал играть, а Скаут начал петь, и остальным наёмникам было невдомёк о музыкальных талантах их сокомандников.

* * *

— Я ща с ума сойду.

— Успокойся.

— Не говори мне успокоиться!

— Остынь.

— Я тебе ща по морде дам. Так-то хоть какое занятие.

— Кишка тонка.

— Поспорим?

Скаут был готов на стены лезть. Он уже почти оправился физически, и энергии было в нём было с лихвой, как раньше. Но, к несчастью, ему некуда было эту энергию спустить. Обычно он выходил на пробежку или стрелял по мишеням на импровизированной тренировочной площадке, но теперь это был не вариант. Поэтому он сходил с ума.

— Ну, а что ты можешь делать без глаз? — парень услышал, как Снайпер откладывает винтовку, которую чистил.

— Э… ну, тягать штангу я не могу, потому что это говно какое-то, — начал Скаут, загибая пальцы. — Не могу бегать, не могу стрелять, отжиматься скучно…

— А попрыгать на месте? — предложил мужчина.

— Не, это тоже говно, — сморщился парень.

Они оба замолкли на несколько секунд, а потом Снайпер щёлкнул пальцами.

— Эй, идея, — отозвался мужчина, и Скаут услышал, как тот начал рыться в ящиках, которые на протяжении долгого времени парнишка считал кухонным столом. Только потом Снайпер над ним сжалился и начал его предупреждать. Он почувствовал, как Снайпер взял его за руку. — Пошли на улицу.

Снайпер вёл его за собой, отведя от фургона на пару ярдов, и Скаут ощутил солнечный свет. Он вложил в руку парня один конец верёвки, в другую — другой.

— Это чё такое? — с любопытством спросил парнишка.

— Скакалка! — поведал Снайпер, полной гордости. — Тебе не нужно будет видеть — просто держи ритм. Будешь скакать, а если будет скучно, можешь что-то ещё с ней опробовать.

Скаут задумался, а потом неуверенно прыгнул несколько раз.

— Хм.

Он поймал ритм и понял, что начал улыбаться, чем дальше — тем шире.

— Твою мать, ты гений, Снайпс… а-у, — он осёкся, когда веревка легонько хлестнула его по голени.

— Без проблем, — отозвался мужчина, всё такой же гордый собой.

— Нет, серьёзно — спасибо! — Скаут хотел слегка пихнуть его в плечо, но вместо этого попал ему в грудь. Парень замер, ощущая, что что-то было не так. Он потянулся и нашёл плечо Снайпера, немного хмурясь, а потом раскраснелся. — Погоди, на тебе рубашки нет? — пискляво произнёс он.

— Ну, да? — смутился мужчина. — Я, как и ты, недавно проснулся. Я в пижаме, приятель.

— О, — Скаут отдёрнул руку и замер на короткое мгновение, прежде чем снова взять конец скакалки. — Э. Я просто не сообразил. В моей голове ты — ты в своей форме.

— Ну, _ты-то нет_ , — подметил Снайпер.

Парень дотянулся до собственной груди, одетый в свой старый спортивный свитер. Он его надел после того, как попытался помыться в крохотной душевой кабине фургончика.

— Ну, на мне моя кепка, да? — ответил он. — А что, на тебе шляпы нет?

— Ладно, _она_ на мне. Ты—ты хочешь узнать по списку, что на мне надето? — голос Снайпера источал сарказм. — На мне шляпа, пижамные штаны и пара сандалий. Будут ещё вопросы?

— Как угодно, — парнишка закатил глаза. — Иди чисть своё ружьё, вомбат.

— Ладно, — фыркнул Снайпер, возвращаясь в фургон. Скаут снова начал прыгать. — Эй, если понадоблюсь, ори.

— Хорошо, — отозвался парень. — Но ты мне не будешь нужен. Я просто прыгаю со скакалкой на одном месте. Думаю, справлюсь.

Снайпер на это опять фыркнул, оборачиваясь и скрываясь в фургоне, а Скаут продолжил прыгать.

* * *

Скаут упражнялся со скакалкой большую половину дня, кратко прерываясь только тогда, когда Солдат принёс им что-то вроде обеда (наверное, для того, чтобы Медик перестал на него злиться), а потом парнишка попросил Снайпера принести что-нибудь на ужин. Он будил его уже во второй раз. Он расправился с ужином в один укус, прежде чем вернуться к разминке, где он уже пытался делать повороты и скрещивать руки. Он довёл почти до совершенства свой двойной прыжок к обеду.

— Друг, ты разве не устал? — восхитился Снайпер.

— Не, — бросил Скаут, быстро, но ровно дыша. — Я не устаю, у меня обычно дыхалка кончается. Мне, наверное, надо выносливость тренировать. Ну, знаешь, кардио и вся херня. Чтобы лёгкие были сильнее или что-то такое.

— Понятно, — он услышал, как мужчина встаёт. — Я пойду внутрь. Ори, если понадоблюсь.

— Хорошо, — ответил парень. — Но ты…

— Не буду нужен, я понял, — с лёгким весельем отозвался Снайпер. — Ты это сказал уже миллион раз. Но ты не знаешь наверняка, да, на тебя может птица напасть или ещё что.

— Если птица попытается меня убить, ты об этом узнаешь первый, — сухо ответил Скаут, и мужчина на это _усмехнулся_ , забираясь в фургон. Парнишка на это сам себе улыбнулся.

Он прыгал до тех пор, пока у него начали уставать руки, уставать запястья, пока он не ощутил полное изнурение в ногах. Только потом он остановился, сложив верёвку и начал делать растяжку после разминки — он знал, что это самая важная часть. Его мускулы уже болели, но ему будет ещё хуже на утро, если он не растянется. Скаута можно обвинить в незнании многих вещей, но, хотя бы, он знал физическую культуру.

Он замер, вытягивая руки, чувствуя, как начинает дуть ветер. Парнишка тихо хмыкнул сам себе и продолжил растягивать поясницу и ноги. Он понял, что слушает звуки природы вокруг себя, думая, что уже стемнело. Лёгкое гудение лампочки снаружи фургона только это подтверждало.

Скаут полностью застыл, когда почувствовал каплю воды на своём предплечье, потом на голове, а через минуту дождь лил на него, как из ведра.

Через несколько минут парень услышал резкие звуки в фургончике, окна закрывались с громким хлопком, а дверь раскрылась настежь, грохая о стену.

— Скаут! — крикнул Снайпер, застывая на месте.

Скаут стоял без своей кепки и очков, с лицом, поднятым к небу, закрытыми глазами, недвижимый. С него с текло ручьём, но ему было всё равно. Несколько минут он не двигался.

— …знаешь, по чему я скучаю, когда жил дома? — подал голос парень, едва слышимый сквозь ливень, тихий, спокойный. — …скучаю по вечному дождю.

Снайпер молчал. Скаут услышал, как тот подошёл к нему и стал рядом.

— Дома постоянно… лило, наверное, каждые недели две. Иногда несколько дней подряд. Когда я был совсем маленький, братья напяливали резиновые сапоги, доставали зонты и мы, мелкотня, прыгали по лужам, несмотря на то, что ма всегда злилась, потому что нас надо было потом мыть, — он улыбнулся. — Один из них — Джек — он всегда говорил, «Но ма, мы же _только что_ помылись!» и она совсем зверела, потому что он её дразнил.

Он замолк на несколько секунд.

— Они продолжали меня тащить играть в лужах, несмотря на то, что остальные выросли из этого, и я ничего не говорил. Наверное, они не хотели, чтобы я вырастал. Я всегда был дитём в семье, и сейчас остаюсь. А потом я приехал сюда, и вы, ребята, тоже ко мне относитесь, как к ребёнку. Зовёте меня «мелким», или «пацаном», или «малышом Скаутом», или чё там.

Снайпер вдохнул глубоко, медленно выдохнул.

— И ты рад этому? — наконец, спросил он.

— Не знаю. Но… парни, вы же мне не братья, — Скаут натянул на себя мокрую кепку, поворачиваясь к мужчине, открыв глаза на мгновение. — И это _не плохо_ , я не то имею в виду. Вы просто… что-то другое. Не хуже и не лучше, просто… другое, понимаешь?

— Понимаю… — Снайпер выдал после паузы. — …понимаю.

— У тебя не было братьев, да? — мужчина утвердительно хмыкнул. Парень снова посмотрел на небо. — Ну, что ж, я тебе скажу, это тебе не прогулка в парке. Они всегда цепляются к тебе, уговаривают делать штуки, которые они не хотят делать, а ещё могут дать сдачи, когда совсем борзеют. И все тебя с ними сравнивают, тебя всегда представляют, как чей-то там брат, а не как тебя, — Скаут остановился. — Но… я рад, что они у меня были. Семь старших братьев? Семь чуваков, которые провожали меня домой после школы, болели за меня на тренировках и на бейсбольных матчах. Семь людей, которые могли заступиться за меня, когда кто-то меня доставал, семь чуваков, к которым я мог прийти с несделанной домашкой… чёрт, даже и _неважно_ , был ли у меня отец, знаешь? Они были самой надёжной опорой, которая у меня когда-либо была. И… и я их люблю.

Между ними повисло долгое, долгое молчание. Могло пройти несколько секунд, или минут, а, может, дольше. Безмолвие царило слишком долго, так, что Скаут подумал, что Снайпер ушёл, когда тот говорил. Но внезапно парень почувствовал чьё-то присутствие в нескольких дюймах от своего плеча, и дождь прекратился, стуча о материю над головой. Зонт.

— Ты простудишься, если будешь так стоять во тьме под дождём, приятель, — пробормотал мужчина, и парнишка кивнул, роняя голову на грудь, качнувшись к земле. Он не знал, что сейчас выражало его лицо. Снайпер взял его за руку и отвёл обратно в фургон.

Скаут сменил одежду и забрался на кровать без особого труда, натягивая на себя одеяло, пытаясь унять дрожь, не заметив, когда она началась. Они оба молчали. Было ясно, что Снайпер не нашёлся, что сказать, сейчас он просто тихо (как Снайпер делает большинство вещей) занимался своими делами. Парень пробормотал ему доброй ночи и задремал через несколько минут. Ему снился весенний дождь в городе.

Он проснулся тогда, когда услышал, как открывалась дверь, и дождь всё ещё стучал по крыше фургончика. Чавкающие шаги, а потом Скаут понял, что Снайпер кинул свою мокрую шляпу на стол. Потом тихий звон, поднимающийся на несколько ступеней вверх мужчина.

Парень и мускулом не двинул, когда услышал тот же тихий звон теперь около его лица, когда что-то положили на матрас в нескольких дюймах от его носа, когда Снайпер спустился с лестницы, еле слышно вздыхая, надевая обратно пижаму. Слышал, как тот усаживался обратно на стул, и через некоторое мгновение то, как он ровно дышал. Дождь заканчивал, лёгкий звук капель исчезал, пока не замолк насовсем, оставляя фургон в странной тишине, и только тогда Скаут двинул рукой, чтобы ощутить то, что лежало перед ним.

Металл. Холодный металл, поношенная цепочка с двумя плоскими жетонами, висящими на ней. Скаут резко вдохнул, проводя подушечкой пальца по поверхности и ощущая буквы, выгравированные на них, царапая ногтями.

«О’КОННЕЛ, ДЖЕК П.»

Следующая строка.

«32130734 T42 43 AB».

Следующая строка.

«С».

Он взял металлическую пластинку в пальцы, вглядываясь в никуда.

Скаут вспомнил взгляд матери, когда ей отдали это в первый раз, прямо перед концом войны, прямо перед тем, как его брат должен был вернуться домой, потому война была чем угодно, но только не чистым делом. Помнил, как Генри взял их, носил каждый день, даже после того, как траур кончился, даже когда некоторые из его братьев издевались над ним за это. Помнил, как Генри вцеплялся в них, когда грузовик с ним и другими призывниками уезжал после нелёгких прощаний для каждого.

Он помнил взгляд матери, когда ей отдали их во второй раз, после войны, которую Генри не поддержал. Бегун помнил, как она сунула их ему в ладони, когда спешно уходила от офицера, который объяснял, что это он нашёл их, и это была одна из нескольких вещей, оставшихся после его брата, кроме нескольких писем и фотографии девушки, о которой никто не знал в принципе. Помнил, как они все были растеряны, потому что это была очень красивая девчонка («Для протестантки», как он тогда пробормотал и заслужил материну вялую улыбку, и это был первый раз, когда она улыбнулась за долгое время).

Помнил, как его брат Тони смотрел на него, когда жетоны болтались на шее Скаута, когда тот собирался ехать куда-то на войну в Нью-Мехико, пробормотав слова, которые парнишка не смог вытряхнуть у себя из головы на протяжении всей поездки; эти слова до сих пор отдавались эхом в черепе парня всякий раз, когда ему было слишком страшно или слишком больно.

— Не стань третьим О’Коннелом, который оставит нам эти жетоны, — сказал он, удостоверившись, что их мать не слышала. Скаут не знал, провалил ли он технически задание, но, по крайней мере, мог сказать, что жетоны к ним ещё не попали.

Он надел их через голову и засунул под рубашку, чувствуя, как холодный металл нагревался у его груди. Скаут снова уснул, и ему снилась война.


	5. Исследующий

— Йо, Снайпс.

— Чего?

— Надеюсь, это неправда, что говорят о слепых. Ну, знаешь, что они не такие красивые.

— …кто вообще такое говорит?

— Не знаю. Видимо, те слепые, которые некрасивые.

Между ними разлилось молчание на несколько секунд, прежде чем Снайпер вздохнул с усталостью всего мира на тупую шутку. Скаут улыбался.

— Эй, Снайпс.

— Чего.

— Я, э, подумал, что мог бы сегодня выйти на пробежку. Но теперь не вижу возможности.

— Отвали, — глухо сказал Снайпер.

— Эй, — снова обратился Скаут.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Снайпс.

— _Чего?_

— Как назвать то, когда заснуть не можешь? — Снайпер ответил ещё одним вздохом. — Сна _ни в одном глазу._

— Шутки ужасные.

— Не вижу в них ничего плохого, — весело отозвался Скаут, вскидывая брови. Мужчина простонал на шутку.

— Боже, они, блядь, отвратительные, — ответил Снайпер. — Не… не смешно.

— Ты ведь улыбаешься.

— Да нет.

— Не нет, а да! Я слышу твой голос! Ты улыбаешься!

— Ты бредишь, — фыркнул мужчина. Молчание на короткое мгновение. — Думаю, каждый должен остаться при своём мнении, потому что, ну, знаешь.

Скаут ждал, когда тот закончит мысль. Он не заканчивал.

— …потому что что? — наконец, спросил парень.

— Ну, знаешь. Не сможем переговорить с глазу на глаз.

Скаут открыто на него уставился.

— Это—это сейчас была шутка _и_ про слепых, _и_ про низких? — он был в изумлении.

— Ага. Думаю, у меня глаз лучше намётан в таком.

— Твою мать.

— Ты звучишь удивлённо. Наверное, ты такого и представить не мог. Не доглядел. Смотреть надо лучше, приятель.

— Кажется… меня сделали.

— Ты чертовски прав, — ответил Снайпер, продолжая чистить кукри.

* * *

Большую часть дня команда провела в отъезде в город, поэтому Скаут не возражал, когда Снайпер оставил его ненадолго в общей комнате. Всё равно ему ничего не надо было — бейсбольного матча, идущего по радио, было достаточно.

На четвёртой подаче парень услышал возню на кухне.

Он приподнялся на кушетке, лёжа на ней вверх ногами.

— Спай? — только один человек ходил так тихо. — Выйди из невидимости, болван, я тебя всё равно не вижу.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я замаскирован? — раздражённо спросил он.

— Потому что ты тут крадёшься как… крыса какая-то.

— Не всё то, что я делаю, имеет злые намерения! — мужчина страдальчески вздохнул. — Я просто на кухне! На кухне, где обедают все! Это и моя кухня тоже! И я здесь не крадусь!

— Ладно, как угодно, — Скаут снова улёгся на кушетку, слушая радио и затихая.

Он старался не слушать Шпиона, возящегося на кухне, пока не запахло чем-то печёным. Парень понял, что сегодня была очередь Спая готовить ужин. Где-то во время седьмой подачи он почувствовал, как кто-то рядом с ним стал, и парнишка приподнялся.

— Ну что?

— Какая команда выигрывает? — спросил Шпион.

Скаут замолк на секунду.

— А тебе какая, на хрен, разница? — подозрительно спросил он.

— Мне нужно двадцать минут ждать, прежде чем снова начать готовить, согласно рецепту. Мне скучно. Так кто выигрывает?

Скаут продолжал хмуриться, но, всё-таки, улёгся поудобнее на кушетку, делая вялую берёзку.

— Кабс. Метс раскатали, но они всё равно пытаются.

Шпион хмыкнул. Парень замолк.

— Ты вообще знаешь что-нибудь о бейсболе?

— Бьёшь по мячу палкой. Не так сложно понять.

— Так, тихо, погоди… там всё гораздо сложнее!

— Сомневаюсь.

— Так, умник, сколько всего подач в игре?

Короткое молчание.

— …девять.

— А что такое «фол-бол»?

— Мяч, который отбивают слишком далеко налево или направо.

— А если его ловят до того, как он упадёт, страйк всё равно засчитают?

Ещё одна пауза.

— …ладно, я не эксперт по этой теме! Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Тогда, может, больше уважай американские традиции _*_ , вот и всё, — Скаут пожал плечами, отчего чуть не свалился, но умудрился схватиться.

— В моем списке на первом месте это не стоит, — Шпион удалился обратно на кухню.

— Козлина, — фыркнул парень, не обращая внимания на приливающую кровь к лицу.

Почти заканчивалась восьмая подача, как кто-то вошёл в комнату. Снайпер остановился около кушетки и мелодраматично вздохнул, приближаясь к Скауту. Он взял его за ноги и посадил обратно. Лицо парня было всё ещё красным и у него сильно, очень сильно кружилась голова.

— Спасибо, Снайпс, — весело произнёс парнишка.

— Ты почему вверх тормашками был? — глухо спросил мужчина.

Скаут задумался на мгновение, а потом заулыбался.

— Тебя изображал.

— …чего?

— Ну ты же из Австралии.

Снайпер дал ему по дёргающеюся ноге, на что парень захихикал.

— Так, ладно, умник, я тут зашёл спросить, будешь ли ты есть с остальными.

— Ну, — Скаут дёрнул плечом.

— …а _поконкретнее_?

— Ну, — парень снова дёрнул плечом.

— Когда-нибудь тебе в морду дадут за то, что ты трепло такое.

— Ну, — Скаут пожал плечами ещё раз.

Он услышал, как театрально вздохнул Шпион на кухне.

— Вы двое можете не делать этого _передо_ мной? — он был раздражён.

— Да? И что такое «это» тут делаем, о чём ты говоришь? — Скаут слегка задрал голову.

— Умоляю, скажи, что шутишь.

— Не суй нос не в своё дело, Спук, — Снайпер отрезал внезапно серьёзно.

— Ты очень быстро _делаешь_ это моим делом, Бушман, — отозвался Шпион не менее агрессивно.

Скаут практически кожей чувствовал, как Снайпер закипал в следующие несколько минут, когда они оба молчали, и парень приподнялся, дотягиваясь и находя его руку. Мужчина помог ему спустя секунду, осторожно беря его ладонь.

— Эй, мы можем обратно в фургон? — напряжённо спросил парнишка. — Со скакалкой бы попрыгать.

Снайпер утвердительно хмыкнул, помогая подняться ему на ноги, и Скаут с остервенением протолкнул их в дверь.

Они прошли достаточно долго, прежде чем мужчина снова заговорил.

— К чему такая спешка? — встревоженно пробормотал он. — Разве ты не хотел дослушать игру?

Скаут раздражённо выдохнул.

— Они всё равно отстают на очков двадцать, и это, блин, _Метс_ , Снайпс, мы знаем, чем это всё закончится, — отозвался он. — Но, в основном, я не хотел, чтобы драка была.

— Почему это? — мужчина удивился. — Думал, ты ненавидишь гада также, как я.

— Да, он козёл, но… не знаю. Но у меня в голове всё так сложилось… думаю, просто представил тебя, как ты с ним дерёшься, а я не могу помочь, и если бы что-то плохое случилось, понимаешь? Это хреново. Если бы случился совсем какой-нибудь пиздец, я… я ж не могу ничего сделать. Это меня пугает до усрачки.

— Хм-м.

Снайпер потянулся туда, где Скаут держался за его руку, и легонько похлопал его.

— Думаю, тогда буду избегать неприятностей.

— То-то же, — ответил парень, приподнимая подбородок, чувствуя, что Снайпер улыбался.

* * *

Добрую половину следующего дня Скаут провёл на базе, учась ориентироваться под пристальным надзором других наёмников. Он решил дать Снайперу поспать, потому что сейчас только понял, почему тот так часто уставал, поэтому просто выскользнул из-за двери, умудряясь найти ворота базы, доверяя только своим чувствам.

Ему повезло, что он наткнулся на Инжа, который объяснил ему план здания, а потом остальные начали посменно за ним следить, рассказывая Скауту, куда ему идти, и говоря ему, где он находился, когда тот спрашивал. Он почти мог разобрать бесконечный бубнёж Пиро, от Солдата у него чуть не лопались барабанные перепонки, а Шпион просто был мудаком, который подыскал себе замену, но, по большей части, всё было нормально.

На каком-то моменте Демо отпросился, на что Скаут кивнул, заверяя, что сам может ходить и что-нибудь найти, особенно тогда, когда уже он обследовал общую комнату, и, наконец, кухню. Парень помахал на прощание, и, с помощью своей щербатой самодельной трости умудрился найти дверь, выходя в коридор.

— Ладно, поехали, — пробормотал Скаут сам себе, потирая руки. — Один бутер в стиле слепого Скаута. Всё получится.

Он добрёл до холодильника и умудрился найти нужные продукты на удивление легко и быстро. Он не знал, какой сыр он взял, но подумал, что и так сойдёт. Он потратил на складывание бутера несколько попыток, а потом за собой убрал, но бутерброд на вкус был сносен, и Скаут был безумно собой горд и доволен. Он с гордостью его доел, положил тарелку в раковину, и, как только закончил, понял, что понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло.

Парень вышел из кухни, потом в коридор, и вокруг себя никого не слышал. Он попытался успокоить разыгравшиеся нервы и шёл дальше по коридору, где, как он знал, был выход.

Он повернул, потом ещё раз, и ещё, а когда он повернул налево, кончик его трости ударился о стену, когда он сделал несколько шагов. Скаут остановился. Он не ожидал там стены. Там не должно было быть стены.

— Э. Всё в порядке, — медленно сказал парень, снова поворачивая налево и пытаясь найти стену, чтобы пойти обратно. — Всё—о!

Его нога стала в пустой воздух, и ему повезло, что он сообразил ухватиться за перила лестницы, которую он не ожидал там встретить. А на какой он был лестнице? Их было довольно много.

— Э. Всё в порядке, — снова пробормотал себе парень, неуверенно продолжая спускаться. — Всё норм. Мне просто найти кого-нибудь, и, и я пойду себе. Вот так. Всё в порядке.

Он всё поворачивал и поворачивал, но никто ему не попадался. Он вошёл в ещё один коридор и всё равно никто ему не попался. Он дотянулся где, как он думал, были двойные двери, которые вели на улицу, но его трость наткнулась на что-то металлическое всего лишь в нескольких футах о него — до полки в кладовой.

Скаут сел на пол, паника росла у него в груди.

— Всё в порядке, всё в порядке, — повторял он себе, будто молился. — Я просто… просто здесь подожду. Кто-нибудь заметит, что меня нет, и они меня найдут. Всё будет хорошо. Со мной всё будет хорошо.

Он привалился спиной к ящику и ждал, стараясь не зареветь. Потому что да, ему было очень страшно, и да, был шанс, что они бросят его искать, если вообще будут его искать, и да, ему было жутко, и одиноко, и он потерялся, и да, он чувствовал себя очень глупо с каждой проходящей секундой, но он был взрослым мужиком, взрослые мужики не плачут. Скаут себе это повторял, притворяясь, что не чувствовал, что у него щёки были мокрыми.

То, что он заснул, он понял только тогда, когда проснулся от чьего-то крика.

— СКАУТ! — он услышал крик, приглушённый расстоянием и дверью. — СКАУТ, ГДЕ ТЫ?

Он не соображал со сна, и не мог понять, кому принадлежал голос.

— Снайпс? — пробормотал парень, еле просыпаясь.

— СКАУТ! НУ ЖЕ, ПАРШИВЕЦ! СКАУТ! — в голосе Снайпера слышалась паника, он был охрипшим, и Скаут понял, что тот долго орал. Он приближался. Сколько Снайпер вообще его искал?

— Снайпс? — попытался позвать он, но в глотке пересохло от сна. Он сглотнул и снова попытался, поднимаясь на трясущиеся ноги. — СНАЙПС? ЙО, СНАЙПС! Я ЗДЕСЬ!

Он услышал, как снаружи остановились шаги на секунду, а потом с грохотом раскрылась дверь, хлопая по полкам.

— Скаут!

Его сгребли в охапку, обнимая, сильные руки сдавили ему туловище, угрожая сломать рёбра. Скаут, мешкаясь, ответил, и облегчение накатило на него, как тяжёлое одеяло.

— На кой чёрт ты меня так пугаешь, сволота ты? — голос Снайпера дрожал и хрипел, мужчина сжал его ещё сильнее. — _Никогда_ так больше не делай. Чуть до инфаркта не довёл, до полусмерти напугал, сидя где-то в шкафу, всё из-за своей гордыни…

— Прости, — пробормотал парнишка, понимая, что у него тоже задрожал голос.

Мужчина отпустил его, держа на расстоянии вытянутой руки, наверное, смеривая взглядом.

— По крайней мере, выглядишь ты нормально. Ты не поранился, нет?

— Нет, просто от того, что на полу спал, тело болит, — Скаут легонько потянулся, качнув головой туда-обратно, расправляя шею. — Всё нормально. Не надо звать Медика или что-то в этом духе.

— На полу спал? — ужас коснулся голоса Снайпера. — Сколько ты вообще тут прождал?

— Не знаю, — признался парень. — Демо ушёл куда-то перед обедом, и я сделал себе поесть — всё сам, и это впечатляюще, я тебе скажу — потом я попытался уйти с базы, но я потерялся, свернув не туда. Я немного побродил и очутился здесь, без понятия, где здесь это «здесь». Ну я и подумал, что лучше подожду здесь, а не где-нибудь с лестницы свалюсь, правильно? Это почти случилось, чуть с лестницы не свалился.

— И тебе надо было непременно ждать в чёртовом чулане? — мужчина был раздражён. Он остановился, а потом Скаута взяли за ухо, но не так сильно, отчего больно не было. — На кой хрен ты меня так пугаешь, хулиганьё?! Господи, какой это был кошмар.

— Прости, — повторил Скаут. Он перемялся с ноги на ногу, повесив голову. — Э. Я немного голодный. Ужин скоро?

— Только что закончился. Я проснулся по будильнику, думал, что отведу нас сюда, а ты просто — просто встал и ушёл, и нигде тебя нет! Я подумал, «ладно, наверное, тебя Солдат забрал на ужин или что-то, никаких проблем», и я тоже сюда пришёл. Пришёл, а остальные уже уходят, и ого, сюрприз-сюрприз, _никто_ не знает, куда ты сбежал. Они думали, что ты пошёл обратно в фургон, а я был слишком занят чёртовым _сердечным приступом_ , чтобы им что-то объяснять.

— Прости, — снова отозвался парень, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается вина.

Снайпер вздохнул.

— Ладно, ладно, хватит выглядеть, как щенок побитый. Я злюсь, потому что психую, вот и всё. Ты нормально справился. Давай просто… возьмём тебе поесть и на боковую. Тебе достаточно приключений на день, да?

— Да, — парнишка дотянулся и взял мужчину за рукав. — Показывай дорогу.

Они шли, и рука Скаута соскользнула во всё ещё трясущуюся руку Снайпера, и никто на это ничего не сказал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * прим. переводчика — в тексте идёт отсылка с «двойным дном» — «American Pastime» — огромному пласту в американской культуре, посвящённому бейсболу.


	6. Методом проб и ошибок

— Э-э-э… Очкастый. Солнечно-очкастый. Солнышко. Солнышко Очкастое. Э. Очковое… не, это тупо.

— Друг, ты чего несёшь такое?

Скаут лежал на земле около фургона (несмотря на протесты Снайпера, что там было гадко), рядом с ним тихо крутилась пластинка с Джимми Хендриксом.

— Тихо, — отозвался парень. — Я думаю.

— Не надорвись.

— Э-э-э, шляпа. Шляпочный. Ковбой… мальчик-ковбой. Это—это ведь не ковбойская шляпа. У твоей шляпы имя есть?

— …чёртова _Анна-Мария_ , о чём ты толкуешь вообще, спрашиваешь имя шляпы?

— Да нет же, для них имена есть, для разных видов шляп! — настоял парень. — У меня бейсбольная кепка, у Инжа каска, а у тебя, э… как её обозвать-то?

— О, фетровая шляпа, ты об этом?

— Во! Чувак в фетровой шляпе. Или—или просто Фетр, — парнишка призадумался. — Не, звучит грубо. Звучит так, будто я тебя обозвать хочу. Вычеркнем это.

— Тебе к Медику не надо, нет? У тебя часом инсульт не случился? — тревога Снайпера росла в геометрической прогрессии.

— Не. Э-э-э… Не Очко, не Фетр. Жилет? Не, э-э… Вышка. Высокий чувак.

— Ты о чём вообще?

— Пытаюсь выдумать тебе ещё какое-нибудь прозвище кроме «Снайпса», — немного раздражённо отозвался Скаут.

— Чего? Зачем?

— Просто—просто у всех остальных же есть прозвища, которые я им даю, правильно? — Начал парень. — Пиро — Мямля, Инжи — Касочный, Медик — Док, Демо — Циклоп, ну, знаешь, типа того. Но, блин, «Снайпс»? Неоригинально. Я лучше могу. Просто надо поразмыслить.

— …ты действительно хотел назвать меня Очковым? — наконец спросил мужчина со смесью веселья и обиды в голосе.

— Тихо. Не все идеи попадают в финальный монтаж, Дылда, — с сарказмом ответил Скаут. — Погоди, Дылда! Во идея! Неоригинально, конечно, но уже начало положено!

— Меня так постоянно в детстве обзывали, нет, спасибо, — парень услышал, как Снайпер вернулся к чистке винтовки.

— Кенгуру. Коала. Крокодил. Вомбат.

— Это просто животные из Австралии.

— Ладно. Э-э-э… Высокий. Дылда. Бобовый Стебель. Пугало.

— Теперь это просто грубо.

— Ну, ты сам попробуй прозвища придумывать, а? — раздражённо ответил Скаут.

— Что, для тебя, что ли?

— Ага. Если так легко, чего сам не придумаешь для меня, а?

Снайпер замолк на несколько секунд.

— Ладно. Зайчишка, Слизняк, Короткоствольный, Дрыгоножка, Кенгурёнок _*_ , Щенок, Два Вершка, Трещалка — мне продолжать?

Повисло молчание.

— Ты чё, думал над ними? — с подозрением спросил парень.

— Возможно, — отозвался мужчина, снова возвращаясь к чистке.

— Ну, а я только щас начал, так что нечестно, — Скаут надулся. — Как, бля, хочешь… Здоровый… Чувак. Растянутая тянучка. Тянешь… нет, всё-таки это бессмыслица какая-то, не…

Он услышал, как Снайпер усмехнулся, и заулыбался.

— Э-э… Ногастый. Ногастый! Это подойдёт! — парень выпрямился.

— …Ногастый.

— Ага, потому что ты высокий! Из-за ног! — с гордостью ответил парнишка.

— Потому что. «Из-за ног», — мужчина медленно повторил фразу, и между ними повисло молчание.

— …да, это тупо.

— Да.

* * *

— Знаешь, я бы сам смог это сделать для тебя, — напомнил Снайпер, шагая где-то за плечом Скаута, пока тот возился с формой, иногда задевая локтем мужчину.

— А я тебе говорю, я сам могу всё сделать, да, я тоже участвовал в нашем разговоре, — горделиво огрызнулся парнишка.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я понял. Ты взрослый мальчик, можешь сам о себе позаботиться. Но в этом нет ничего такого, чтобы попросить помочь, ясно?

— Это _стирка_ , Снайпс, — сухо ответил Скаут, просовывая руки в карманы, проверяя, не оставлял он там чего-нибудь.

— Да, но…

Скаут к нему обернулся.

— Снайпс. Сядь уже, — скомандовал он, указывая куда-то на шкафчики.

Снайпер быстро сел, только для того, чтобы паренёк умолк.

— Господи. Не надо сердиться, — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как тот возвращается к своему занятию. — Просто пытаюсь помочь.

Скаут закатил глаза, вываливая вещи из корзины в машинку.

— Сам могу.

— Ты… Скаут, бога ради, ты цветное от белого разделять будешь? — мужчина обеспокоился.

Парень обернулся к нему с ничего не выражающим выражением лица. Он был невозмутим.

— Снайпс. Я ношу этот шмот уже восемь лет. Они не окрасятся, они все уже вылиняли к чёртовой матери. Я так стирал с самого _приезда_. Всё нормально.

— Ну… как знаешь, — медленно отозвался Снайпер. Наступило молчание, Скаут наливал моющее средство в барабан, ориентируясь на мышечную память, и теперь возился с панелью управления. — А зачем тогда позвал с собой, если тебе не нужна моя помощь?

— Ты жалуешься, что ли? — Скаут ставил последнюю настройку (самую изощрённую и раздражающую), рассчитывая, сколько времени уйдёт на стирку.

— Нет, просто я растерян, — ответил мужчина. — Тебя было нужно сюда довести?

— Не, сам бы справился, — парнишка нажал на кнопку и услышал, как оживает машинка. — Просто мне скучно, вот и всё.

— Первый раз в жизни меня кто-то находит _забавным_.

— Ну, ладно, мне просто нравится, когда ты рядом.

В комнате разлилось молчание на несколько секунд, и Скаут понял, что было странным такое говорить. Чё он к нему пристал, как банный лист? Он с ним провёл-то всего, наверное, не более недели, и вот теперь он его таскает с собой везде, только потому что ему одиноко стало?

— О, дружок, — наконец тихо отозвался мужчина, он звучал невероятно тронутым, и у парня раскраснелось лицо.

— Тихо, — шикнул парень, оборачиваясь и прислоняясь бедром к гудящей машинке. — Так, ладно, чем хочешь заняться, пока я сушить не повешу? У нас час, наверное.

Он услышал, как Снайпер почесал щетину.

— Ну. Можем послушать что-нибудь, но кроме тех трёх альбомов, которые ты постоянно крутишь. Можем, наконец, к Доку пойти, может, он откопал чего-нибудь. Он меня постоянно дёргал, чтобы я тебя привёл на осмотр. И заставлял меня отчитываться каждые пару дней ради его исследований, и он меня порядком подзаколебал.

— Лады, сейчас будет лучшим, как никогда, — Скаут пожал плечами, вставая. — Руку.

Снайпер взял его за руку и повёл туда, где, как парень был практически уверен, находился лазарет. Скаут не был там с того самого дня, когда узнал о своих глазах, так что дорога была незнакомой. Хватка мужчины на его руке было крепкой, но осторожной — не сжимал слишком сильно, в то время как они шли по неизвестному коридору.

Они остановились, и Снайпер постучал костяшками свободной руки по двери, приоткрывая её.

— Док?

— _Ja, ja, guten morgen_ , герр Снайпер, — откуда-то сбоку отозвался Медик. В первый раз в жизни Скаут услышал, как тот не возился с металлическими инструментами и не резал чьё-то тело, напротив, он услышал, как захлопывается книга и шелестят листы бумаги. — Позвольте мне разобраться с кое-какими вещами, и, я полагаю, вы наконец-то привели вашего _Junge_ ко мне на осмотр после того, как я просил вас об этом _всю неделю_?

— Э. Да, — Снайпер помялся. — Простите. Забывал.

— Да, я полагаю, именно _поэтому_ вы не приводили его сюда, — Медик звучал таинственно, глухо и почти саркастично, и парень почувствовал, как мужчина рядом с ним одеревенел. Скаут сжал ему руку, и тот немного расслабился.

— Вы о чём? — парень нахмурился.

— Он немного боится больниц, помимо всего прочего, — спокойно ответил доктор.

— Да? У, я тоже, — Скаут повернул голову к Снайперу, и почувствовал, как тот распрямляется. — Ну, я тоже боялся, когда сюда приехал — но сейчас уже получше, знаешь. Мы тут так часто ошиваемся. У тебя ещё это не прошло, что ли?

— Не совсем, — ответил мужчина так тихо, чтобы услышать его смог только парень.

— В любом случае, полагаю, что он снова пытается тебя защищать, — вздохнул Медик, приближаясь к Скауту и кладя ему руку на плечо, быстро проводя через комнату. Только через мгновение Снайпер отпустил кисть парня, сделав пару шагов вслед за ними. — Это уже становится какой-то традицией, если фингал герра Солдата вам о чём-то говорит.

— Ты ему фингал поставил?! — Скаут обернулся к Снайперу.

— …да, — наконец неловко тот отозвался.

— Снайпс-то? Во анекдот. Кто-нибудь, сделайте фотографию.

Медик усмехнулся.

— Да, твой сторожевой пёс не знает, когда остановиться, когда перестать беспричинно волноваться и перестать вздёргиваться при любом признаке опасности, считая это заботой о тебе. Повторюсь, он слишком сильно тебя защищает.

— Ну, да, у него такое есть, — Скаут дёрнул плечом. На короткое мгновение разлилось молчание.

— Понятно, — хмыкнул доктор. — И тебя это _беспокоит_?

— Чего? Не, никогда, — парнишка усмехнулся, направляясь к каталке и садясь на неё, ему не нужно было подсказывать. Он знал теперь, как всё происходит, привык к действиям после многочисленных процедур после сражений. — Приятно, когда о тебе кто-то постоянно беспокоится, это очень мило. Ну, типа, не круто-мило, а мило-мило. Так понятно? Думаю, понятно. Ладно, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Здорово, знаешь, когда есть друг, который присматривает за твоей спиной.

— Да. Друг, — Медик ответил тем же загадочным тоном.

— Док, может, не станешь? — напряжённо отозвался Снайпер, находясь в нескольких метрах от них.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Но это должно случиться _рано или поздно_ , герр Снайпер, — спокойно ответил доктор.

— Вы о чём сейчас? — озадачился Скаут, вертя голову то к одному, то к другому.

— Ни о чём, — в унисон ответили оба, Снайпер — рвано, Медик — с вымученным вздохом.

Медик взял у него анализы в течение тридцати секунд, и Скаут услышал, как тот начал перебирать бумаги.

— Далее, я задам тебе те же вопросы, как в прошлый раз. После этого я осмотрю твои глаза, а потом скажу, что знаю. _Klingt gut_?

— Валяй, — паренёк качал ногой.

В остальном, Скаут думал, что его ответы остались прежними, но в конце Медик уверил, что прогресс есть, и парнишке ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить. Затем он осмотрел глаза Скаута, и поведал даже с некоторым удивлением, что внутренние повреждения стали исчезать, что было прекрасной новостью (всё же Скаут этого до конца и не понял).

— Это означает, что твои глаза и вправду заживают сами собой, — в голосе доктора звучали ноты удивления. — Я не ожидал таких перемен в лучшую сторону. Я полагал, что мне нужно будет искать способ излечить их, как только разберусь, почему лечебная жидкость неэффективна, но, выходит, они и сами могут зажить до того момента.

— Док, чё, серьёзно? — Скаут засиял.

— _Ja_! В идеале, конечно, мы можем ускорить процесс, так что я поделюсь с тобой своими мыслями на данный момент, если ты не против.

— Да, конечно, валяй.

Медик поведал ему о двух идеях: первая заключалась в том, что медицинская жидкость не срабатывала на определённых мягких тканях, вроде глаз или мозга вследствие их клеточной структуры. Обычно, если наёмники получали пулю в глаз или мозг, они умирали, не дожидаясь лечения. В данном случае, Скауту просто не повезло, что у него остались открытые глаза, а урон был недостаточным для того, чтобы его убить, но, если бы он умер, он бы вернулся невредимым.

Его вторая идея была, возможно, продолжением первой, и заключалась она в том, что лечебная жидкость могла восстанавливать только существующие клетки, так что, если более не оставалось клеток определённого типа, тогда медигану было нечего исправлять.

Но существовала проблема. О системе Респауна Медику и Инженеру не было положено распространяться, но врач в общих чертах обрисовал, что они могут попытаться воссоздать его как можно ближе к копии до его смерти. Доктор объяснил, что это могло быть противодействием одному из побочных эффектов Респауна — замедлению естественного старения.

Медик говорил, что Респаун — это тонкая технология, но существовала возможность, что система может не распознать ранение Скаута, тем самым, не излечивая его глаза. Была такая возможность, но он не хотел просто взять и усыплять парня, потому что это бы откатило лечение назад, к первому дню, полностью стирая великолепный прогресс.

Скаут переварил это, поблагодарил доктора за его тяжёлую работу над его лечением, и сказал, что, какая бы мысль к нему не пришла, парень бы с ней согласился. А потом он потянулся к Снайперу — тот тихо сидел рядом всё это время, но Скаут знал, что он там — и они ушли.

— Всё нормально? — мужчина обратился к нему, когда они шагали по коридору.

— Да. Да, всё нормально, — парнишка замолк на какое-то время. — Стирка?

— …ох, бля. Совсем позабыл, — признался он.

— А я тебе что говорил? Я взрослый мальчик, я ответственный, когда надо, — жеманно отозвался паренёк, когда мужчина отводил его обратно в прачечную.

— Ага, ага. Паршивец.

Снайпер стоял рядом, когда Скаут доставал вещи из машинки и кидал в сушилку, и умудрился спасти носок, прилипший к задней стенке барабана, прежде чем включая режим сушки.

— Тогда пошли чего-нибудь пожрём. Обед скоро.

— Лады. Только я готовить не буду, — ответил парень, когда они выходили. — Ты будешь. Ты знаешь как.

— Жалею, что сказал об этом, — пробормотал Снайпер. — Сел с этим на шею.

— Ага, — Скаут взял его под локоть, когда они шли по коридору.

* * *

— Снайпс, ты где?

Он уже заканчивал растяжку, когда услышал рядом с собой шорох.

— Не знаю, хочу ли говорить, — медленно ответил Снайпер. — Ты спрашиваешь только тогда, когда поцепляться хочешь.

— Не, не хочу, где ты? — парень дотянулся, и под его ладонью обнаружилось предплечье мужчины. — Вот так, хорошо. Стой смирно.

— Чего…? — начал было Снайпер, но внезапно Скаут накинулся на него сзади, усаживаясь на него, обвивая ногами ему талию, охватывая руками ему плечи. — Ты… друг, ты чё творишь такое?

— Пошла, лошадка, — парень похлопал ему по плечу.

Молчание.

— Я тебе не хренова _лошадка_.

— Тогда вперёд, собачки**, — Скаут заулыбался. — Ну давай, я голодный.

Между ними повисло долгое молчание, а потом Снайпер, наконец, зашагал.

— Это только потому, что иначе ты будешь ныть, — пробормотал мужчина, и паренёк засиял.

— Да, бля! — он был доволен собой. — Ты самый лучший!

— Да заткнись ты.

Скаут обхватил его крепче, и заметил, что ему случилось несчастье быть задетым полами его фетровой шляпы прямо в глаз. Он поразмыслил над своими действиями на секунду, а потом спокойно забрал у мужчины его шляпу, цепляя ему на голову собственную кепку. Снайпер замер.

— …чего…

— Чё у тебя голова такая большая? — парнишка поправил съезжающую полу шляпы.

Снайпер не нашёлся, что сказать, просто продолжал идти некоторое время в полном молчании.

— Ну, у… у тебя маленькая голова, получается? Моя не больше обычной. Может, чуть больше.

— Я не маленький! — Скаут ощетинился.

Снайпер дотянулся к нему и нахлобучил ему шляпу на моську, отчего парнишка взвизгнул.

— Я никогда не говорил, что ты маленький, милый, не надо так защищаться, — немного самодовольно сказал мужчина.

— Эй. Грубо, — парень хотел тыкнуть ему пальцем в щёку, но попал в нос.

— Ты почему сегодня такой приставучий? — мужчина поморщился от тычка.

— Не знаю. Скучно. Мне нужно хобби. Обычно я рисовал. Мог бы попробовать улучшить сальтуху, в прошлый раз чуть запястье не сломал.

— Ты можешь сальто делать? — интерес у Снайпера проснулся.

— …нет, — медленно ответил Скаут, совсем, как лжец.

— Можешь!

— Так, тихо, не говори никому, иначе этому конца не будет! — парнишка затараторил, цепляясь за плечи мужчины. — Я как-то сказал об этом ребятам в команде легкоатлетов, и все такие сразу «О, сделаешь сальтуху?», _заебали_ , честное слово.

— Никому не скажу, клянусь, — заверил мужчина, и парень притянулся к нему ближе, кладя подбородок ему на плечо.

— Лучше не надо, — пробормотал он, на что Снайпер хмыкнул. Скаут почувствовал, как изменилась температура, а звук шагов сапог по песку сменился звуком шагов по бетону.

— Ты был в команде? — неожиданно спросил мужчина.

— Да. Много чё выиграл для школы.

— Думаю, твоя мама тобою гордилась, — Снайпер остановился, подсаживая парня обратно на себя. — Держись крепче, чёртов ты бесёнок.

— Какой на хуй _бесёнок_? — Скаут захихикал.

— Ты, — ответил мужчина, и парень почувствовал, как тот остановился в дверном проёме, заминаясь на мгновение, давая понять, что на кухне есть люди.

— Эй, ребят! — позвал парнишка и услышал пьяное фырканье.

— Снимите себе, блядь, номер! — отозвался Демо, когда Снайпер занёс Скаута на кухню. Парнишка его потрепал, на что мужчина беззвучно засмеялся, чуть подрагивая.

— Кадет! — рявкнул Солдат. — У тебя сломаны ноги или каким-то образом они повреждены? Так не пойдёт!

— Не, просто устал, а ноги мои сильны, как никогда! — Снайпер ссадил Скаута на столешницу, будто это было совершенно нормальным.

— Кофе хочешь? Я делаю, — мужчина пробормотал так, чтобы услышать его смог только парень.

— Я ненавижу бобовый сок, Очечник, ты же знаешь, — парнишка постукивал пятками о шкафчики.

— Опять прозвища, да? — спросил Снайпер, на что Скаут кивнул с широченной улыбкой. — Ладно, хорошо, посмотрим, как выйдет.

— Думаешь, я тебе не смогу придумать нормальное прозвище, Дылда?

— Думаю, что ты ещё пока его не нашёл, парень.

— Я тебе придумаю прозвище, — настоял парнишка, выстукивая ритм. — И оно будет классное.

— Конечно, приятель. Конечно.

* * *

— Не знаю, просто… просто странно как-то, — Скаут скрестил руки на груди, приваливаясь к спинке шезлонга, сидя в очках. — Слушай, это ж твоя кровать.

— Ты у нас здесь без глаз, — судя по тону, Снайпер похоже скрестил руки на груди. — Тебе матрас. Вот и всё.

— У меня комната есть, между прочим! Я могу пойти обратно и спать в собственной постели, теперь я чуть лучше знаю план базы, и моя комната находится ближе остальных, так что я могу попросить помочь, если мне потребуется!

— В последний раз, когда я положился на других, ты оказался без сознания в чулане, — остро бросил мужчина. — Я тебе не позволю там мотаться, просто потому что тебе неудобно.

— Моя ма не растила сына, который пританцовывает к чуваку в его же фургон и спит в его же постели, — заупрямился парень. — Это грубо и странно.

— Ну, блядь, не повезло.

— Так, знаешь, что, у меня для тебя новости, дружище, — Скаут гневливо на него уставился. — Я и тут посплю, если мне нужно будет. Ты будешь спать в своей кровати, так или иначе.

— Я буду спать на грёбанном стуле до тех пор, пока козлить перестанешь.

— Тогда никто не будет спать в постели!

— Ладно.

— Ладно!

Скаут рванул на базу, дуясь в общей комнате примерно час, остальные наёмники оставили его в покое, видя, в каком настроении тот пребывал. В ту ночь он и вправду спал на улице в шезлонге, а когда проснулся, обнаружил, что был закутан в одеяло, оберегаемый от ночного холода пустыни. Снайпер заверял, что ничего не знал об одеяле, никогда не видел это одеяло в принципе в своей жизни, какое ещё одеяло — не сознавался даже под самым смертоносным взглядом Скаута.

Их бойкот на матрас длился где-то два дня, некоторые их проделки пересекались с этим событием. Скаут устал, что у него постоянно ныла спина и шея, но он держался молодцом, несмотря на любые последствия. Когда он возвращался после обеда в фургон, он решил, что оно того не стоило (и его провожал Пиро), так что он наступил себе на горло и решил вздремнуть на матрасе. Не в смысле он сдался, нет — он всё ещё мог спать ночами на улице, просто… он немного отдохнёт на кровати днём. Ничего такого.

Он вошёл в фургончик, и уже полз по лестнице, когда услышал ровное дыхание сверху, но он был такой усталый и у него так всё болело, так что он просто отпихнул Снайпера и лёг рядом на своей половине. Было тесно, но ему было наплевать.

Мужчина проснулся от толчка и тихо сматерился.

— Твою мать. Не хотел здесь засыпать.

— Ага, да, — пробормотал Скаут. — Я устал спать на улице. Там холодно. Я посплю тут.

— Ну, блядь, не повезло, — ответил Снайпера. — Мне и тут хорошо. Я не слезу.

— И я тоже, так что вот, — горделиво отозвался парнишка, укутываясь в край одеяла.

— Ты сдашься и слезешь — мне, в отличие от тебя, наплевать, с кем спать. Я привык.

— А кто сказал, что мне не наплевать, вомбат? — парировал Скаут, отворачиваясь от Снайпера. — Просто заткнись и дай поспать.

— Могу сказать тебе то же самое, — пробормотал мужчина, и парнишка пихнул его локтем, довольно быстро проваливаясь в сон в постели, которая становилась такой знакомой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * прим. переводчика — в западном фандоме распространено прозвище “Roo”, которое Снайпер дал Скауту. «Ру» — сокращение от «кенгуру», но для русского читателя адаптировано как «кенгурёнок» для более простого восприятия.  
> ** прим. переводчика — “giddyup” используется при погоне лошадей, “mush” — при погоне собак в собачьей упряжке. В данном контексте используется “mush”.


	7. Изучение

— Не знаю, мне нравится «Бобовый Стебель». У этого, типа, двойной смысл есть.

Скаут уселся на подлокотник мягкого кресла, бездумно водя ногтем по краю одной из своих пластинок. Снайпер читал журнал, наверное, судя по звуку перелистывания страниц.

— И почему? — праздно поинтересовался мужчина.

— Ну. Ты высокий. И ты любишь кофе. А кофе получается из кофейных зёрен.

— Значит, ты его и оставишь?

— Не знаю. Оставлю себе поле для размышлений, — паренёк откинул голову назад, к потолку. — Знаешь, я всегда могу делать то, что _ты_ обычно делаешь. Сочинять новые слова.

— И когда я их сочиняю? — озадачился Снайпер.

— Каждый раз, блин! Ты меня недавно булькой назвал. Вот чё такое булька?

— Во-первых, ударение ставится на первый слог, господи боже. Если определенные слова не употребляются в тех местах, где ты рос, это не значит, что их не существует вообще.

— Ага, да. А какие ещё у тебя есть?

— А с чего вдруг такой интерес? — мужчина нахлобучил парню кепку на моську.

— Не вдруг! — Скаут запротестовал, надевая её обратно. — Просто расскажи!

— Не, ты будешь ржать над ними.

— Ладно, как хочешь, — парень надулся, откидываясь назад. Он услышал, как Снайпер перевернул страницу. — Чё читаешь?

— Журнал, — просто ответил мужчина. — Не новый, просто убиваю время.

— Расскажи, о чём пишут.

— …о чём ты?

— Почитай. Мне скучно.

— Тебе всегда скучно, — пробормотал он. — Ну… это рекламный плакат.

— Никто не говорит «рекламный плакат».

— Так, ты… слушай, если ты продолжишь на меня наскакивать, я тебе читать перестану.

— _Наскакивать_? — Скаут даже приподнялся.

— Да твою ж… теперь ты подъебать пытаешься или действительно спрашиваешь, что это значит? — остро бросил Снайпер. — Если в этом всё дело, я тебя брошу в общей комнате.

— Мне правда интересно, — парнишка убрал руки, снова надуваясь. — Снайпс, ё-моё.

— Ну. «Наскакивать», это… наезжать, ввязываться в драку, наверное.

— О. Ясно. Это _вообще_ не то, о чём я подумал, когда ты сказал, _поэтому_ растерялся.

— …знаешь, что? Я даже спрашивать не буду.

— Да. Не стоит. Просто расскажи, чё пишут в журналах, — Скаут снова уселся.

— Это р— _реклама_ , — указал мужчина, на что парень заулыбался. — Тут леди, которая очень радуется своей новой стиралке.

— Хорошенькая? — спросил Скаут без следа веселья в голосе.

— Я… без понятия? Наверное? — смутился Снайпер. — А на следующей странице реклама сигарет. Не те, которые я курю, другие.

— Какие?

— Филип Моррис?

— О, так это те, что Спай курит.

Мужчина слегла повозился, и парень был уверен, что тот уставился на него.

— И как, чёрт возьми, ты это знаешь? — тот был в полном недоумении.

— Э, так я видел месяца с два назад, как он их из упаковки вынимает, чтобы в эту блестящую штуковину положить? Типа?

— И ты просто… запомнил? — с подозрением спросил Снайпер.

— Ну… да. Перестань, я много всяких штук запоминаю. Знаю, ты куришь Кэмелс.

— Это просто догадка! Ты никогда не видел, как я курю! — в его голосе звучало осуждение.

— Видел, гораздо раньше, как мы стали общаться. Даже если и не видел, я знаю запах, такие мой брат Тони курил, пока ма его бросить не заставила, — Скаут пожал плечами.

Снайпер затих на мгновение.

— Зачем ты обращаешь внимание на такие мелочи?

— Не знаю. Иногда мелочи важны. Просто расскажи о рекламе, мы дальше и двух страниц не продвинулись! — он пихнул его в плечо собственным.

— …ладно, — парень услышал и почувствовал, как мужчина подвинулся. — Ну, тут бокс и этот старый мужик, ему где-то под полтинник.

— Блеск. Дальше!

Он услышал, как легко Снайпер усмехнулся, перелистывая страницу.

— Реклама мебели, снова леди.

— Хорошенькая?

— …ну, во-первых, похоже, она замужем, учитывая то, что у ней ребёнок играет около кушетки.

— Эй, матери-одиночки существуют.

— Да тихо ты, — мужчина пихнул его локтем. — На следующей странице реклама алкоголя, какой-то парниша лет двадцати сидит в баре, будто он владелец этого заведения.

— Хорошенький?

— …безусловно, Скаут.

— Блеск.

— Эй, он может быть женат, не надейся так сильно, — сухо отозвался Снайпер.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак, дай порадоваться жизни! Как думаешь, со сколькими горячими и завидными парнями я сталкиваюсь в повседневной жизни?

— … _с восемью, Скаут, блядь_!

— Я сказал с ГОРЯЧИМИ и ЗАВИДНЫМИ, Снайпс!

Прошло несколько добрых секунд мёртвой тишины.

— …господи. Грубо, — Снайпер был в ужасе.

— Я—я не говорю, что никто из вас некрасивый, просто трое из них могут быть старше моего отца, двое из них носят маски, а один с катушек слетел. Это усугубляет дело.

— _Ты считаешь Инжа горячим_?!

— Н—не в этом смысл этого разговора, во-первых, и, во-вторых, как ты прицепился к тому, что я думаю, что _Инж_ красивый, прежде чем понять, что я называю _тебя_ горячим?!

Снайпер затих на несколько секунд.

— …о, чёрт, ты назвал, всё-таки, — наконец, выдавил он из себя.

— Так, знаешь, х—хватит с меня журналов этих, съехало всё куда-то не туда. И ещё, если скажешь Инжу, что я считаю его горячим, я тебя убью. Но потом.

Скаут поднялся и вышел из фургончика, и он был уверен, что лицо у него полыхало.

* * *

Скаут сидел в общей комнате, слушал музыку по радио вместо своего проигрывателя. С ним были Инженер с Солдатом, сидели за столом и играли в рыбалку с удивительной сдержанностью. Обычно Солдат мог проломить стол от злобы прежде, чем бы они с Инженером сыграли первую партию из четырёх, но сейчас они вели себя спокойно. Где-то на кухне Хеви себе делал что-то поесть, Пиро, очевидно, ему «помогал», хотя Скаут не мог понять, о чём они говорили, потому что единственное, что он смог бы понять, это если бы что-то подожгли. Демо, вероятно, наблюдал за карточной игрой и напивался.

Парень услышал, как кто-то зашёл в комнату, и все затихли.

— Привет, Снайпер! — отозвался Солдат.

— Привет, — ответил мужчина, садясь на кушетку. Скаут сидел вразвалку, поэтому его ноги заняли практически всю площадь, так что Снайпер сел на самом краю. — Что за песня?

— Без понятия.

— Э… что за группа тогда? — снова спросил мужчина.

— Не знаю, британское что-то. Я даже названия вспомнить не могу.

— Понятно, — снова наступило молчание. — А… хорошая?

— Не знаю, — отозвался парень, постукивая носками кед друг о друга. — Ты слаб на уши стал, _сам_ решить не можешь?

Снова молчание.

— Ты чего так взъелся, приятель? — Снайпер растерялся.

— Сам скажи, — огрызнулся Скаут, приподнимаясь и яростно вглядываясь в мужчину.

Он услышал, как за столом прекратили играть.

— Парниш, ты чего? — также растерянно спросил Демо.

— Серьёзно! Не знаю, что я такого натворил, — стрелок звучал чуть печально.

— Кончай это уже, Спай, — на мгновение в комнате повисла тишина, а потом все разразились хохотом, а рядом с ним послышалась отборная матерщина на французском и звук отключения имитации.

— И как ты узнал, что это не он? — потребовал Шпион.

— Э, ну, потому что ты не умеешь в Снайпса? — легко ответил Скаут, усаживаясь снова, закладывая руки за голову. — Чувак, можно было с первых шагов понять, что это не он.

— А что его выдало, мальчик? — восхищённо спросил Инженер из-за стола.

— Во-первых, он никогда не пританцовывает в комнату, где так много народу, не так громко, — начал парень, загибая пальцы, откинув голову к потолку. — Во-вторых, он бы там не садился, он бы спихнул мне ноги. В-третьих, он знает эту песню! Он обожает The Who, знает о них всё, до сих пор их The Detours называет.

А потом Скаут услышал смех, идущий откуда-то около двери, и он приподнялся, понимая, кому он принадлежал.

— Ну, что я тебе говорил, Спук? Парень тебя насквозь видит, хотя глаз у него и нет! Так, парни, платите. Мы со светлячком выиграли по чесноку.

Скаут нахмурился, когда услышал, как другие наёмники встают с мест, ругаясь, протягивая Снайперу, как понял парень, деньги.

— Эй, а какого хрена? — тот ощетинился.

— Я поспорил с бушманом, что ты не смог бы различить его и меня, если б принял его облик, — горько поведал Шпион. — Он не согласился, но другие поддержали.

— Я думал, что пройдёт много времени, прежде чем ты поймёшь, — признался Инжи. — Снайпер сказал, что ты знаешь то, чего Спай не знает, Пиро согласился. Таковы были условия. Здоровяк думал, что ты поймёшь, когда он заговорит с тобой. Солдат думал, что ты не поймёшь, пока тебя бы не ударили ножом, хотя Спай не собирался, а Демо вообще ни о чём не знал.

— Э, я б всё равно не ставил бы, — небрежно вставил Демо.

— А ты на что поставил? — Скаут обратился к Снайперу.

— На то, что ни секунды в тебе не сомневался, — самодовольно отозвался тот. — И, знаешь, такое дело: ты получаешь большую половину моей доли. Ты тоже неплохо в роль вжился.

— Йо, Хеви, он правда мне отдаст половину? — с подозрением спросил парень, держа купюры.

— Похоже, он отдаёт тебе твою половину, да, — ответил Хеви после того, как осмотрел их руки.

— О, ты мне не веришь? — спросил стрелок с обидой в голосе. Парень закатил глаза.

— Ты только что поспорил со Спаём чтобы провести меня, так что нет, — ответил он, скрещивая руки на груди, на что команда издала дружное «о-о-о-о», а Пиро счастливо захихикал где-то сбоку.

— Ладно, ладно. Прости, что провёл тебя, дружок. Больше так не стану.

Пиро с умилением вздохнул.

— Как хочешь, Ногастый, — отозвался Скаут, наконец-то позволяя улыбке появиться на его лице.

— О, мы снова играем в прозвища, так?

— Да, ты заслужил, — жеманно ответил парнишка.

— Резонно. Включи радио громче, мне нравится эта песня, — Снайпер спихнул ноги Скаута, садясь рядом.

— Конечно, — ответил парень, и мир вокруг вернулся к своим делам.

* * *

Скаут был мастером в прыжках со скакалкой.

Он научился каждому трюку, который когда-либо видел, от тройных прыжков до сальто, и понял, что это было для него естественно. В конце концов, у него уже была ловкость. К какому-то моменту он стал подзывать к себе Снайпера, чтобы побахвалиться перед ним, и тот искренне восхищался, но сейчас Скаут достиг вершины древа совершенствования, и ему становилось скучно.

И поэтому ему в голову пришла идея.

— Эй, Снайпс, можешь мне верёвку кинуть? — просто попросил он, протягивая руку к поднимающемуся со стула мужчине.

— Конечно.

Его взяли за руку и провели, и ему в ладонь спокойно вложили скакалку. Снайпер не двинулся.

— Э, приятель, — Скаут спокойно обвязал верёвку вокруг запястья мужчины, на что тот попытался отпрянуть. — Ты чего…

А затем парень ухватился за другой конец и рванул вперёд, и Снайперу, привязанному к другому концу, не оставалось выбора, кроме как бежать следом, лишь бы не оторвали руку от плеча.

— Не отставай, вомбат! — орал парнишка, рвясь в открытую пустыню около базы, а Снайпер, что-то выкрикивая, матерясь и спотыкаясь, старался на свалиться позади.

Неожиданно мужчина дёрнул верёвку, и Скаута смело куда-то налево.

— Ты не видишь, куда несёшься, больной! — австралиец хватал ртом воздух.

— Так для этого верёвка и нужна! — счастливо отозвался парень, продолжая бежать. — Если я во что-нибудь врежусь, просто дёргай влево или вправо! Давай, вперёд, вперёд! Не отставай!

Он тащил мужчину за собой где-то минут пять, да и не так быстро, как Скаут любил бегать, но у Снайпера не было натренированного сердца для подобного рода действий, да и парень не хотел, ну, знаете. Убивать человека. Поэтому Скаут наворачивал большие круги вокруг базы. В конце концов, он позволил мужчине сбавить темп, а потом остановиться, и он услышал, как тот свалился на землю, дыша, как астматик.

— Я тебя… сволочь… ненавижу, — он не мог продохнуть.

— Не, не ненавидишь, — жеманно отозвался паренёк, который даже не вспотел; он сел рядом с мужчиной, за что получил слабый удар по ноге — тот всё ещё умирал. — Тебе надо держаться в форме. Ты такой же медленный, как Хеви.

— Нет, — заявил Снайпер.

— Ну. Вы все медленные по сравнению со мной, — Скаут пожал плечами, широченно улыбаясь. Следующие несколько минут мужчина приходил в себя, восстанавливая дыхание. — Сколько у нас кругов получилось?

— Не знаю, — признался мужчина. — Я был слишком занят, чтобы твоя полоумная жопа с чем-нибудь не встренулась. Ты псих хренов.

— Это ты согласился приглядывать за мной, — паренёк дёрнул плечом. — Можешь перестать, когда захочешь.

— Не искушай, — зарычал Снайпер, а Скаут засмеялся. — Когда тебе вылечат глаза, обещай, что в следующий раз не будешь тащить меня так быстро.

Парень на какое-то время замолк.

— Ты… хочешь мотаться со мной после того, как вылечусь? — смутился он.

— А ты… нет? — медленно спросил мужчина, садясь.

— Ну, типа, да, ты ж лучший. Я просто потащил тебя и заставил круги наматывать, потому что мне стало _скучно_ , и я подумал… ну, знаешь. Ты устанешь от меня, если уже не устал.

— Друг, — обратился к нему Снайпер, беря его руку в свою. — Если б я от тебя устал, я бы тебя пристрелил, чтоб припугнуть и оставить меня в покое. Мне нравится быть с тобой. Поэтому я это делаю.

— …прям с самого начала я тебе нравился? — Скаут ещё больше удивился.

— Полагаю, ты мне не давал повода не нравиться, так что… да, — паренёк, судя по звуку, понял, что тот дёрнул плечом.

Скаут об этом поразмыслил, а потом поднялся на ноги, и Снайпер сделал вид, что тот ему помогает встать.

— Ты понимаешь, что этими словами привязываешь себя ко мне, понимаешь? — настороженно спросил парнишка.

— Как-нибудь управлюсь, — с сарказмом ответил мужчина, и Скаут щёлкнул ему по тыльной стороне ладони. — Ладно, я пить хочу после этих плясок.

— Хорошо.

* * *

— Так нормально? — тихо спросил Скаут.

— Да, я не против, — ответил Снайпер, хотя тон его голоса немного сбился. А может, парень себе это вообразил.

Но это, Скаут знал наверняка, было для него странно. Но, проведя столько времени без зрения, он начинал забывать черты многих людей, и он сказал об этом мужчине сразу после того, как они проснулись (и он совершенно _не был_ красным, неважно, что скажет вам Снайпер, этот человек сущий грязный лжец), и сказал, что хотел вспомнить его лицо. Мужчина не спросил его зачем, на что парень был очень благодарен, потому что он бы не нашёлся, что сказать. И он не был уверен в причине.

Они сидели на матрасе друг напротив друга, со скрещёнными ногами, и Скаут — и он пытался подавить в себе странное чувство, но это было и _вправду странным_ — обхватил лицо Снайпера ладонями, изучая его черты.

Мужчина не разговаривал, что не было чем-то пугающим, потому что для него было естественным молчать и первым не начинать разговор, но, по какой-то причине, Скаут действовал несмело, ему было немного нелегко. Но, если быть честным, никто не знал, что надо было говорить — кончики пальцев парня очерчивали черты щеки Снайпера, закрытых глаз, нахмуренных бровей, сведённых в сосредоточенности — Скаут пытался сложить картинку воедино, чувствуя едва ощутимое движение лицевых мышц мужчины и его пульс под ладонями парня.

Его пальцы проследили черты его носа, он был осторожен, когда ощутил глаза мужчины — закрытые, но, всё же, уязвимые, парень знал. Потом его брови, первый раз, второй, потом его уши и баки, снова скулы и снова челюсть, его подбородок, едва покрытый щетиной. Снайпер побрился вчерашним вечером, и от него всё ещё пахло лосьоном после бритья, но она снова вернулась. Мужчина как-то объяснил, что она не росла также быстро, как у Демо, но всё равно отрастала почти сразу же. Скаут старался делать всё тщательно, двигаясь медленно с одного места на другое, каждое небольшое изменение требовало ещё большего времени. У Снайпера было лицо длиннее, чем у многих людей, но оно было красивым, понял бегун. Скаут задумался, а понравится ли мужчине, если тот его нарисует. Где-то в глубине души он хотел сесть и нарисовать его, как только к нему вернутся глаза.

— О чём думаешь, милый? — с интересом спросил Снайпер, и его голос был тихим, низким и сипловатым, и Скаут почувствовал, как у него пошли мурашки по предплечьям, хотя в фургончике было довольно душно. Он замер.

— С каких пор ты стал меня так называть? — уклонился от вопроса парень, и голос его звучал также тихо.

Мужчина вопросительно хмыкнул, а пальцы парня оказались на изгибе его подбородка. У Скаута пересохли губы.

— Милый. Ты меня стал так называть.

Снова молчание.

— Мне перестать? — медленно спросил Снайпер, и кончики пальцев Скаута коснулись его нижней губы, когда он говорил, и следующий вдох парня был рваным.

Всё внезапно стало слишком близко, слишком много, и даже без зрения Скаут ощущал, что происходило нечто слишком чувствительное, то, что угрожало накрыть с головой. Когда он понял вопрос, у него эхом забилось сердце в ушах. Действительно, на самом деле понял. Он знал, что, если бы он ответил на вопрос, то всё бы изменилось. Но хотел ли он всё менять? Он так сильно, так сильно этого не хотел.

Так что он сказал.

— Нет. Не надо.

И он почувствовал дыхание Снайпера, когда тот выдохнул, и в тот миг он понял, что сам задержал дыхание. Скаут снова двинулся, его рука покоилась на изгибе щеки Снайпера, а вторую он положил себе на бедро. Когда это они так успели придвинуться друг к другу? Чувствовалось, что они были гораздо ближе, по сравнению с тем, когда они начинали.

— Хорошо, — ровно ответил мужчина почти шёпотом, будто даже немного бездыханно.

Парень был уверен, что лицо у него было красным, и он убрал и вторую руку, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как ему потянуло где-то в животе от разочарования, а голосок в мозгу твердил «прекращай». Он сглотнул дрожь в голосе.

— Э. Я—я ещё поспать хочу, — наконец, выдавил он. — Ничего?

— Хм-м. Я тоже, — и Скаут двинулся, ложась обратно, Снайпер тоже. — Доброй ночи. Или—или, эм, сейчас утро, так что, добрых снов, полагаю? Как там в народе говорят.

— Снайпс. Заканчивай, ещё не поздно, — пробормотал парень, на что мужчина нервно усмехнулся.

— Ладно.

Скаут задремал, чувствуя, как кто-то берёт его за руку, а потом он провалился в сон. Он чувствовал… он чувствовал себя в безопасности. И что-то ещё, чему он не мог дать название, но, по большей части, он чувствовал себя в безопасности.


	8. Результаты

Он сидел на улице, залитый солнечным светом, когда услышал шуршание песка с гравием под подошвами приближающихся сапог. То был не Снайпер, Снайпер был внутри.

— Привет, — Скаут помахал кому-то подходящему.

— Пф-феф! — ответил голос, и парень поник.

— О. Пиро, — он еле слышно вздохнул, где-то надеясь на действительное общение. — Э, Снайпс спит, вроде.

Последовала череда счастливого бубнежа, который обычно Скаут мог разгадать по языку тела. Но неожиданно его как прострелило осознанием, и он выпрямился, хмурясь.

— Погоди, просто… скажи это ещё раз.

Пиро повторил, и у парня в то же мгновение расширились глаза.

— Так ты не за Снайпсом сюда пришёл? — повторил парнишка, и Пиро радостно вдохнул, счастливо хлопая в ладоши и что-то бубня в ответ. — Тихо, тихо, тихо, помедленнее. Я не понимаю, когда ты так быстро говоришь, Мямля, давай, вдох-выдох, и давай по новой.

Вот так Скаут с Пиро сели и следующие полчаса умудрились нормально поговорить, несмотря на то, что Светлячку приходилось повторить каждое своё предложение. Он справился о зрении парня, и его сильно обеспокоила та новость, что тот, кто лишил Скаута глаз — вражеский Пиро.

— Скаут! Ты с кем там разговариваешь? — позвал Снайпер из фургона.

— С Пиро! Да, Мямля пришёл! Мы тут вместе!

— Чего? — отозвался мужчина. — Ладно, так… сейчас приду! — послышался звук шагов, а потом то, как открывается и закрывается дверь фургончика.

— Даров, Снайпс! — счастливо поприветствовал парень.

— Стало интересно, о чём вы тут болтаете. О чём чирикаете, воробушки? — Снайпер отпихнул ноги Скаута, чтобы сесть в тот же шезлонг.

Пиро рассмеялся и задал вопрос, на что парнишка ощетинился.

— Что? — озадачился мужчина. — Что он сказал?

— Ничего! — пискнул Скаут. Пиро повторил фразу.

— Не звучит, как ничего, — подозрительно ответил Снайпер. — Вообще-то, там и моё имя прозвучало.

— Не звучало там ничего! Вообще, Пиро говорил, что собирался _уходить_ , _да_ , Мямля? — подметил парень.

— Если не скажешь, спрошу Светлячка сам, — отозвался мужчина, и Скаут понял, что его загнали в угол. Пиро захихикал. — Или попрошу Инжа перевести, если надобно.

— Ты даже не знаешь, _где_ сейчас Каска, и я не вру, это правда неважно! — нстаивал парень.

— Вообще-то, он сюда идёт, — отозвался Снайпер с долей веселья, и Скаут метнул головой туда, где уже слышался звук шагов по гравию. — Так что если ты _уверен_ , что там ничего такого…

Парнишка выпятил грудь.

— Уверен! — он гневливо вглядывался в стрелка, намертво стоящий на своём. А потом услышал, как сумасшедше захихикал Пиро рядом, а Снайпер тихо прыснул. — Да тихо вы! Оба!

— Ну, сынок, что за шум, а драки нет? Выглядишь так, будто уже готов рвать и метать, — позвал Инжи. — Привет, Снайпер.

— Доброго дня, Траки, — по-доброму ответил стрелок. — Мне тут стало интересно, Скаут пытался говорить по-пиромановски, и отказывается мне переводить. Повторяет, что это «совсем неважно», но ведёт он себя как-то скрытно.

— Я так не говорю, — тихо запротивился парнишка, но его, походу, никто не слушал.

— И если зашёл разговор, могу я попросить тебя об услуге перевести мне то, что он сказал? — закончил Снайпер, и звучал он уж очень самодовольно. Скаут практически видел его ухмыляющуюся физиономию. Мудила.

— Ладненько. Ты что сказал пацану, от чего он так загорелся, Пиро? — спросил Инж.

Пиро повторил фразу, и наступило молчание. Лицо Скаута полыхало так, что, казалось, вот-вот, и загорится.

— Что ж, ничего особенного, — спокойно поведал Инж, и его голос прозвучал чуть резковато — парень понял, что тот дёрнул плечом. — Ничего такого, из-за чего надо устраивать сыр-бор, это точно.

— …ладно, я понял, — вздохнул Снайпер. — Дружите против старого Снайпера. Ясно с вами всё, — звук сапог по гравию, отдаляющийся к фургончику. — Ладно, тогда давайте до нескорого, — закончил он, на что Пиро попрощался, а потом дверь со скрежетом отворилась и закрылась.

Наступило молчание.

— Если ты не возражаешь, можно узнать, что у вас за разговоры с Светлячком такие, что он у тебя спрашивает: «Так вы со Снайпером встречаетесь, это правда, что вы поцеловались», и нужно ли мне беспокоиться? — отозвался Инж.

Скаут закрыл лицо руками. Пиро продолжал хихикать.

— Сынок, тут нечего бояться… — начал было Инжи.

— Давай закроем тему! — отрезал парнишка, бубня себе в ладони. — Мы не будем это обсуждать, Каска, ни за что!

— Ладно, хорошо, просто знай, что даже если…

— Нет!

— …я говорю, что мы поддержим…

— Ни за что и никогда!

— Хорошо, хорошо, не нужно кричать, мальчик, я слышу, — засмеялся Инж, на что Скаут застонал себе в руки. Он услышал, как тот направился к Пиро. — Что я тебе говорил по поводу того, что не нужно спрашивать напрямую, а, Светлячок? Я говорил, что такого не будет, и смотри, что вышло. Он чуть сознание не потерял. Ты правда думал, что получится?

Пиро издал короткий счастливый звук, а Инж усмехнулся.

— Что ж, тем не менее. Нам нужно обратно. Демо тебя искал. Увидимся, _Скут_ , — сказал Инжи, и две пары сапог направились прочь.

— Пока, Каска. Пока, Мямля, — несчастно отозвался Скаут.

— И пока, Снайпер! — окликнул Инженер, чуть громче.

— Пока! Кстати, ответ на ваш вопрос — нет! — крикнул стрелок примерно из того места, где было окно фургончика. Открытое окно. Фургончика. То самое, которое Скаут не слышал, как его не закрыли, когда Снайпер вернулся внутрь.

Скаут чуть не закричал.

* * *

— Снайпс, я есть хочу.

— Тогда иди что-нибудь съешь.

— Я не хочу переть отсюда к базе.

— Тогда умри _с голоду_.

Скаут издал долгий вымученный скулёж, свешиваясь корпусом с кровати словно лапша, полный ужасного и абсолютного страдания.

— Если упадёшь, я ловить не стану, — сказал Снайпер, который был не впечатлён.

Скаут снова издал звук, но теперь гораздо громче и гораздо дольше, свешиваясь теперь всем, что выше пояса, над бездной. Кепка его покинула, чтобы пасть наземь где-то далеко внизу.

— Ты упадёшь, ударишься головой и умрёшь, и я буду смеяться над тобой, а потом Медик тебя убьёт, и я буду смеяться над тобой, а потом Медик убьёт меня, а потом я убью тебя. Ты действительно так хочешь провести свой вторник?

Скаут остановился, призадумываясь над вопросом в следующие несколько минут. Потом он сделал глубокий вдох и заскулил в третий раз, продолжая съезжать, теперь удерживаясь только на честном слове и на пальцах ног, которые он просунул под подоконник.

— _Твою… чего ты хочешь от меня?_ — громко спросил Снайпер сквозь скулёж. — Я не понесу тебя до базы только потому, что ты час до обеда потерпеть не можешь!

К тому времени Скаут свешивался с кровати, цепляясь только коленями. С него упали солнечные очки.

— Я их поднимать не стану. Перестань висеть, ты же… ты же не летучая мышь, иди возьми себе чего-нибудь пожрать, _лимон_ ты чёртов.

Парень замер, бездумно раскачиваясь, медленно, вперёд-назад.

— Кто, блядь, называет людей _лимонами?_ — наконец спросил он.

— Ну, это ж существующее слово, неправда ли? — поинтересовался стрелок. — Мог бы назвать тебя чем-нибудь другим.

— Чем, например?

— Ну, что ты сущая шаромыга сейчас, это для начала, — ответил Снайпер, — или тютя. Остолоп. Щелобон.

— Боже мой, — тихо отозвался Скаут. — Это ненастоящий язык.

— А это ненастоящая одежда.

Парнишка в защитном жесте сжал свою толстовку Сокс.

— Эй!

— Всё же, не используй их слишком часто, по крайней мере, если не будешь их орать другому Снайперу. Ругательства много погоды не делают, если не знаешь их значения, — сказал Снайпер. — Но, всё же, будь осторожен. Видимо, вы, люди из Штатов, чуть ли не испытываете _аллергию_ на слово, которое мы постоянно употребляем в Австралии. Значение то же, что и «приятель», начинается с «м» и рифмуется со словом «да». Сказал его перед Траки на первой неделе, и он покраснел весь как помидор, чуть не помер.

Скауту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о каком слове шла речь, а потом побледнел.

— К—какого хрена?! — он возмущённо вдохнул, потягиваясь к краю кровати, чтобы ухватиться.

— Да, вот оно. Понимаешь, мы употребляем его… в дружественной манере. Должен был отучать себя говорить его. И это было хреново, вот что тебе скажу. Но хорошо возвращаться домой, чувствую себя моложе, что ли.

— Ты не _такой_ старый, — парнишка закатил глаза.

— Почти одной ногой в могиле, приятель, — стрелок вздохнул.

— Тебе, вроде, тридцатник с чем-то.

— Должен написать свою последнюю волю и завещание.

— Ты здесь не помрёшь.

— Надеюсь, дети привезут своих отпрысков как-нибудь, мы с женой хотели бы их увидеть.

— У тебя нет жены.

— Сегодняшнее поколение не знает жизни такой, какая у нас была, на войне.

— _Ты не был в армии, и ты из Австралии_.

— Каждый день может быть последним. Уже ползёт туман…

Скаут закатил глаза, но лёгкое движение головой заставило прилить кровь, что сыграло с ним злую шутку, и он начал скользить вниз.

— У-ух! — пара сильных рук поймала его в воздухе за талию, не давая встретить пол. Парень замер, глаза широко распахнуты от страха.

— _Господи_ , дружище. Аккуратнее.

Скаут моргнул, потом заулыбался, позволяя себе чуть засмеяться.

— Что смешного? — озадачился Снайпер.

— По-моему, ты сказал, что не станешь ловить меня, — напомнил паренёк.

На короткое мгновение наступило молчание.

 _Шмяк_.

— А-у, — потянул Скаут, свежеброшеный.

Он уселся на полу, скрещивая ноги, слушая, как Снайпер возвращался к своему стулу, что-то ворча.

— У тебя кухня здесь есть, так? — спросил парень. — У тебя должно быть _что-нибудь_.

— Я не использую шкафчики для хранения продуктов, — ответил стрелок. — Не храню здесь много. Должен же у меня быть стимул возвращаться на базу, иначе вообще бы там не появлялся.

— Что, совсем _ничего_ …? — Скаут подался вперёд, лыбясь.

На мгновение наступило молчание, а потом Снайпер вздохнул.

— Ладно, хорошо, у меня есть какие-то конфеты, но…

— _КОНФЕТЫ?!_ — парнишка чуть не закричал, подскакивая на ноги. — _ГОСПОДИ, ГДЕ?!_

— _Но_ , — вставил мужчина чуть выше его обычного тона. — Но у меня не те конфеты, которые тебе _нравятся_ , и _господи боже_ , мои уши.

— Прости, но… чувак, я вечность конфет не ел! — Скаут чуть ли не по стенкам скакал. — Обычно я храню немного, когда кончается «Бонк», потому что даже щепотки хватает, когда у меня адреналин, уровень сахара растёт, и работает также, как и кофеин, но конфеты это же просто зашибись, чувак, ну давай, обещаю, что не съем всё, дай чуточку, ну дай…

— Тише, помедленнее, — Снайпер смеялся, кладя руки ему на плечи, останавливая его подпрыгивания на месте. — Ладно, хорошо. Я тебе дам несколько. Но не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, ладно?

Когда руки исчезли с его плеч, парень продолжил скакать на месте, а улыбка угрожала разрезать лицо. Снайпер начал рыться в верхних шкафчиках.

— О боже, боже, боже, боже… — шептал паренёк в тихой мольбе.

— Ладно, вытяни руки, — послышался звук шуршания пакета. — Но я всё ещё считаю, что тебе не понравится, друг, тебе…

— Невозможно! — Скаут вытянул руки. — Всякая конфета — хорошая конфета!

— Хорошо, — ответил стрелок, и что-то упало на ладони паренька, и он закинул это себе в рот.

Шоколад‼! Что-то вроде шарика шоколада! Он надкусил и…

…

— Это чё за хуйня? — поинтересовался Скаут как можно более ровным голосом.

— Кофейные зёрна в шоколаде. Мои родители прислали из дома.

— Это не конфеты, — он проглотил снедь, потому что он не был до конца дикарём, но, всё-таки, скривил физиономию.

— На упаковке написано «конфеты», дружище.

— Ладно, как угодно. Вынужден не согласиться, потому что ты неправ, — ответил парнишка. — У тебя чё-нибудь другое есть?

— Ну, у меня есть просто шоколад…

— _Давай сюда_.

Наступило молчание, прежде чем стрелок вздохнул, и что-то снова упало на ладони Скаута. Он также закинул себе это в рот.

Он вздрогнул.

— _Чувак! Ну почему! Ну чё это такое!_

— Просто обычный тёмный шоколад, не вижу никаких… — на это Скаут драматично изобразил жест блёва. — Ой, хватит скулить.

— Ты меня убить пытаешься!

— Ты ешь и не спрашиваешь, что это!

Парень ощетинился.

— Снайпс, я вырос в доме с полудюжиной пацанов и двумя приёмами пищи в день. Я сначала ем, спрашиваю потом.

— Как ты _жив_ остался? — тихо спросил Снайпер, сам себе, скорее.

Скаут проигнорировал.

— У тебя есть ещё чем меня потравить, или я должен аккуратно и красиво упаковать своё разочарование в сумку предательства и уйти в закат?

— Я… последние даже не сладкие, они… — начал было стрелок, но он осёкся, когда Скаут снова протянул к нему руки. — Ты… всё также не будешь спрашивать, что это?

— Не.

— После всего?

— Не.

— …ладно.

Конфета едва коснулась ладони парня, как он сразу съел её.

Он рефлекторно сморщился.

Мужчина вздохнул.

— Видишь? Говорил же, тебе… — и осёкся, когда Скаут заулыбался, от уха до уха, сияя.

— Мне нравятся твои кислые мармеладные червячки! — воскликнул он, и Снайпер с облегчением выдохнул. — Старик, у тебя ещё есть?!

— Да. Забирай всю пачку, — отозвался стрелок, передавая её бегуну. — Тебе они нужнее, чем мне.

— Ты лучший! — Скаут был счастлив, прижимая пачку к груди, запихивая себе горсть в рот. Он попытался сказать ещё что-то, но с забитым ртом вышло глухо, так что он прожевал и снова сказал. — Я твой должник, Очкастый!

— Ты уже мой должник, — ответил Снайпер.

— Ну, я теперь ещё больший должник! — парировал Скаут. — Достану тебе что-нибудь классное, только подожди! Вроде… типа… ну… — он сбился, задумываясь. — …знаешь, что, просто подумай, чего ты хочешь, и я достану.

— Что захочу? — мужчина звучал немного заинтересованно.

— Ну, что _возможно_ , — он уточнил. — Я не смогу достать тебе дракона.

— Зачем мне дракон?

— А почему ты _не хочешь_ дракона?

Снайпер замолчал.

— …знаешь, что, всё ясно. Ты спросил, я ответил.

— Ты мне напомни потом, — сказал паренёк, забираясь на кровать.

— Слишком много власти в руках одного человека, — предупредил мужчина.

— Да, ну, я тебе достаточно доверяю, чтобы водить меня везде, пока я слепой — так что одна просьба не такая уж большая проблема, да?

Снайпер на это задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Вернёмся к этому, когда к тебе вернутся глаза, хорошо? Ты сейчас особо много не сможешь для меня сделать.

Скаут пожал плечами, возвращаясь к мармеладным червячкам, и между ними двоими разлилось комфортное молчание, прерываемое лишь шуршанием целлофана.

* * *

Скаут знал, что что-то было не так.

Они со Снайпером обычно спали на одном матрасе, договорившись, что это не беспокоило никого из них, и теперь их ночной ритуал укладывания состоял в том, что первым ложился Снайпер, а Скаут ложился уже после того, как тот устраивался. К тому времени Снайпер уже крепко спал, потому что у него был глубокий сон, и Скаут его не будил.

Но к тому времени, как парнишка забрался и плюхнулся, натягивая на себя одеяло и задрёмывая, он понял по дыханию мужчины, что тот не спал. Даже не близко. Он привык к звуку его медленного, ровного дыхания, когда тот спал, так что осознание того, что мужчина не спал, не давало ему заснуть и самому. Так что они лежали вместе, не двигаясь, на протяжении долгого времени.

Скаут нарушил молчание, потому что знал, что Снайпер не стал бы. Он повернул голову, взял мужчину за руку и сжал.

— Что такое?

Стрелок сразу не ответил, обдумывая слова, поворачивая голову к парню.

— Что стало с твоим братом? — тихо спросил он, и Скаут почувствовал, как у него поледенела кровь.

Парнишка повернул голову к потолку. Он почувствовал, как вздрогнул мужчина рядом с ним, наверное, занервничал, понимая, что случайно переступил черту.

— Когда я был совсем маленький, года четыре, наверное, он согласился стать пилотом на второй Мировой, — начал Скаут. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он рассказывал эту историю, но она до сих пор оставалась ясной в его памяти. — Он выжил до конца. Его чуть не отправили вместе с ребятами в Дрезден, но он отказался. Ему попало за это, поэтому его задержали. Остался ещё на пару лет, он был одним из тех, кто вывозил войска из Европы домой. Он ненадолго вернулся домой прямо после того, как война кончилась, а потом его затащили обратно. Он… он бы хорошим человеком. Таким, каким я его помню.

Скаут потянулся свободной рукой к его жетонам. Снайпер терпеливо ждал, когда тот продолжит. Когда парень снова заговорил, его голос сделался хриплым.

— Произошёл несчастный случай. Самолёт упал где-то над Голландией. Он уже разбивался раз или два, но он хорошо знал свою работу. Но… не в тот раз. В тот раз не выжил. Все остальные выжили, но кабина экипажа загорелась. Они вытащили только жетоны. Это первое, что отослали домой.

— Первое? — тихо спросил Снайпер.

Скаут кивнул, сглатывая ком в горле.

— …вот. Так случилось. Мой второй брат, из старших, Генри, взял жетоны, носил их. Прошло пару лет. Летом, после завершения второго года старшей школы, Генри призвали во Вьетнам. В 1957. Они сказали бы, что, мол, он был добровольцем, но… нет. Он не хотел ехать, мы не хотели, чтобы он ехал. Спустя полтора года, как он уехал, однажды его отряд проснулся, и они поняли, что он… исчез. Просто исчез. Оставил свой рюкзак и исчез в джунглях, которые потом сожгли. Не верю я в эту историю, но… они снова прислали эти жетоны. Не Генри, потому что сказали, что он носил эти, не свои. Наверное, свои он снял и хранил в рюкзаке, вместо того, чтобы на шее носить. Эти он не снимал дома. Никогда. Я им не верю, Генри не исчезал, но теперь его нет, так что теперь это не так уж важно, да? — Края жетонов врезались в ладонь Скаута, причиняя что-то на границе с болью. — И вот теперь я тут. В военной зоне. С этими жетонами.

— И твоя мать тебя отпустила? — спросил Снайпер, смутившийся.

— Да. Я ей соврал немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Сказал, что не буду в настоящей опасности. Мой брат Тони знал лучше, он мне сказал… — Скаут снова проглотил ком в горле. — Оттащил меня в сторону, сказал: «Не стань третьим О’Коннелом, который оставит ма эти жетоны», прежде чем я ушёл. И я пообещал. Пообещал, что буду в безопасности, — паренёк затих на мгновение. — Я знаю, что мы не можем тут умереть, с этим Респауном, но… тебе не бывает страшно?

Стрелок призадумался над вопросом.

— Чего именно? В каком месте?

— То, что тебя однажды застрелят, и ты не вернёшься?

Снайпер замолчал на несколько секунд.

— Иногда.

Скаут ждал, когда тот уточнит.

— Ну, иногда я беспокоюсь, да. Когда Рес проходит дольше обычного, или, когда меня испаряют, и я думаю, а не зашёл ли я слишком далеко. Иногда снятся кошмары, что я умираю неправильно, или Респаун регистрирует не так, и я возвращаюсь к жизни полумёртвым.

Парень кивнул.

— Да… это невесело, — он затих на мгновение. — Прежде чем уйти, моя ма сказала мне, подходит и говорит... — Скаут неожиданно осёкся, смыкая губы, распахивая глаза.

Снайпер повернулся к нему, смутился.

— …с тобой всё в порядке? — пробормотал он, обеспокоенный, чуть сжимая ему руку.

Скаут не ответил, просто пялился в потолок, внезапно со всей серьёзностью думая о том, нужно ли ему кидаться с места в карьер.

— …и моя ма говорит, «Джереми», — пробормотал парень и почувствовал, как напрягся рядом с ним мужчина. — И хватает меня за плечи, обнимает, как мамы, когда они очень беспокоятся, и говорит: «Лучше пиши мне и звони, когда можешь, иначе я тебя выслежу и выбью всю дурь из головы», хотя она на полголовы ниже меня. «Не ищи себе неприятностей и не пытайся быть героем, ты уже неприятность, и ты уже герой для меня, понятно?». Типа чё-то такого сопливого. Поэтому, я звоню при первой возможности.

Снайпер лежал рядом с ним чуть напряжённый, потому что говорить имён нельзя. Никто не говорит. Человек, который выходит на поле боя не является тем, кем его воспитали. Человек, который приезжает домой на праздники не тот человек, который живёт на базе. Джереми не живёт в Туфорте, Джереми — молодой человек из Бостона, который играл в бейсбол и бежал кросс, когда учился в старшей школе. Скаут — человек, который выходит на поле брани, чувак, который мозжит людям черепа металлической битой смеясь и улюлюкая.

Но где кончался Скаут и начинался Джереми? Кто сейчас лежал рядом со Снайпером, Скаут или Джереми?

Он не знал.

— Я тоже звоню домой.

Парень на это повернул голову к мужчине. Голос Снайпера был совсем тих.

— Моему отцу это не нравится. Работа, которой я занимаюсь. Думает, что я просто… просто чокнутый стрелок, он не видит разницы между убийством ради забавы, ради спорта, и профессиональным убийством, — Скаут почувствовал, как тот сжал ему руку. — Я профессионал. Я хорош в том, что я делаю, из-за умения. Я работаю эффективно. Я не чокнутый стрелок. _Нет_.

— Да, у нас уже есть Солдат в команде, так что место занято, — пробормотал Скаут и услышал, как Снайпер выдохнул со смешком.

— Понятно, — несколько секунд молчания. — Маразматик не сможет делать того, что делаю я. Я не вожусь с тактикой устрашения, я… не танкую удары, или поджигаю других. Я просто нажимаю на спуск.

— …но им это неважно, да? Твоим предкам? — спросил Скаут, сводя брови к переносице.

— Не. Ну… мать сильно не мучает по этому поводу, не говорит об этом и не упоминает. Каждая поездка домой на праздники заставляет психовать, вот и всё.

Парнишка собирался что-то ответить, но внезапно осёкся, закрыв рот. Он услышал, как Снайпер повернул к нему голову, чтобы посмотреть.

— Что за вид? — в голосе мужчины была подозрительность. — Что ты хотел сказать?

Скаут вдохнул, выдохнул, каменея, потом снова вдыхая.

— Ты можешь поехать со мной в Бостон в следующий раз, когда у нас будет отпуск, — затараторил он, немного путаясь в словах.

— …я, э… у меня плохо с людьми, — помялся Снайпер. — Вообще… вообще с людьми. И Бостон город, так ведь?

— Да, ну, тебе не нужно будет ни с кем видеться, если ты не хочешь, — быстро ответил паренёк. — И—и я думаю, что ты бы понравился ма.

— Так, теперь мы перешли с «приезжай в мой город» на «познакомься с моими родителями», приятель, — медленно отозвался мужчина.

Лицо Скаута заполыхало, но, это, возможно, от тепла их тел. Должно быть, это оно, так? Да.

— Ну, не знаю. Было бы по-скотски приехать ко мне в гости и не хотя бы _поздороваться_ с моей семьёй, правильно? — пробормотал парнишка, стараясь оправдать себя. — Что ты портишь-то.

Он снова услышал тот полусмех.

— Я просто шучу, милый, не надо так защищаться, — сказал Снайпер, и Скаут внутренне попытался успокоить себя, пытаясь заткнуть ту часть мозга, которая до сих пор на него орала.

— Ну, если не хочешь, то забери меня с собой в Австралию. Хочу её увидеть, — упрямо заявил парень.

— Думаю, взять тебя с собой в поездку не будет труднее, чем приглядывать за тобой, пока ты слеп, — пробормотал мужчина, чуть дёрнув плечом. — Ладно.

Скаут моргнул, удивлённый, что Снайпер действительно согласился.

— …ты пожалеешь о том, что сказал, — молвил он через мгновение.

— Не, — ровно ответил мужчина.

— Я—я тебя быстро достану, и на каком-то моменте ты начнёшь меня ненавидеть, — настаивал Скаут. — И ты станешь желать, чтобы никогда этого не обещал.

Рука мужчины отпустила его руку, и парень почувствовал, как в груди разливается чувство предательства, но вдруг та же рука обвила его плечо, и у него заколотилось сердце.

— Никогда, — ответил Снайпер, только шёпотом, обжигая дыханием лицо Скаута, и тот почувствовал, как у него в груди разливается нечто иное.

— Э-э. Х—хорошо. Если ты уверен.

Он лежал неподвижно, но потом двинулся, кладя голову Снайперу на плечо, удивляясь, как ему всё было комфортно. Он почти думал, что не сможет заснуть, но вскоре, всё-таки, начал задрёмывать. Если бы он мог описать то чувство, что он испытывал в тот момент одним словом…

Защищённый. Он чувствовал себя защищённым.

Рука, что не держала руку мужчины, отпустила жетоны.


	9. Колебания

На ужине за столом было необычайно тихо. Были какие-то разговоры, и пока Снайпер сидел рядом, вполне спокойный, Скаут был на пределе.

Наконец, он положил вилку на стол.

— Так, какого хрена происходит? — остро спросил Скаут, и за столом движение прекратилось.

Он почувствовал и услышал, как повернулся к нему Снайпер — наверное, смотрел с тревогой. Потом услышал, как кто-то вздохнул, а потом заговорил Инж.

— Послезавтра мы должны будем снова выйти и воевать, — тихо сказал он, и стрелок рядом окаменел в тот же момент, как у парня похолодела кровь. — _Все_ мы.

— Вы что, вашу мать, смеётесь? — остро спросил Снайпер, и его тон звучал опасно.

— Не надо на меня так смотреть, Снайпер, я просто говорю о том, что было в сообщении Администратора, — спокойно ответил Инженер.

— Так значит, она не увольняет меня, она просто… отправляет меня на бой? — Скаут нахмурился.

— _Nein_ , — отозвался Медик с другой стороны сторону, и Скаут обратился к нему с лёгким удивлением. Он не знал, что Медик был здесь. Он молчал всё время, когда они ели. — Не думаю, что всё именно так.

За столом стало тихо.

— Ты должен рассказать им историю, Доктор, — мягко сказал Хеви, сидя рядом с Медиком. Немец не заговаривал ещё несколько секунд.

— Вы не первые наёмники, с кем я работаю на RED, — наконец начал он. Скаут нахмурился, но никаких звуков удивления от остальных не последовало. Видимо, другие уже это знали. Парень не мог сказать, знал ли Снайпер. — Я присоединился прямо перед тем, как предыдущие команды… «распустили», если говорить тем языком, которые используется в официальных документах. Все члены команды были больны и страдали ночными кошмарами о войне, полагаю, у некоторых присутствующих за этим столом тоже есть такие проблемы. Я написал рапорт, — голос внезапно стал напряжённым, а потом Медик остановился. Прошло несколько секунд.

— Могу закончить за Доктора, если хочет, — осторожно предложил Хеви, но Медик продолжил.

— Я написал рапорт о том, что никто из них не был способен воевать, и в течение следующий битвы более половины из них погибло, и когда они умирали, их не отправляло на Респаун, — глухо закончил он. — Все, кто выжил к концу битвы, подали в отставку, но в последующие годы покончили жизнь самоубийством.

— Господи, — прошептал Снайпер рядом со Скаутом.

— Так ты говоришь, — медленно начал парень. — Что если я выйду на бой и умру, то я больше не проснусь, Док? Так?

— Как я понимаю, она даёт тебе два пути, — отозвался Шпион. — Или ты выходишь на бой, рискуя быть убитым мгновенно — скорее всего, так и будет, потому что ты не сможешь защитить себя — или подаёшь в отставку сейчас, если считаешь, что не сможешь выжить там. Если попытаешься дезертировать, она разорвёт с тобой контракт, не учитывая твоё состояние, — Скаут услышал щелчок металлической зажигалки. — Похоже, у тебя нет выхода, _mon ami._

— Есть не только два пути, — нахмурившись, спокойно ответил Скаут.

На несколько секунд наступило молчание.

— _Excusez_?

— Док, помнишь первый раз, когда я был в лазарете? Ты сказал, что можешь заменить мне глаза, — Скаут повернул голову к Медику. — Или сделать какую-то операцию, чтобы помочь мне.

— И я сказал, что это может быть _крайне опасно_ , _Junge_ , — ответил Медик с нотками свирепства в голосе.

— Да? Так и умирать тоже, Док, — парень скрестил руки на груди.

— Скаут… насколько мы знаем, если ты сейчас умрёшь, ты не сможешь вернуться. У нас нет гарантии, что это не навсегда, — ответил Медик, и Скаут чувствовал, будто его почти ругают, и он ощетинился от этой мысли. — Эта операция может убить тебя, неважно, _как_ хорошо я её проведу, и я _не позволю_ тебе умереть у меня на операционном столе.

— Да? Спай уже сказал — что у меня нет выхода! Если у вас есть хоть какие-нибудь предложения, кроме как «уйди» или «умри», я весь внимание, — Скаут откинулся на спинку стула.

За столом повисла долгая пауза. Скаут постучал пальцами по руке, ожидая. Никто не заговорил.

— Это так чертовски нечестно.

Парень повернул голову к Снайперу, обращая внимание на дрожь в его голосе.

— Так неправильно. И ничего сделать нельзя — ты не хочешь быть слепым больше, чем кто-либо другой, у тебя вообще не было выбора, и это так нечестно! Если бы мы могли исправить это, мы бы это уже сделали, и, насколько могу судить, она вообще никак не помогла кроме того, что отправила в неоплачиваемый отпуск! Я скажу вам, что думаю, — Скаут почувствовал, как Снайпер накренился вперёд, и за столом послышалась возня. — Если она выпнет нашего Разведчика, я тоже уйду.

— Бушман… — начал было Шпион, но Снайпер продолжил.

— И я понимаю, что многие со мной не согласны, но он _член_ этой команды, и он _чертовски_ заслужил место в ней, и он потратил _слишком много_ лет своей _чёртовой_ жизни здесь, в этой глухомани, чтобы только быть выпнутым под задницу прямо тогда, когда получает ранение! — Скаут услышал, как вонзили нож в стол. — Я принял решение. Если он уходит, я тоже. Так и будет. Так нечестно, и если бы кто-то из вас потерял глаза, я бы сказал то же самое.

— Бушман, — снова сказал Шпион, и Снайпер наконец остановился, кипя от злобы рядом со Скаутом. — Во-первых, не надо вонзать нож в чёртов стол. Во-вторых, я хотел сказать, что согласен.

— _Что?_ — Скаут и Снайпер произнесли разом.

— Я сказал, что согласен. Это несправедливо, и, если быть честным, её реакция на данную ситуацию оскорбительна. Я с вами, — продолжил Шпион, и в голосе была лёгкая дрожь — мужчина пожал плечами. — Если его уволят, я тоже уйду.

Пауза.

— На хуй всё, я тоже с вами, ребята, — сказал Демо, хлопая Скаута по плечу. — Если он уйдёт, я тоже.

— Я тоже согласен! — крикнул Солдат с той стороны стола. — Нас не разделить!

— Погодите, ребят… — вставил Скаут, вертя головой туда-сюда.

— Малыш Скаут — заслуга команды, — грохнул Хеви. — Он не уйдёт без Хеви.

— Мммф мфм! — радостно прогундосил Пиро.

— Ребят… — снова попытался Скаут.

— Полагаю, тогда, я с вами, — Медик ласково вздохнул, и Хеви с Пиро издали радостные звуки, сидя рядом с ним.

— Что ж, она страшная леди, но и мы не промах, да? — сказал Инж. — И я не думаю, что она с радостью встретит наш уход — хочет с нами, как с ягнятами, а наткнётся на бараньи рога. — Всеобщее согласие загремело за столом.

— _Ребят!_

Разговоры за столом затихли. Скаут чувствовал, как побледнел, а пульс отдавался у него в кончиках пальцев.

— Слушайте, я… я ценю это. Правда, ценю. Это… так здорово, ребят. Правда. Но вы _не должны_. Нет, заткнись, — сказал Скаут, когда Снайпер хотел что-то возразить; парень поднял на него палец, и стрелок сразу же умолк. — Я должен сказать.

Парнишка в следующие несколько моментов обдумывал свои слова, сжимая и разжимая руки на столе, пялясь в никуда.

— Это _могло_ случиться с любым из вас, — начал Скаут. — Я понимаю, но… _не случилось_. И это значит, что это _мой_ выбор — что мы здесь делаем и как мы это делаем. И я не хочу, чтобы вы себе сломали жизнь просто из-за меня. Я не потащу вас за собой. Это нечестно по отношению к вам. Если мне надо будет уйти, я уйду один. Но к этому не пойдёт, потому что я не уйду без боя. У нас впереди ещё целый день, чтобы подумать, как это исправить.

За столом слышалось бормотание в следующие несколько секунд. Снайпер замер.

— Что ж, — молвил Медик. — Если вы уверены, что не хотите, чтобы мы заключили суицидальный пакт по полной безнадёге, тогда, полагаю, лучшим выходом будет операция, подготовку к которой я закончил сорок минут назад.

Скаут вздёрнулся.

— Что?

— Я хочу сказать ещё раз — она может быть рискованной и опасной, и я бы предпочёл ещё подождать и исследовать чуть больше, но я хотел подготовиться к операции в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. Я боялся, что она может сделать что-то подобное, и я планировал наперёд для таких ситуаций. Похоже, мы пришли к такой ситуации. — Он услышал, как Медик встал. — Герр Скаут, если вы уверены, что хотите идти по данному пути, приходите завтра в лазарет в девять часов утра. Если хотите, чтобы вас сопровождал герр Снайпер, то ничего, но я хотел бы, чтобы никто не присутствовал рядом, когда я работаю, так что ему будет нельзя войти в операционную. А теперь, прошу простить, мне нужно проверить, имеется ли нужное оборудование. _Danke_ за еду.

Медик ушёл, и некоторые, мешкая, тоже стали вставать, забирая тарелки с собой, Хеви ушёл раньше всех, видимо, удостовериться, что с Медиком всё в порядке. Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Снайпер схватил Скаута за шкирку, сдёргивая его со стула, отчего тот споткнулся.

— Пошли. В коридор. _Сейчас_ же, — его голос был низким и опасным, и Скаут с трудом сглотнул.

— Зачем?

— Мы с тобой мило _потолкуем_ , — парень почувствовал необъяснимое чувство вины, разливавшееся у него в груди, вместе с уколом страха перед плохо скрываемой яростью в тоне мужчины.

Снайпер практически выволок его в коридор, и трость Скаута упала на пол. Он слышал, как Демо начал что-то голосить по поводу того, как грубо обращались с бостонцем, но Снайпер замер лишь на мгновение, что заставило Демо захлопнуться.

Они вышли в коридор, и Снайпер прижал Скаута к стене (не болезненно, но грубо), прежде чем приблизиться.

— Какого _чёрта_ ты творишь? — голос мужчины дрожал, грозя сорваться на крик, а ярость плескала через край.

— В чём твоя проблема?! — парень сжал кулаки, расправив плечи, стараясь не выглядеть напугано.

— Проблема? _Моя_ чёртова проблема?! Вот это да! — Снайпер бездыханно рассмеялся, хотя проскакивало веселье. — _Не я_ решил ложиться на операцию, на которой и _умру_ , не обдумывая, твою мать, последствия!

— Я понимаю, я могу сдохнуть, но вот новость, Снайпс! — парировал Скаут, вскидывая руки. — У меня не такой уж и большой выбор! И я согласен идти на риск, даже если это убьёт меня — но, по крайней мере, я хотя бы _попытался!_

— И вот всё по новой, потому что ты у нас один такой с бедами, потому что тебе одному есть что терять, да?! — Снайпер снова вцепился ему в воротник, вжимая в стену. — Ты вообще _задумывался_ , что это сделает с остальными, или просто ты такой, _блядь_ , эгоист?!

Скаут инстинктивно схватился за запястье Снайпера, широко распахивая глаза от страха, не видя ничего, не видя вообще. Он ощущал, будто из него выбили весь воздух — в каком-то смысле, так оно и было.

— О чём ты вообще, бля? — он выплюнул, съязвив, но слова тяжело сорвались с языка, когда он понял, что Снайпер дрожал.

…дрожал?

— Ты слышал остальных, когда думали, что тебя уволят. Ты дорог им. Если умрёшь, ты представляешь, что станет с командой? — голос мужчины неожиданно упал, в тоне и в громкости, звуча чуть грубее. — Что станет с… с нами со всеми? — он не так хотел закончить предложение, Скаут знал, но у него не было времени на это указать.

— Это _мой_ выбор, — сквозь сжатые зубы ответил парень.

— Может теперь всё _не только_ о тебе, тупой ты мудак! — остро бросил Снайпер, голос его дрожал, руки дрожали, почему Снайпер вообще дрожал. — Ты можешь мыслить чуть шире, совсем немного, просто сделай шаг назад и… — и он остановился.

— Говори, что хотел сказать, — горько сказал Скаут.

Снайпер чуть ослабил хватку. Его голос был тихим, на границе с шёпотом, но всё ещё напряжённым.

— Что я скажу твоей матери, Скаут? — у парня похолодела кровь. — Она правда потеряет ещё одного сына?

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы всё к этому пришло, — заявил Скаут, но прозвучало слабо, даже для него. — Я не хочу делать это с ней. Но—но думаю она знает, как справиться с потерей ребёнка. Она знает, по крайней мере, что делать с моим телом, так? Она справится. — Это было болезненно. Он пожалел о сказанном в тот же момент, когда слова сорвались с языка.

— А как же команда?

— Они взрослые мужики, они переживут, в конце концов, когда наймут другого. Выживут.

— А как же _я_? — прохрипел Снайпер, и всё замерло.

— …э. А _что…_ ты? — наконец, выдавил Скаут, медленно, совсем медленно. Он не совсем понимал, понимание покоилось в нескольких миллиметрах от кончиков пальцев, если бы он только мог протянуть руку, и…

— Неважно, — выдавил из себя мужчина, и его голос был полон… чего-то и разочарования, и он отпустил рубашку Скаута, отпрянув. — Знаешь, что? Я умываю руки.

Он почти не понял, что звук шагов начал удаляться от него.

— С-снайпс? — позвал Скаут, и он почувствовал, будто это снова был первый день, когда он проснулся слепым на операционном столе, и как второй день, когда он проснулся слепым в фургоне, и как тогда, когда он проснулся слепым в подсобке, и… — Куда ты идёшь?

— Домой. В фургон. Не иди за мной, — горько ответил Снайпер. — Думаю, если ты так хочешь, чтобы тебе вырезали глаза, иди поспи в лазарете, а?

Скаут вжал пальцы в стену, но он не посмел оттолкнуться и пойти следом, не без своей тросточки, которую он оставил в общей комнате, глупо и непредвиденно. Потому что, если он опять потерялся… он… он больше не сможет выбраться.

— Это нечестно!

— Умирать тоже, — холодно ответил Снайпер.

— Ты не можешь так меня бросить!

— Не могу, разве? — сорвался мужчина, и парень дёрнулся. — Помнишь, ты сказал, что ты мой должник, пару дней назад? Так вот, возвращай должок. Вот моя просьба, — его голос упал до опасного рыка, от такой интонации у людей обычно волоски на теле дыбом встают, а сердце пропускает удар. Он сказал фразу медленно, подчёркнуто, и каждое слово ощущалось, как удар в живот. — Держись. _От меня_. Подальше. Прощай, Скаут.

Звук слишком знакомых сапог отдался от твёрдого пола, и парень почувствовал, будто его ударили ножом в грудь. Чувствовал, будто ему выстрелили в живот. Будто ему выжгли глаза. Более того, он был очень, очень напуган.

— Снайпс? Снайпс! — Скаут начал звать сразу же, как только к нему вернулся голос, и он звучал также испуганно, как и себя ощущал, в полном отчаянии, но Снайпер не обернулся. Звук шагов растворился в тишине, и от стен больше не отражался звук, который бы мог сказать Скауту, где находился мужчина. Было тихо, только слышался шум, идущий из-за двери общей комнаты.

И Скаут, впервые за всё время, с тех пор, как Снайпер подхватил его под руку, когда тот споткнулся на выходе из лазарета, остался один.

* * *

Медику, наверное, было достаточно бросить на него лишь один взгляд — на парня, стоящего в дверях его кабинета, наверное, слишком печального и слишком несчастного, хватающегося за свою трость, будто срывался навстречу смерти. Медик вздохнул и позволил Скауту войти.

— Что ты сделал? — Коротко спросил Медик.

— Д—да не знаю я! — Скаут позволил себя вести, не сопротивляясь. — Снайпс очень разозлился на меня за то, что лягу на операцию завтра, и сказал, что мне нельзя спать в фургоне сегодня, сказал, чтобы спал здесь. Просто—просто бросил меня! Прожевал и плюнул! Просто так!

Медик вздохнул, бормоча что-то немецком, а Скаут сел на стул, слыша, как врач с чем-то возится в нескольких шагах от него.

— Что он тебе сказал? — ровно спросил он.

— Думаю, он сказал что-то насчёт… ну. Ну, один из моих братьев был на Второй Мировой…

— Я читал твоё дело, я знаю, — Медик возился с чем-то керамическим на столе. — Ты мог бы промотать вперёд?

— О. Ну, ну, он сказал, он спросил о чём я думал, что рискую стать третьим ребёнком в семье, который умрёт где-то в бою, и я сказал… сказал, что, по крайней мере, ма знает, что делать, потому что она знает, так? Она уже раньше хоронила, и она, наверное, поняла, что эта работа может быть опасной. И, и ещё спросил, а что будет с командой, если я сказал «они переживут», потому что вы, ребят, взрослые мужики, так? Это не конец света. Это хреново, но вы переживёте. И он сказал что-то вроде… вроде «а как же я?». И я не знаю, что он имел в виду. И теперь он злится, и я не знаю, как это исправить.

— _Mein Freund_ , ты уверен, что не знаешь, что он имел в виду? — напрямую спросил Медик, приостанавливаясь в своём занятии и оборачиваясь к парнишке. Скаут мог представить выражение лица врача — не впечатлённое, циничное, осуждающее. Скаут, будучи и заводилой, и сорвиголовой, со временем привык к этому, и сильно на него не влияло, особенно тогда, когда он не мог видеть. — Неужели _правда_?

— Я…

— _Nein_ , остановись и действительно _подумай_ , — ответил Медик, спокойно возвращаясь к своему занятию, давая ему время посидеть и подумать в тишине.

И Скаут так и сделал.

Он поразмыслил над тем, почему Снайпер так разозлился. Даже ещё до того, как Скаут лишился глаз, он никогда не видел Снайпера таким… взбешённым. Не таким, каким он был в коридоре. Он и раньше злился, потому что все иногда злятся. Он подумал, что заставляло Снайпера злиться на сокомандников. Обычно это было что-то вроде из разряда «пробежал перед прицелом», когда он собирался нажать на спуск, или, когда его днями напролёт донимал вражеский Шпион. Больше он ничего не мог припомнить. Так что он двинулся дальше, и начал думать о том, как Снайпер разозлился на _него_ в последний раз, когда… когда Скаут потерялся на базе, когда Снайпер пришёл за ним и нашёл. Он был тоже зол тогда, но тогда он злился не на него, ведь так? Он говорил об этом так много, и они более к этому не возвращались. Он говорил, что не злился на парня, он просто очень…

— Он беспокоится за меня? — наконец, сказал Скаут, поднимая голову к Медику.

Медик фыркнул через нос.

— Мы все беспокоимся за тебя, _Junge_ , попробуй ещё, — спокойно ответил врач. Он обернулся и взял руку Скаута, что-то в неё вкладывая. Блюдце, на котором была чашка. Чай, наверное. Парень сделал глоток и обрадовался, когда понял, что Медик положил туда добрую порцию сахару.

Так, ладно, не только беспокойство. А что ещё было?

Снайпер был… мил к нему. Он позволил Скауту остаться в фургончике, позволил ему включать музыку и таскать его везде с собой. Он не был против того, когда парень трещал обо всём и ни о чём, не злился, когда Скаут заставлял его делать всяческие штуки. Он прокатил его на спине по пути на базу и чуть не подрался со Шпионом из-за какой-то ерунды. Он не позволял спать Скауту где либо, кроме их кровати, он сыграл ему на инструменте просто потому, что Скаут хотел, и он пошёл искать его тогда, когда никто не стал.

— Я… — начал было парень только для того, чтобы запнуться моментами позже. Он услышал, как Медик делает глоток своего чая. Он попробовал снова. — Я… ему нравлюсь? Э. Я ему дорог, — каждое слово казалось странным на языке, неестественным и неловким.

— Уверен, в это _не так_ уж и сложно поверить, — отозвался Медик, искренне удивлённый его тоном.

— Нет, ну, мы с ним не так уж и часто ладим. Но это больше. Я ему важен, важнее остальных, — Скаут постарался прояснить, всё ещё запинаясь.

Медик вздохнул со всей тяжестью, и Скаут услышал, как тот ставит чашку на блюдце.

— Полагаю, ближе мы не подберёмся, — пробормотал он, и блюдце поставили на стол. — Ладно. _Junge_ , герр Снайпер, может, и зол на вас, но искренне полагаю, что он не хочет вражды. По крайней мере, подсознательно, он надеется, что вы расстроитесь из-за его негативной реакции, и вы обдумаете своё решение и найдёте более безопасный путь.

— Да? — Скаут моргнул.

— _Ja_. В основном, он расстроен из-за того, что вы будете находиться в опасности, но он расстроен ещё тем, что вы сделали выбор, не поговорив с ним. Он думал, что вы подумаете над решением, наверное, для себя он, в этом случае, выдал желаемого за действительное. Вы безрассудный человек по своей натуре. Так нельзя принимать решения. Всё же, он ожидал, что вы поймёте, что это сделает с ним.

Скаут обдумал его слова, делая ещё один глоток.

— Так нечестно, — наконец, сказал парень. — Это моя проблема, не его. Значит, что под удар попадаю я, не он.

— Вы правда думаете, что это никак на него повлияет? Совсем? — Медик звучал немного удивлённо и совсем чуть печально. Скаут кивнул. Медик снова вздохнул. — _Gott_ , почему вы, молодёжь, не хотите _общаться_ напрямую, как _взрослые_ — так, ладно, _Junge_. Призадумайся сейчас на пару минут. Предположим, ты умрёшь. Ты… э, _дорог_ ему. Ты не переживаешь операцию. Как он будет себя чувствовать? Подумай. Сделай _verdammte_ предположение. Давай.

На него медленно накатило осознание, и Скаут, застонав, прижал ладонь к лицу.

— О, господи. Я идиот. Да, это хреново. Он бы расстроился. Он же обо мне заботится, конечно, ему будет плохо, если я умру. Ему, наверное, будет очень хреново.

— Ну, вот и оно, — отозвался Медик, видимо, допивая чай, отставляя чашку с блюдцем в сторону. — Открытие века. _Gott_ , вы оба можете быть непроходимыми болванами. Ты знал, что герр Снайпер периодически заходил сюда, пытаясь выведать что-то новое, и когда у меня не было новостей, он пытался выудить из меня какие-то советы? Вот сейчас то же самое. Точно также. Каждый раз.

— Что мне делать? Я не хочу идти на операцию, поругавшись с ним, — Скаут проигнорировал последние острые ремарки Медика, допивай чай, ставя чашку на стол. Он знал, что Медик такой, это не было личной неприязнью, так что он не обиделся. — Мне надо с ним помириться.

— Это просто, — Скауту вложили в руку его трость. — Иди в фургон и поговори с ним. Если думаешь, что должен — а я говорю, что да, ты должен — извиниться. Обещаю с почти полной уверенностью, что он жалеет, что наорал на тебя, хотя он слишком горд, чтобы признать это. Вы оба очень похожи в этом плане.

— Ладно. Оставлю тебя тогда на… ты сказал, готовиться будешь, да?

Медик усмехнулся.

— О, боже, нет! Я хотел бы, чтобы меня оставили в покое, чтобы я смог поспать. Я плохо спал несколько дней подряд, если вообще спал. Был слишком занят операцией и подбором материалов. Но Хеви становится… как у вас говорится? — на несколько секунд Медик остановился, хмыкнув, крепко задумавшись. — А, да! Ворчливым.

— О. Ну, тогда я тебя оставлю, — ответил Скаут, поворачиваясь и направляясь к двери. — Спокойной ночи, Док. Увидимся завтра.

— _Ja, ja_ , спокойной ночи — и не ешь ничего завтра с утра, если возможно, я не хотел бы, чтобы вас вырвало у меня в операционной, — на это парнишка поднял большой палец вверх, закрывая за собой дверь.

И вот он стоял. Снаружи двери лазарета. Он стоял в коридоре, зная путь, зная свою цель, но он не знал, что его ждало на том конце пути. Но разве не всё в его жизни было таким, как сейчас?

И он начал идти.


	10. Пыль

Скаут стоял снаружи фургона, сжимая трость в руках так, что она начала трещать. Сердце его бешено билось в груди. Он не нервничал так с тех пор, как впервые ступил на полигон. Он не нервничал так с тех пор, как Медик установил ему Убер-имплант, в тот раз, когда что-то билось в его груди птицей, буквально. Он не нервничал так с тех пор, как…

Он остановился. Не нужно было ему себя так накручивать. Ничего хорошего ему не будет. Он заставил себя успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Дышать и сосредоточиться.

Он очень осторожно прислушался к звукам вокруг него. Вдохнул, выдохнул, сосредоточился.

Первым, что он отметил, было стрекотание различных ночных жучков и звуки каких-то животных. Он также не чувствовал солнце у себя на коже, так что, наверняка, уже стемнело. Вдалеке слышался гул электрогенераторов базы. Ровное гудение лампочки снаружи фургона, лампа всегда оставалась включённой на ночь; слышалось гудение и второй лампы, более тихое, той, которая висела над дверью. Он попытался навострить уши в надежде услышать какие-нибудь звуки из домика на колёсах. Движение, музыку, звон посуды, что угодно. И не было ничего.

Но Снайпер оставил свет включённым, тот самый, над дверью. Он всегда его выключал перед тем, как пойти спать, чтобы не тратить батарею фургона. Не мог он заснуть. А если заснул? А если нет?

Он не мог остановиться, начал снова себя накручивать. Что бы он мог сказать Снайперу? Что бы Снайпер мог сказать _ему_? Что _мог_ сказать Скаут? Вообще что-нибудь было, вообще? Он должен был извиниться. Будет ли это достаточно? Господи, если нет, если Снайпер не простит его, он не знал, что ему делать. Он нервно ухватился за свои жетоны, и старая, поношенная, давно ржавеющая цепочка — после стольких лет службы верой и правдой — порвалась, наконец.

Скаут вскликнул, подпрыгивая от неожиданно громкого звука, и какое-то время до него ещё не доходило, что только что произошло. Он упал на колени, прямо в грязь и песок, с отчаянием зарываясь руками в попытке найти любой след металла, и в панике он что-то отшвырнул — интересно, был ли это камень или единственная память его братьев? Он не мог сказать. Он не знал, куда упали жетоны. Он не мог их видеть, вообще ничего не мог видеть, и он не должен был терять, если он их потерял, значит, у него больше _ничего_ не осталось, он…

Он зарылся пальцами в песок и замер, когда услышал звук закрывающейся двери. Он почувствовал присутствие кого-то рядом прямо перед ним. Он не поднял голову, и после долгого молчания он снова продолжил рыскать по земле, в спешке, но не слишком. Даже если Снайпер злился на него, его присутствие успокаивало Скаута, даря ощущение подконтрольности происходящего. Разве это не грустно? Скаут слишком быстро привязался, как и всегда. Слишком привязался.

От мысли стало больно. Он её сморгнул.

— Что ты делаешь? — тон Снайпера был спокойнее, чем ожидалось, ровнее. Он не повысил голос и не стал орать, что было, если быть честным, самым вероятным сценарием. Но Скаут всё равно вздрогнул, когда тот заговорил, но он знал, что козырёк кепки это скроет. Ну или надеялся, что скроет.

— Жетоны ищу, — еле пробормотал парень в ответ, гребя пальцами по земле, просеивая мелкие камни и грязь. Его руки теперь чуть болели, поцарапанные об острые булыжники. Ему было всё равно.

— Я говорю не об этом, — голос Снайпера был всё также ровным. Он звучал… отстранённо, холодно. Механически. Это ранило Скаута глубже, чем крик.

Он знал, что теперь его штаны в грязи, но на этот раз они просто были в красноватых следах от песчаной глины, а не от его или чьей-то крови. Он продолжал искать, не останавливаясь на этой мысли.

— Я имею в виду, что ты делаешь здесь, снаружи моего дома, — медленно цедил Снайпер. — Когда я ясно дал понять, что тебе здесь не рады?

Скауту обожгло глаза, отчасти от пыли. Всё же, он молчал. Всё же, он искал.

— Я попросил об услуге, помнишь? — напомнил ему Снайпер, шаркая сапогами по земле, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую. Скаут мог это представить — стоящего Снайпера с распрямлённой спиной, скрещенными на груди руками, вперяя в него холодный взгляд. Он уже это видел. Когда тот был не слишком счастлив и хотел, чтобы его оставили одного, он так обычно стоял. Скаут никогда не осмеливался бросить этому вызов.

Он опустил голову. Один из булыжников врезался ему в кутикулу, потому что парень не был осторожен. Может, будет немного крови. Скаут переживал гораздо хуже. Он продолжил поиски.

— Я только попросил держаться от меня подальше. Вот и всё. Просто держаться, чёрт возьми, от меня подальше. Так почему, — голос мужчины подвёл его, едва заметная дрожь, сдерживаемые чувства, которые грозились выплеснуться наружу, в воздух. — Ты здесь?

Внезапный укол боли пронзил ему ладонь, и он прижал руку к груди, сжимая её в кулак, сцепляя зубы на несколько секунд, прежде чем смахнуть это, и продолжил искать, несмотря на боль.

Он, наконец, нашёл один жетон, подобрал и положил его рядом с коленом, чтобы не потерять. Воздух загустел от напряжения, словно его можно было резать ножом. Парень от него задыхался. Так что он сделал то, что обычно делал, когда дела шли совсем туго. Он заговорил.

— Я говорил, что не смогу достать тебе дракона, говорил же? — он на мгновение поднял голову, вглядываясь в Снайпера, а потом возвратился к своему занятию. — Я ж не могу сделать всё, я, ведь, один.

Его рука нашла носок сапога мужчины, и он услышал, как тот отступил назад, позволяя продолжить поиски. Молчание.

— Что в этом невозможного? — на сей раз голос Снайпера был не таким холодным и почти нормальным, или Скаут просто выдавал желаемое за действительное?

Руки парня на мгновение остановились, и он осмелился улыбнуться ему, хотя выглядело это жалко.

— Эй, я предупреждал, что от меня сложно отвязаться, — голос Скаута огрубел, не только от пыли. — Даже _я_ теперь не могу себя остановить.

Он нашёл что-то, и понял, что это была цепочка, вытащил её, прощупал, стал щупать то место, где был второй жетон. Ничего. Он положил цепь к первому жетону.

— И… если ты меня сейчас ненавидишь, — продолжил парень, и он не знал, как, но ему удавалось держать голос спокойным, хотя он был грубым. — Я отъебусь и оставлю тебя в покое. Правда, обещаю. Не буду больше тебя доёбывать, сразу прямиком на базу и останусь там, и тебе не надо будет возиться с моим дерьмом. Но если ты просто злишься на меня, и если я смогу извиниться, и если мы сможем помириться…

Он не знал, как закончить предложение. Вот он стоял, наверное, в первый раз в своей жизни, не зная, что сказать. Слова не шли. Что он мог сказать?

Рука накрыла его запястье, останавливая поиски. Повернула ладонью кверху, и потом в неё вложили кусочек металла.

— Лучшим будет оставить поиск жетонов мне, — тихо сказал Снайпер, теперь стоящий на коленях рядом со Скаутом. — У меня в этом больше опыта.

Скаут не мог найти слова, вдохнул и поднял голову к Снайперу, но ничего не шло.

— …чёрт, ты серьёзно поранил себе руки, — мужчина осматривал его травмированные руки, держа в своих собственных, тёплых, мозолистых. Он стёр грязь и песок, чтобы лучше осмотреть ранки, которые так старательно игнорировал парень. — Плохо. Надо бы тебе их промыть, может, перевязать.

Скаут моргнул, брови поползли наверх. Он понятия не имел, какое выражение лица у него было, и что у него было за чувство в груди.

— Медик тебя завтра залатает, когда осмотрит, — сказал Снайпер, и он, наверное, улыбался, потому что никто не мог звучать так тепло, не улыбаясь, — Перед операцией. Я тебя провожу, если хочешь, но не обещаю, что составлю хорошую компанию. Если… если ты мне позволишь.

Скаут рванулся к нему и чуть не задушил в объятиях. Стрелок не удивился, отвечая на объятие без колебаний, качнувшись от хватки, стараясь не падать. Скаут за него цеплялся как в последний раз.

— Ты не злишься? — выдавил из себя парень.

— Нет, я злюсь, но не на тебя, милый, — спокойно ответил мужчина. — Ты просто делаешь то, что считаешь правильным, и если ты мне доверил водить тебя везде, когда ты был слеп, я могу доверить тебе сделать что-то правильное для себя, да? — Лёгкие хлопки по спине, и Скаут просто кивнул. — Давай мы тебя уложим тогда. Завтра у тебя большой день. Я починю цепочку, делал это уже когда-то, это не трудно. Давай, поднимайся, не могу я тебя нести, как коалу.

Никто из них не предал значения тому, как всхлипнул Скаут, или как осипли их голоса. Или, по крайней мере, об этом не было сказано вслух. Приготовления ко сну проходили как обычно. Всё было нормально. Будто Скаут был прощён. Будто Снайперу после всего было не всё равно.

И Скаут, всё же, до сих пор не мог этому поверить. До тех пор, как Снайпер не обернул руку вокруг него и не заснул спустя несколько мгновений. Никаких колебаний. Никаких барьеров. Было действительно сложно согласиться с мыслью о том, что Снайперу было наплевать, когда он прижимая парня к груди так близко, что тот мог повернуть голову и услышать биение его сердца.

Вместо этого, Скаут наконец-то позволил себе в это поверить.

* * *

То была осень, сезон кросса, и Джереми до сих пор был самым шустрым пацаном в команде. Это была последняя встреча в году, и ма должна была быть, хотя у его братьев тоже были спортивные соревнования в этот день. У Тони и близнецов был футбол, у некоторых — соккер*, и последняя встреча должна была состояться не скоро. Тем не менее, на улице было очень красиво. Джереми даже немного пожалел, что не захватил с собой тетрадку только для того, чтобы попробовать нарисовать деревья, хотя он знал, что не смог бы передать цвета в полной мере.

Ма подошла к нему и обхватила в медвежьи объятия, чуть ли ни поднимая его с земли, несмотря на то, что тот был сантиметров на десять повыше. Он рассмеялся, подхватывая в её в ответ, обнимая искренне и без тени стыда. От неё у него были тонкие маленькие черты, так всегда он считал. Но, видимо, и его отец не был крепкого телосложения — его братьям сила досталась от маминого отца, дедушки, который был сложен как кирпичная стена, который _добровольно_ служил на фронте в Первую Мировую. Он всегда был хорошим человеком, сохранил силу до преклонных лет, и сейчас ему могло бы быть где-то под девяносто.

Он не дожил до того момента, когда бы мог видеть, как Джереми участвует в соревнования легкоатлетов. Он всегда был совершенно уверен, что Джереми будет знаменитым легкоатлетом в их семье, несмотря на то, что был самым дохлым из братьев, и вот он теперь брал первые места на каждых соревнованиях по бегу, уже получая прозвище «Бостонская пуля».

Иногда ему с трудом в это верилось. Иногда ему думалось, а не достиг ли уже он вершины, прежде чем упасть, станут ли дела хуже или лучше, он не знал. Но он что-то сделал для себя, это точно.

— Джек бы тобой гордился, — тихо пробормотала ма, будто читая его мысли, и слёзы обожгли глаза Джереми от этих слова. Но когда ма отстранилась, она улыбалась, а глаза были ясными. Она оправилась от самой тяжёлой из потерь, выстроила себя из обломков и теперь снова улыбалась, смеялась со своими мальчиками. Она не переставала печалиться, не так быстро, но она могла хотя бы попытаться двигаться дальше.

— Да? — сказал он вместо своих мыслей.

— М-хм. Ну, не так сильно, как я, но всё же, очень бы гордился, — пошутила она, и Скаут на это посмеялся.

Как бы он ни хотел, Джереми нельзя было долго оставаться, так что он должен был присоединиться к остальной команде бегунов школы. Многие из них его особо не любили. И он догадывался, почему — кто бы _не злился_ на выскочку-второкурсника, пацана, которого поначалу не допускали, а теперь он появился и бил рекорды направо и налево, крадя все лавры? Он старался гнать эти мысли от себя, стараясь не говорить братьям. Команда, полная людей, которая просто изредка подкалывала его было лучшим вариантом, нежели дело о массовом убийстве.

И вот он стоял на линии, принимая низкий старт без особых сложностей, концентрируясь так сильно, чтобы сорваться с места при начале отчёта. Но он всё равно по сотому разу проверил шнурки, покрутил голенями, хрустнул суставами. Это был его священный ритуал, тот же самый, который он проводил перед бейсбольными матчами весной. Зовите его суеверным, но он ни разу бегал или играл плохо после того, как начал практиковать ритуал перед первой игрой в каждом сезоне. Он держался того, что срабатывало.

— _Малыш Джей!_

Он, удивлённый, взглянул в сторону верёвки, разделявшей соревнующихся и зрителей, и выловил в толпе взглядом его ма, справа, перед всей толпой, и сзади неё были…

— Генри? — он спросил, удивлённый, а потом посмотрел дальше, и… — Тони? Близнецы?! Какого…

— У тебя получится, Козявка! — воскликнул Тони, а потом подхватила вся семья, все семеро, болели за него, и некоторые в толпе тоже стали смеяться и болеть за него, подхваченные выплёскивающейся радостью. Другие бегуны, наверное, глазели на него. Он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть. Он стоял, замерший, с раскрытой от неверия челюстью.

Он едва слышал обратный отсчёт сквозь пение его сердца.

В тот день он побил рекорд штата, заканчивая гонку, бросаясь к радующемуся и улюлюкающему Тони через веревочное заграждение. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы восстановить сбившееся дыхание и глотнуть воды, прежде чем сесть рядом с семьёй, уставившись на них с чистым изумлением.

— Как вам удалось сюда добраться? — он вытянулся вперёд. — Я думал, у вас соревнования, типа, _сейчас_!

— Мы знаем, — отозвался Бенни. — Футбол начнётся через полчаса.

— Но мы прогуляли, — закончил его брат-близнец, Терри. — Хотели поддержать нашего братишку.

— Ребят, вы не должны были… — он оглядел братьев. У них у всех была одна и та же улыбка, та, которую знала большая часть Бостона, и от которой нужно было в страхе бежать. — Вы не должны были этого делать, ваши тренера вам _голову оторвут_! Зачем вы это сделали?

— Они _хотели_ , — ответила ма, положив руку ему на плечо, и любовь сияла в её глазах. — Я не могла их остановить, даже если бы пыталась, и, о бог милостивый, я пыталась.

— Даже если настанет п… пипец или потоп, — сказал Тони, немного осёкшись, потому что мать многозначительно на него посмотрела. — Я приду поддержать своего любимого младшего братишку!

Берри и Терри одновременно закатили глаза. Тони использовал эту шутку годами, и ему было смешно каждый раз.

— Он твой _единственный_ младший брат, — одновременно и серьёзно сказали они.

— _Пока_ что, — Тони широко улыбнулся ма. Она поджала губы.

— Не-а. Больше не будет. Даже если у меня будет ещё один мальчик, я его оставлю где-нибудь на пороге, — она высоко задрала подбородок. — У меня и так много нервотрёпки от вас, мои драгоценные ужасные проказники.

Большинство из них выдавило застенчивую улыбку, а некоторые посмеялись.

— И я люблю тебя, ма. Но всё же, нам надо домой, отмечать, Малыш Ред! — радостно зазвучал Арчи где-то позади их маленькой группы. — Да?

— Да, пошли домой! — согласился Тони, и ма кивнула.

А потом Генри посмотрел на него, и самый младший из О’Коннелов понял, что память меняется во что-то ещё. Куда-то ещё. Улица, а, может, беговая дорожка, а, может, то была гостиная. Остальная семья растворилась в фоновом шуме, и воспоминания о Генри принесли резкое и внезапное облегчение, потому что вспомнил он другое именное в этот момент. Генри не было на этих соревнованиях. К тому времени он уже ушёл на войну. В этом сне было много вещей, которые не сходились, вообще.

— Не, — сказал Генри, и теперь у него были жетоны на шее, а сам он был одет в форму призывника, козырёк опущен низко. — Малышу Джею надо сделать ещё кое-что, прежде чем он пойдёт домой. Он заслужил ещё немного времени. Правильно я говорю, Здоровяк Джей?

— Да, — ответил Джек, и он был одет в тот костюм, который надели на него для поминок, хотя лицо его были чистым, не обугленным. Та же одежда, что на похоронах. Та же одежда, в которой, видимо, он был кремирован. — У него ещё осталось время.

Генри кивнул. Он выглядел на семнадцать, и не на двадцать с чем-то, когда он умер, неизвестный и забытый. Если Скаут сконцентрировался, он мог бы сказать, что память о его лице теперь чуть затуманилась после стольких лет.

— Ты хороший пацан, — сказал Генри, говорящий всегда мало. — Ты знаешь это. Будь таким же хорошим, ладно?

Джек потянулся и щёлкнул по жетонам, заставляя их звенеть около красной футболки Скаута, и приподнял козырёк его кепки, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

— И заботься о ма. Ты храбрее, чем я мог когда-либо подумать, и сильнее всех нас. Я… я горжусь тобой, Малыш Джей, — Джек отстранился, садясь рядом с Генри, и они оба посмотрели на него, слабо улыбаясь. — Давай, иди. Я верю в тебя, малой.

Скаут проснулся и несколько минут просто стал пялиться в черноту над ним. Он слышал, как кто-то дышит рядом с ним, чувствовал, как мускулистая рука обнимала его. Он подумал о тех письмах, которые семья получала от Генри, и о том, что они ничего не получали от Арчи, потому что Скаут всегда был любимчиком Генри. Он вспомнил, как они получили письма перед тем, как услышать новости через несколько недель. Генри писал в последнем письме о том, что он гордился. Что он верил в Скаута.

Он вспомнил, как приехал сюда, что не хотел писать письма домой просто так. Вместо этого он всегда звонил, хотя бы раз в месяц, он пытался передать столько весточек, сколько мог, его братьям. Он вспомнил, как скучал по ним первое время, когда очутился здесь. На базе у него не было братьев.

Он слышал медленное ровное дыхание рядом с ним, и да, это правда, на базе у него не было братьев. У него было что-то другое.

Он вытер глаза и стал терпеливо ждать, когда проснётся Снайпер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * название европейского футбола в странах, где популярны местные его разновидности (прежде всего в США).


	11. Шансы

Снайпер решил не завтракать из солидарности, не желая искушать Скаута, ибо тому не было позволено есть перед операцией. Это было мило с его стороны. Скаут надел форму — бриджи, футболку. Бейсбольную кепку, жетоны, гетры, кеды. Он, может, и не будет захватывать сегодня точки, но сегодня точно ему предстояла битва. Он не просил Снайпера о помощи где-то неделю, полностью уверенный и способный добираться до всего самостоятельно без чьей-либо помощи, но теперь он шёл с стрелком плечом к плечу, цепляясь ему за руку. Снайпер старался притворяться, что его руки не тряслись. Скаут притворялся, что этого не замечал. Они ступили на базу как единое целое, шагая ровно, имея определённую цель. Они не торопились и не рвались. Они пришли ещё до того, когда Скауту положено было быть, и им не нужно было спешить. Всё же, они просто шли.

На повороте в жилое крыло Снайпер приостановился.

— …хочешь в свою комнату? Что-нибудь взять?

Скаут призадумался.

— …не. Не думаю, что мне там что-нибудь надо. Всё равно, там смотреть не на что, — он старался придать голосу шутливый тон, но слова показались сухими на языке.

Снайпер утвердительно хмыкнул, и они продолжили путь.

На разветвлении коридоров, где один проход вёл в медицинский отсек, а другой вёл в общие комнаты, Снайпер остановился. Изнутри второго прохода лился звук жизни, налево царила мёртвая тишина. Все, наверное, уже встали и завтракали.

— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать ребятам? — спросил Снайпер, и Скаут знал, что он в действительности имел в виду. Он спрашивал, хотел ли Скаут попрощаться с командой, в случае, если он не выживет. Если у него были последние слова.

Скаут замер на мгновение, поворачивая голову в сторону общей комнаты, размышляя… что ж, обо всём. О времени, которое он провёл среди команды. Обо всём, что он сделал для них, обо всём, что не сделал. Подумал, как жил собственную жизнь всё это время. Он подумал, совсем на короткое мгновение, был ли он честен с ними; и если не был, был бы он сейчас честным? Осталось ли хоть что-то важное? Какая правда, которую нужно было сказать?

— Нет, — наконец, ответил он. — Мне нечего им сказать, они уже и так всё знают, да?

Снайпер ничего не ответил, продолжая идти по коридору.

Скаут знал, когда они дошли до медицинского отсека ещё до того, как Снайпер остановился. Никто из них не заговаривал ещё несколько долгих минут, только отдалённый гул генераторов и других машин лился из глубин базы.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил мужчина, поворачиваясь к парню.

— Знаешь, думал, что будет страшно, — ответил Скаут. — Думал, что буду бояться до смерти. Но… не знаю. У меня был странный сон. Думал о всяком. И… мне не страшно теперь. Просто типа… спокойно. Расслабился. Странно немного, да?

Снайпер хмыкнул. Скаут призадумался на минуту.

— …а _тебе_? — наконец, спросил он. — Страшно?

Снайпер лающе усмехнулся.

— Чёрт, до смерти страшно, — его голос стал чуть тоньше. Скаут потянулся, и, отпустив его локоть, сжал ему руку. — И не я здесь могу кони двинуть. Ведь _я_ должен успокаивать _тебя_ , разве не так? А никак иначе.

— А, — Скаут дёрнул плечом. — У меня всегда всё шло _наперекосяк_.

— Да, — отозвался мужчина, и в его голосе послышалась улыбка. — Всё равно, у нас осталось пятнадцать минут перед тем, как Док тебя позовёт. Хочешь что-нибудь поделать? Или пойти куда-нибудь?

Скаут мотнул головой, и в его груди сталью подёрнулась решимость.

— Не. Я… я готов.

— КАДЕТ!

Скаут повернул головой, чтобы посмотреть, что сзади него, и звук сапог, грохающих о пол, ударил ему по ушам.

— А? Шлемоголовый? — позвал парень, смутившись. — Что…?

Внезапно его утянули в душащие объятия, и чья-то рука сорвала с него кепку и стала трепать по голове, а потом сзади раздался пьяный смех.

— Эй, и я тоже, парниш! — отозвался Демо прямо сзади него, отпуская Скаута и аккуратно натягивая ему обратно кепку.

— Я тоже здесь, хотя я отрицаю свою причастность к ним, — изрёк Шпион откуда-то неподалёку.

— Вся команда здесь, ну, кроме доброго Доктора, — взвизгнул Инжи, направляясь к ним. Пиро издал звук согласия, Хеви что-то пробасил. — Думал, что уйдёшь, не попрощавшись с нами, а, сынок? Это не так уж просто, мальчик, нужно было лучше знать.

— И в правду! Мы отказываемся позволять входить в эту комнату без разрешения — это посчитается дезертирством, и единственным разумным наказанием была бы быстрая, но унизительная смерть! — пролаял Солдат.

Пронеслось одобрительное бормотание.

— Хеви не позволит малышу Скауту увидеть Доктора до того, как не увидит всю команду, — сказал великан, и парень покрутил головой туда-сюда, осматривая комнату ожидания. Снайпер отступил на шаг, когда они все появились, но сейчас стоял с ним плечом к плечу, спокойный, как никогда.

Скаут на мгновение запутался в словах.

— Господи, ребят, я… — попытался он, потом осёкся. — Перестаньте, поверьте в Дока хоть чуть-чуть, а? Всё нормально будет!

— Я пришёл не прощаться, — сказал Хеви, кладя руку на плечо Скауту как можно осторожнее, но она всё равно показалась тяжёлой, несмотря на усилие. — Пришёл пожелать удачи. Малыш Скаут не малыш, он всегда _борется_. Он не умрёт вот так просто. Чтобы его убить надо приложить больше усилий, чем многие думают, да? Хеви не боится.

Скаут сглотнул большой и скользкий ком в горле.

— Господи, здоровяк, ты правда решил сопли развести, а? — он умудрился усмехнуться. — Из-за тебя Циклоп заплачет тут.

Хеви просто засмеялся, отступая назад. Скаут услышал, как шотландец подал голос.

— Не, парниш, сопли по тебе разводить пока не буду, — сказал Демо, въезжая ему кулаком в руку, несильно, не больно, но достаточно, чтобы заставить парня улыбнуться. — И не буду телячьи нежности тут говорить, я не так хорош в словах, если это не матерщина. Просто пожелаю тебе удачи, всю, что есть. Я не волшебник, не скажу, что это поможет, но клянусь последней бутылкой, что это хоть чего-нибудь, да стоит. Скоро увидимся, парниш.

Скаут кивнул ему, и Демо отступил.

— Кадет! — пролаял Солдат, и Скаут вытянулся по струнке чисто из-за рефлекса. — Ты скоро вступишь в бой, в бой, в котором не побывал ни один член команды, и я должен сказать, шансы на твоё выживание выглядят очень, очень удручающе!

Улыбка пропала с губ парня.

— Э…

— Удручающе, как никогда, на самом деле! Удручающе удручающего! Наиудручающе!

Скаут обернулся к Снайперу, и мужчина просто дёрнул плечом в ответ.

— Э.

— Могу сказать, что я не вижу завершения этой процедуры кроме того, что тебя вынесут в мешке для трупов! Очень коротком, очень тонком мешке!

— Вы не помогаете, _мсье_ , — вставил Шпион откуда-то сбоку.

— Так что я пришёл проявить утешение и участие в твой самый тёмный час!

— Я _не_ чувствую себя утешенным, — слабо отозвался парень.

— Теперь, когда удача играет так сильно против тебя, ты предполагаешь, что надежды больше нет! Но я нахожусь здесь, чтобы сказать, _нет, сэр, не сегодня_! — он услышал щелчок сапог, когда их свели вместе, когда Солдат отдал честь. — Когда дела пошли совсем плохо в Геттисберге, Джошуа Лоуренс Чемберлен не сдался! Наоборот, он и Авраам Линкольн насадили этих грязных серых на их богом данные штыки и выиграли чёртову Гражданскую войну!

— Что, правда так было? — Снайпер тихо спросил Демо. Тот издал ничего не выражающий звук, а потом отпил из горла.

— Когда Александр Македонский участвовал в битве при Иссе, на поле брани, при пересечении реки и холмов, чтобы добраться до персов, он не сдавался! Он был решителен! Он был агрессивен! Их лошади топтали чёртовых персов как ни в чём не бывало!

— Думаю, это самое достоверное, что он когда-либо рассказывал об исторических событиях, — пробормотал Инжи Шпиону.

— Не могу поверить, похоже, что он действительно… помогает? — медленно ответил Шпион.

— И в этой битве, неважно, как плохо шли дела, он не сдавался, кадет! — заключил Солдат, и его зычный голос отдавался от стен. — Я не даю тебе разрешение умирать! Проберись сквозь реки и холмы и победи на этой Гражданской войне! Мы все рассчитываем на тебя, сынок! Заставь нас гордиться!

Скаут замер на несколько мгновений, но, наконец, улыбнулся. Он вытянулся по струнке, сведя каблуки вместе, подняв руку в уверенном салюте, который он научился делать у деда, ветерана. Солдату, видимо, понравились и жест, и улыбка, и он отошёл в сторону. Скаут опустил руку, когда понял, что подошёл кто-то ещё.

Шпион не заговаривал несколько секунд.

— Я лишь оглашу очевидное, которое, как повелось, ты пропускаешь мимо ушей, — наконец поведал он, и его голос был сухим. — Не умирай. Это стало бы неудобным для всей команды. Нам было бы необходимо вывезти все твои вещи и нанимать нового разведчика, а с нашей удачей он бы был ещё более непослушным и назойливым.

Снайпер напрягся рядом, и Скаут легонько пихнул в него локтем, открыто не реагируя на слова, сохраняя выражение лица бесстрастным.

— И я не хочу попадать в передрягу. Мисс Полинг, без сомнения, будет винить нас, возможно, конкретно меня, в твоей смерти. Это бы очень раздражало, если не сказать больше, — Шпион двинулся, что говорило о том, что он указал жестом на Скаута. Нет, наверное, просто указывал, подмечая. Скаут даже не мог этого видеть. Он просто опять театральничал. — Это не так уж сложно понять, но я повторю на всякий случай. Не умирай.

Скаут молчал несколько секунд, а потом протянул руку вперёд себя, спокойно, без помпезности. В коридоре повисла тишина, и Шпион, наконец, ответил на рукопожатие, действуя уверенно, решительно.

— Увидимся, Спай, — сказал парень, кивая.

Шпион не ответил. Он отпустил руку Скаута и отстранился.

Инжи неторопливо подошёл к нему.

— Что ж, мне особо нечего говорить, за меня уже всё сказали, — растянул он даже немного неловко. — Но я, наверное, скажу то же, — рука на плече. — Удачи, сынок. С тобой всё будет хорошо. Ты всегда умудряешься вылезать сухим из воды, неважно, как сильно тебе достаётся. Ты всё равно на коне, никаких «если», «и» или «но». И что бы ни случилось, знай, что мы очень тобой гордимся.

Скаут кивнул и ответил на короткое объятие техасца, который потом отступил, чтобы дать место последнему из наёмников.

Парень услышал приглушённые всхлипы ещё до того, как они разъединили объятия, и он почувствовал укол печали, и нахмурился.

— О, Мямля, — сказал он, когда пироман оторвал его с пола, поднимая в воздух, теперь открыто и чуть ли не истерично рыдая.

Он мямлил что-то совсем бессвязное, плача безутешно. Инжи уже собирался вмешался, как Скаут заговорил.

— О, перестань, хватит! — ругнулся он, трепля его по голове, и Пиро неохотно отпустил его, всё ещё плача на полном серьёзе, говоря что-то совсем непонятное из-за горя и слёз. Скаут положил ему руки на плечи, распрямляя его. — Эй. Посмотри на меня. Послушай, со мной всё будет хорошо, ясно? Не плачь, из-за тебя будет Инжи плакать, и мы все будем плакать, и мы же все здесь взрослые мужики, Пиро, никто не хочет этого видеть. У нас всё получится, всё будет хорошо. Так что держи хвост пистолетом, хорошо?

Ещё немного всхлипов, а потом очень слезливый, перемешанный с рыданием звук одобрения.

— Эй, и, если я не выживу, — продолжил Скаут, подтягиваясь ближе, понижая голос, чтобы другие не смогли его нормально услышать. — Я подумал, что ты у нас будешь следующим весельчаком, хорошо? _Кто-то_ будет должен оживлять это место, да? И обычно этим занимаюсь _я_. Не позволяй им вешать носы несмотря ни на что. Им будет нужен кто-то, чтобы их веселить, и, если меня не будет, ты _лучшая_ кандидатура на эту должность. Сохраняй это пламя. Ты лучше всех это делаешь, дружище.

Всхлип и движение, которое, как парень понял, было кивком.

— И, кстати, если что-нибудь произойдёт, — сказал он, и вокруг его глаз образовались морщинки от улыбки. — Я ирландский католик. Меня нужно кремировать. Так что если меня отправят домой, проверь, чтобы они там не напортачили, ладно? Я рассчитываю на тебя.

Пиро всхлипнул ещё, но притянул Скаута в объятия, чуть ли не выдавливая из него воздух. Парень ответил на объятия, заверительно хлопая ему по спине. Спустя несколько мгновений они отстранились, а потом все начали расходиться. Инжи пошёл вслед за ним, и Солдат, и Демо. Хеви задержался на момент. Скаут знал, что где-то рядом всё ещё стоял Шпион. Он не слышал, чтобы тот уходил, по крайней мере.

— Малыш храбрый, — сказал Хеви оценивающе.

Скаут пожал плечами.

— Наверное.

— Это не прощание, — уверенно продолжил Хеви. — Доктор не позволит тебе умереть. Он хорошо лечит. Нет причин для прощаний, — и он прозвучал так, будто он в это верил. Скаут оценил старания, и его сердце было достаточно большим, чтобы притвориться, что он на это купился.

— Я знаю, — кивнул парень. — Я не так хорош в прощаниях, на самом деле. Как насчёт «увидимся позже» — это гораздо проще, и немного забавно, да? Потому что, когда ты увидишь меня в следующий раз, у меня будут глаза.

Хеви громыхнул в смехе.

— Да. Увидимся позже, — согласился он.

А потом Хеви ушёл, и, через какое-то время, вторая пара шагов последовала за ним.

Между Скаутом и Снайпером повисло молчание. Скаут не знал, на сколько.

— Зачем ты сказал это Светлячку? — полюбопытствовал Снайпер. — Не знал, что вы двое друзья.

— Не совсем, нет, — парень дёрнул плечом. — Но он всегда ведёт себя так, словно он всем лучший друг, разве не так? И я серьёзно — кто-то должен держать вас в узде. Пиро отлично подходит для этой работы, вне конкуренции.

— М-хм. — Прошло несколько сердцебиений, которые отдавались у парня в кончиках пальцев. — Кремировать, значит?

— Да. Просто подумал, что надо сказать кому-нибудь. Это наверняка есть в моём досье, но просто надо убедиться. На всякий. Но меня не надо будет сжигать, так что всё нормально.

— Ты в это веришь? — спросил мужчина, поворачиваясь к пареньку, и в его голосе не было ничего, кроме искреннего любопытства.

Скаут кивнул.

— Правда верю. Ну, после речи Спая как не поверить? — пошутил он, оборачиваясь к Снайперу, щуря глаза.

Снайпер шумно усмехнулся, пихая его локтем. Скаут улыбнулся.

— Сейчас что, время для шуток? — поддразнил мужчина.

— Всегда. Умру также, как и жил, знаешь? Смеясь.

Они со Снайпером стояли в коридоре перед медицинским отсеком, может, в футе друг от друга, и меж ними царило понимание. Что-то недосказанное, что-то, что они оба знали без сомнений. Но никто из них не мог придумать, как это сказать.

Так что Скаут не заговаривал.

Вместо этого, он потянулся рукой к голове, стягивая кепку, снимая жетоны с шеи. Он надел кепку обратно, взял Снайпера за запястье, поворачивая так, чтобы ладонь была кверху, и осторожно положил прошедшие войну куски жестянки ему в руку.

Вопросы повисли в воздухе, высказывания, фразы, признания. Скаут попытался продраться сквозь них как можно быстрее, позволяя словам сорваться с губ.

— На всякий, — тихо сказал он. Мужчина замер. Парень даже не слышал, чтобы тот дышал. — Ты за них в ответе пока не вернусь, ладно? Не—не хочу, чтобы Док их потерял или ещё чего, в лазарете всегда бардак. Он их где-нибудь потеряет.

Снайпер не говорил. Скаут устремил взгляд куда-то ему в область грудины, обхватывая руку чуть крепче, но достаточно.

— И—и ты должен мне их вернуть целыми, хорошо? Ты знаешь, как я психую, когда их теряю. Так—так что береги. Цепочка уже рвалась. Постарайся, чтобы больше не повторялось, или… ну, наверное, если порвётся, ты уже знаешь, как чинить. Но всё равно, не порви. И не переживай, со мной всё будет нормально, я просто—просто сильно разозлюсь, если ты потеряешь, ладно? Так—так что, э, просто… береги их.

Скаут, наконец, перестал говорить, закрывая рот, протягивая вторую руку, чтобы закрыть пальцы Снайпера вокруг жетонов.

— Хорошо, — тяжело ответил Снайпер, и в словах был вес понимания. — Обещаю. — Выдох, звон цепочки, глухой звук жетонов у груди мужчины. Потом он взял руку Скаута, удерживая на месте хотя бы на мгновение дольше, откладывая момент, когда Скауту придётся пройти сквозь ту дверь, хотя бы ненадолго. Ненадолго — это всё, что они хотели. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть.

Сердце парня ровно билось у него в груди. Он не боялся того, что лежало по ту сторону двери. Он был готов. Мужчина, вроде бы, видел это или чувствовал, потому что после нескольких секунд он, казалось, успокоился. Нашёл мужество где-то в выражении Скаута.

Потом неожиданно он заговорил.

— Я—я хочу попросить об услуге. Которую ты мне должен.

Скаут не выдержал и улыбнулся.

— Да? Что хочешь? У меня тут мало времени осталось, мне по записи.

Снайпер замешкался.

— Я... ну, ладно, наверное, я хочу попросить о двух вещах. Но первая должна быть простой для тебя.

Скаут просто кивнул, ожидая. Снайпер вдохнул, выдохнул.

— Возвращайся живым, слышишь меня? Иначе я тебя возненавижу, — честно сказал мужчина, и у парня шире поползла улыбка.

— Сказано — сделано, — заверил Скаут. — Вернусь. А что второе?

— Обещай, что не разозлишься на меня за это, — сбивчиво ответил Снайпер, и Скаут услышал, как тот поморщился на собственные слова.

Скаут моргнул, приподнимая брови.

— Э. Разозлюсь? За что? — медленно спросил он, немного напрягаясь, и улыбка растаяла.

— Я… я не могу сказать. Просто—просто пообещай, — мужчина почти умолял, и его руки вокруг рук парня чуть подрагивали.

Скаут замешкался на мгновение.

— Ладно. Обещаю, — и он уверенно кивнул. Он верил Снайперу. Правда верил.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — сказал Снайпер, встревоженный, затаивший дыхание, а потом поцеловал его.

Скаута закоротило. Он замер, широко распахнув глаза, которые не были закрыты солнечными очками. Импульсивное прикосновение к губам длилось секунду или две, но чувствовалось гораздо дольше, оставляя его с удивительно пустыми лёгкими, внутри его грудной клетки что-то билось, но не как пойманная птица, ибо в этот раз не было боли. Просто бушующее сердце, лёгкость в мышцах и головокружение в черепе.

А потом Снайпер посмел, рискнул, имел нахальство, имел грёбанную _наглость_ отпустить его руки, отступая назад, и сбегая с места происшествия прежде, чем…

— Я, блядь, _не понял_ , — зашипел Скаут, бросаясь за ним, хватая его за край жилета и раскручивая обратно, хватая за ворот и вперяя гневный взгляд. — Ты не можешь просто сделать это и смыться, _Казанова_! Ты _кем_ себя считаешь вообще?!

— Прости, — захрипел Снайпер, и его голос осип, и он поднял руки в знаке сдачи, напрягшийся, ожидающий вербального или физического удара.

— Э, да, лучше _проси_ прощения! Ты хотя бы дал мне время _среагировать_ , козёл! — возмущался Скаут, а потом он вздёрнул Снайпера за воротник, поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал в _ответ_.

Он немного промазал; он поцеловал край рта мужчины, но как только тот пришёл в себя, он выровнял поцелуй.

Снайпер был теплом, и защитой, и несладким кофе, и лосьоном после бритья, и старыми записями, и журналами, и тишиной, дружественной тишиной. Снайпер был сильной рукой, обёрнутой вокруг плеч, и пробуждением в спокойствии, и даже неловкими, но словами чувствия. Снайпер был возвращением и отдыхом после прыжков со скакалочкой, и не до конца запомнившимися словами песен, и отрывками добрых воспоминаний, которые не тревожили. Снайпер был доверием. Защитой. Безопасностью.

И ему _правда_ нравился Скаут.

Скаут отстранился, снова становясь на пятки. Как бы он хотел видеть лицо Снайпера, но он знал, что, если бы мог, тогда (иронично) этого бы ничего не было. Он также знал, что ему нужно было идти, сейчас, прежде чем каждый из них привяжет себя к этому, прежде чем страх возьмёт верх.

Будто отдирать пластырь, это было чертовски больно, но это должно было случиться.

— Увидимся потом, Снайпс, — сказал он, отпрянув. И он повернулся и направился в медотсек.

Дверь закрылась позади него, и он прижался к ней, всё ещё не дыша, всё ещё ошеломлённый, но быстро спускающийся на землю. Он не мог позволить, чтобы это его отвлекало — он мог порадоваться потом. Он должен был быть настороже, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Так что он убрал момент подальше в память, сохраняя до лучших времён.

Он чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Медик заговорил.

— Закончили с вашим душещипательным моментом? Я слышал крик Солдата даже отсюда, — он звучал на удивление буднично, учитывая обстоятельства. Но Медик никогда не переживал по поводу операций — наоборот, он переживал в принципе обо всём остальном. И даже если он был обеспокоен, он был слишком профессионален, чтобы показывать это. Он потянулся, беря Скаута за руку, в спешке ведя его в лазарет. — Я бы оценил, если бы у него было больше веры в мои способности, но к несчастью, он _не совсем_ ошибается.

Брови Скаута поползли вверх, когда он, мешкая, забирался на операционный стол.

— Я уже говорил вам. Есть риск. Я не знаю, когда Респаун для кого-то не действует индивидуально, и с вашей пониженной массой тела у вас более высокий риск не выжить при операции, — Медик был достойным экземпляром жестокой честности. — Я не дам вам цифры, потому что не хочу обескураживать. Но я пойму, если вы захотите изменить решение или захотите уйти в отставку в качестве нашего Разведчика, я не буду винить или стыдить вас, и не позволю это делать кому-либо ещё. Я буду лжесвидетельствовать. Я скажу, что у вас амнезия и вас в принудительном порядке отправили домой, или вам была нужна почка от _ein Bruder_ , или найду какой-нибудь труп и заявлю, что вы умерли на операционном столе, если пожелаете. Нет ничего постыдного в самосохранении.

Скаут не задумывался над словами. Он просто тряхнул головой.

— Нет, Док. Такого не будет, — твёрдо заявил он.

— Если вы рвётесь в бой, как сейчас, и надеетесь на чудо, вы можете. Я не буду вас останавливать. Я могу заявить, что это не сработало.

— Нет, — сказал парень прежде, чем врач смог бы продолжить. — Я делаю это.

Медик приостановился.

— … _Alles klar_ , — пробормотал наконец он. — Думаю, нам нужно начинать процедуру. Лягте на спину на стол и снимите всё выше пояса, _bitte_.

Скаут просто кивнул, и страх холодом лизнул ему желудок, когда он стягивал с себя футболку, ложась на спину. Стол был ледяным. Во рту всё пересохло.

Медик начал придвигать оборудование, настраивая рабочее место с механической точностью, настраивая высоту стола, прикатывая тележки на места, звеня инструментами. Но потом он остановился в своих резких движениях на секунду.

— Для справки, я не буду прощаться, — сказал Медик, и Скаут решил, чтобы это был момент размышления. — Особенно, учитывая то, что я просто не дам тебе умереть. Это было бы признанием поражения перед самой битвой, и я не буду сдаваться просто так. Учитывая это, никаких прощаний — ни от меня, ни от вас. Понятно, _Junge_?

Скаут кивнул, вдохнул, выдохнул.

— Да. Хорошо.

— Теперь, это немного лишнее, спрашивать об этом _сейчас_ , но… вы готовы?

Это был, наверное, его самый последний шанс остановиться. Его шанс уйти, изменить решение. Если он продолжит идти вперёд, пути назад может и не быть. Некуда бежать или отступать. На поле брани это был худший кошмар Скаута. Но это было не обычное поле брани, последствия могли остаться до конца жизни, или они могли стать причиной этого конца. Его выбор имел значение. Впервые за долгое время, его выбор действительно имел значение.

И Скаут сказал:

— Готов как никогда.


	12. Слом

Скаут уже не обращал внимания на то, как сильно всё болело, лишь на то, какие виды боли он испытывал.

Жжение. Он чувствовал, как сильно у него всё горело. Чувствовал, что с каждым ударом сердца всё ближе подбирался к грани. Если признаться, пальцы рук у него были чуть холодные. Пальцы ног тоже. Комната была ледяной, а он горел.

Чувствовал, как пульсирующий исцеляющий пар струился ему в лёгкие, отдёргивая от края смерти, но и грозясь задушить. В оттягивании от смерти не было ничего осторожного — его словно волокли по гравию, нацепив петлю, он словно падал с горы, словно его бросили в пучину покорёженных останков. Это было тяжело, и что-то в нём попадало под удар, и это ранило его, когда проходило сквозь. Количество пара, который он вдыхал, мог задушить его, тяжело оседая в лёгких отсутствием кислорода, который, в конечном счёте, исчезал. А потом всё остановилось, перестало проникать, и он остался задыхаться, снова подбираясь к грани.

Надо признать, боль и вправду вспыхивала чем-то белым у него перед глазами, но он не думал, что так к нему возвращается зрение. Он не знал, были ли вообще у него открыты глаза. Он не мог сказать. Жжение. Он не знал, жгло ли его кожу вообще. Возможно, думал он. Было очень больно. Он не мог думать. Не мог дышать. Его сердце замерло, и он смотрел на всё будто со стороны, вдали от боли, которая остановилась лишь на секунду, как и всё остальное.

О, новая боль. Электрический разряд, рядом с левым плечом. У него ударило сердце. Боль вернулась. Он больше не кричал, это он знал наверняка. Эта часть его должна была прекратить работу сразу же, как и контроль над большинством мускулов. Пронизывающая боль в вене на шее была сильнее, чем пронизывающая боль во внутренней стороне обоих предплечий. Его сердце билось так сильно, что он чувствовал отдельные удары, чувствовал раз-два, раз-два. Понял, что слышал отдалённый сигнал приборов. Сигнал совпадал с первой частью раз-два, раз-два.

Он не думал, что технически пребывал в сознании, но, всё же, ощущал боль.

Только теперь она сходила на нет, как и его способность ощущать боль тоже сходила на нет. Это была бессознательность или же что-то ещё? Теперь он не чувствовал такого сильного жжения. Теперь он чувствовал слабость и спазмы в мышцах, будто их заклинило, и они могли раздавить друг друга. Больше всего досталось ногам, и в животе не было лучше. Вспышки света меркли за веками. Его глаза _были_ закрыты. А его веки были ледяными. Странно это — холодные веки. Странно…

Электрический разряд, около его плеча, и давление на грудь. Он почти что-то слышал. Это звучало так далеко. Снова электричество. Да, он почти наверняка знал, что рядом происходило что-то громкое, почти совсем наверняка. И он наверняка знал, что давление на грудь было на самом деле. Ещё электричество. Его сердце стало биться. Когда оно остановилось? Он не помнил, когда это произошло. Его голова была как в тумане. Он больше не слышал ничего громкого.

На самом деле, было ещё много вещей, которые он не мог сделать, и о которых теперь думал. Нормально дышать, во-первых. Двигаться, во-вторых, хотя это было не из-за того, что он мало пытался, если сокращения и напряжение в мышцах можно было считать оным. Говорить было третьим— о, но ему же нужно было дышать для этого, так ведь? А глотка у него будто схлопывалась. Он не мог… чуять. Не мог ведь? Если бы он втянул носом воздух, он бы смог узнать. А пахло ли вообще чем-нибудь?

Он не мог… думать правильно. Не мог. Не мог ничего сделать. Это вообще что-нибудь значило, что он ничего не мог сделать? Он не знал. Внезапно, всё стало бессмысленным, и он понимал, что в обычных обстоятельствах это стало бы абсолютно и полностью пугающим, но, всё же, испуганным он себя не чувствовал.

На самом деле, всё чувствовалось таким лёгким. Будто его надули гелием, и он мог улететь прямо в небо. В туман облаков в его голове. Или облака бы поднимали его? Боль снова отступала, и его сердцебиение теперь становилось медленнее, но не слабее, и он открыл глаза.

Он был дома в постели, и уже было поздно, но Генри ещё не ложился, занимаясь уроками, с зажатым между головой и плечом фонариком. Сам Джереми был ещё ребёнком. Он вылез из кровати и пересёк комнатушку, прямо к койке Генри. Генри глянул на него, вероятно, напугавшийся, когда увидел стоявшего рядом с постелью его младшего брата.

— О. Привет, малыш, — сказал он, едва повышая голос над шёпотом, — подкрался ко мне. Я тебя разбудил, выключить?

Он потряс головой. Генри расслабился.

— Тогда чего тебе?

Джереми не отвечал. Он просто запрыгнул и сел рядом с Генри, непонимающе всматриваясь в картинки в изорванной, старой книжке. Красочные диаграммы, некоторые буквы жирные, некоторые нет. Странные и знакомые фигуры, все в аккуратных напечатанных линиях.

— …что ж, если ма спросит, я не буду брать вину за то, что ты засиживаешься допоздна, — сказал Генри, и Джереми кивнул, и утром ма обнаружила их вдвоём сидящих около стены, с включённым фонариком и раскрытой книгой на коленях Генри. И она сказала…

Он почувствовал, как у него сомкнулись лёгкие, борясь с внезапным взрывом чистой боли у него в груди, когда ему содрали кожу, раздвинули рёбра, всё открывая. Его лёгкие будто испытывали спазм, отказываясь работать нормально из-за агонии, в которой находилось его тело. Он уже чувствовал это раньше, и всё равно, ему было также больно, как в первый раз. Никак не было возможным свыкнуться с тем, что тебе режут кожу, чтобы добраться до грудной клетки, чтобы открыть её, никак не было возможным свыкнуться с тем, что твои органы открывают внешнему миру. Но, иронично, боль и вправду заставила его лёгкие сомкнуться, и кислорода поступало недостаточно. Вообще, честно говоря. Он не дышал некоторое время, и было больно, лёгкие горели, голова…

— Тони, — спросил шестилетний Джереми, — ты помнишь нашего папу?

Тони, который был всего на год старше, но уже был на голову выше и на двадцать фунтов тяжелее, посмотрел на него из угла игровой площадки, где он копал ямку.

— А?

— Нашего папу. Ты помнишь его? — снова спросил Джереми.

Тони покачал головой.

— Нет. Мне было четыре, и ты на год младше меня, так что тебе было три, — он знал математику лучше Джереми, и выпендривался этим при всякой возможности. Он также лучше умел читать, но и другие тоже. Джереми просто не мог разобрать буквы так же, как все дети. Он знал их по отдельности, но вместе не получалось. Но он выучил цвета раньше Тони, и выпендривался этим при всякой возможности. — Я видел его столько же, сколько и ты.

— Ты про него вообще ни капельки не помнишь? — взмолился Джереми, отказываясь так быстро сдаваться.

— Ну… — Тони прекратил копать, почёсывая себе голову грязной рукой, но цвет остался тот же, — он был, э… высоким, наверное. Но это случается, когда ты взрослый, так что… он одевался так, как люди на работу ходят. Он тоже работал, и ма не надо было ходить на много работ, потому что он работал. Один. И… ему не нравилось, когда его щекотали, или когда мы пытались повеселиться или подраться, и он ладил с ма.

— Я знаю, это то… что папы делают, я знаю такое. Но ты _помнишь_ его? Его самого? Помнишь что-нибудь, каким он _был?_ — настойчиво спрашивал Джереми, клонясь вперёд—

Он не чувствовал пальцев ног. Или вообще ног, на самом деле, он просто заметил, что онемели сначала пальцы. Пальцы рук тоже перестали чувствовать. Не стали холодными, но онемели, и это было странным. Что-то с кровообращением, или ему просто всё отрезали? Скаут не знал до конца. Зачем ему отрезали пальцы ног, рук и сами ноги? Если так, тогда почему ему было так больно? Он не помнил, почему всё так болело, или почему чернота заполняла его зрение, давя на него, угрожая…

— Слыхала? — спрашивал Терри у ма, когда та готовила. Джереми усердно чистил картошку, не отрываясь от работы дольше, чем на секунду, зная, как можно сильно порезаться. Он был единственным, кому нравилось «помогать готовить» и был единственным, кто хорошо с этим справлялся, так что его братья постоянно менялись с ним работой по дому, чтобы им этого не делать.

— Да, слыхала. Я обо всём слышу, и мне нужны какие-то мальчики, которые что-то разъясняют, когда задают вопросы, потому что я смогу их понять без всяких сложностей. Получается, я и волшебница, и телепат, и секретный агент, наверное, тоже, — ответила ма, нарезая морковку с быстротой и эффективностью. Джереми хрюкнул со своего места за столом, ловя момент, когда близнец Терри захихикал в дверном проёме.

— Ладно, ладно, но ты _слыхала_ , — непоколебимо продолжил Терри, — о Рики Хейсе?

— Темноволосый мальчик-третьекурсник? — спросила ма, — из футбольной команды, работает у мясника?

— Да, он. Слыхала, что случилось?

— Нет, не слыхала. А что с Рики Хейсом? — праздно поинтересовалась ма, всё ещё не отрываясь от нарезки моркови.

— Ты даже не слушаешь! — пожаловался Терри.

— Да слушаю, — ответила она, сметая морковь с доски в миску, — я слушаю вполуха. А половина твоего уха всё равно одно ухо, знаешь.

— Ма! — пожаловался Терри, но он улыбался, уперев руку себе в бедро. Ма тоже улыбалась, и она повернулась к…

Скаут где-то отдалённо понимал, что на какой-то период времени он не видел, не слышал и вообще ничего не чувствовал. Он не знал, сколько это длилось, но теперь он вернулся, и начинал думать, а происходило ли всё на самом деле, или это было просто в его голове. Он не думал, что это был сон. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что…

— Мистер О’Коннел, — сказала женщина, сидящая за столом, сильно щурящаяся, из-за чего у Джереми возникла отдалённая мысль о том, а не нужны ли ей очки. — Сколько выговоров вам было вынесено?

— Много, — страдальчески ответил он, уставившись на свои руки, отстранённо теребя повязку на костяшках.

— И сколько раз вас уже оставляли из-за ваших оценок?

Он знал, что лицо у него было ярко-красным, даже уши.

— Несколько, — всё также страдальчески поведал он.

— Молодой человек, если бы не ваш талант к спорту, и если бы мне позволили сделать звонок, вас бы отчислили из учреждения гораздо раньше. Вы понимаете?

Джереми не сказал, что «учреждением» была дерьмовая школа без фонда поддержки культуры, с учителями, которым было либо плевать, либо они настолько муштровали детей, что били их, чтобы те выполняли задания. Он не сказал, что, по крайней мере, появлялся на уроках, никогда не опаздывал, его единственное упущение в этом году был в том, что его команда выезжала на соревнования на день, и его никогда не ловили за употреблением спиртного или наркотиков. Он не сказал, что единственной проблемой стало то, что он просто не понял материала. Что он обычно не начинал драк, обычно это были его братья, и он их защищал.

— Да, мэм, — сказал он вместо всего, зная, что спор только ухудшит положение вещей, и он не мог позволить себе худшее.

— В сложившихся обстоятельствах, это ваше последнее предупреждение, — сказала она, складывая бумаги. — Больше никаких двоек. Никаких драк. Никаких проваленных заданий, никаких пререканий с учителями, и никаких жалоб от других учеников. Вам всё ясно?

— Да, мэм, — снова сказал он. Она хмыкнула, наверняка, удовлетворённая его податливостью (или послушанием, как понял Джереми), и она повернула бумаги к…

Всё болело, но, по крайней мере, теперь больше не жгло. Просто… обжигало, если это имело смысл. Ничего не имело смысл. Где вообще был Скаут? Он не мог сказать наверняка.

Ладонь ударила его по лицу, но не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы вернуть к осознанию, когда он немного впал в небытие. Шум. Он должен был слушать шум. Что это был за шум? Голос. Он чувствовал, будто кожа сползала с него. Лёгкая пощёчина и, о, точно, голос. Он пытался слушать. И он почти понял, и тогда он понял, ну или знал, какие слова звучали там. Потом он начал концентрироваться на том, чтобы сложить слова в правильном порядке. Они продолжали путаться и путать его. Глупые слова. И это даже были не хорошие слова, они были погнутые и извращённые. Почему голос произносил их так странно? Неважно. Он продолжал складываться слова в правильном порядке, несмотря на сильное неудобство.

Что-то… что-то о том, чтобы проснуться. Он раздражился на это, потому что он уже _не спал_ , глупый голос. Он почувствовал, будто его вены заменили на провода. Голос хотел, чтобы он открыл глаза? Он сказал что-то вроде такого, так ведь? Или просто имел в виду. Он должен сделать это, если бы только голос дал ему поспать. Он хотел спать. Он чувствовал, как его глазницы были переполнены, будто во рту у него было слишком много зубов. Его веки были тяжелы, и он взглянул, открывая глаза. Он невольно сощурился, когда что-то яркое ударило ему прямо в сетчатку. Это было больно. Зачем голос так сделал? И почему он так громко сейчас кричал? Он уже проснулся. Заткнись, голос.

Ну, по крайней мере, он больше не бил его по лицу. Он провалился в блаженное забытьё, и ему не снились сны.

* * *

Скаут проснулся в тишине.

В течение следующих мгновений он всё ещё не понимал, что проснулся, просто инстинктивно чертыхнулся, чтобы сесть, наполовину готовясь снова рвануть в бой. Потом он понял, что был грязным и вспотевшим. Респаун не оставлял тебя в противном состоянии. Парень очень, очень хотел помыться. Значит, не матч. Какого чёрта с ним случилось?

— Скаут, — рядом позвал Медик, в его голосе слышалась радость от того, что Скаут проснулся. Или просто радость не из-за чего, тяжело было сказать просто по его тону, и Скаут был не совсем в лучшей форме. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ну, — попытался сказать парень, но голос подвёл его, и вместо этого у него вырвался странный свист. Он поднял руку к горлу, хмурясь, а потом почувствовал, как голосовые связки смыкаются вместе. Он знал, что исцеляющая жидкость подействует, но он не знал, что она могла править и без прямого вдыхания или инъекции, и он не чуял и не чувствовал происходящего.

Он снова попытался сказать.

— Э, не знаю, — замешкался он. — Пытаюсь понять свою точку зрения по этому поводу. Э. А что случилось со мной?

— Операция, — терпеливо ответил Медик, спокойно и ровно.

Воспоминания нахлынули. Скаут осторожно свесил ноги со стола, ожидая агонию, но она не пришла. Просто странное жужжание.

— О. Да. А сколько она длилась?

— Десять часов. Потом пять часов внимательного контроля за вашим состоянием, и потом ещё три до того, как вы проснётесь.

— …значит, э… — замешкался Скаут, пытаясь сосчитать в уме, и это был не лучший момент для такого, ибо и в лучшие времена у него особо хорошо не получалось. Фантомные боли пощипывали кожу, он сопротивлялся каждый раз желанию вздрогнуть, и ему казалось, что кровь дрожала. — Много часов.

— _Ja_. Сейчас три тридцать ночи, — ответил Медик. — Или утра. Или просто 03:30, как говорит герр Солдат.

Скаут замер, обдумывая, осмысливая. Операция. Он перенёс операцию, и она закончилась, так значит…

Он резко вдохнул, распахивая глаза.

Он мог… оно не совсем было правильным, но то, что он теперь мог видеть, не было более чёрной пустотой. Словно он отходил от светошумовой гранаты — цвета были странными, неправильными, дрейфующими, отчего его подташнивало лишь на мгновение, и было совсем немного, но не совсем ничего, и…

— Боже мой, — осознание накатило на него, словно ракета, протаранившая грудь. — Я живой. Я не умер на операции! — лучился он, чувствуя, как эйфория заполняла грудину, — мать твою, я, блядь, _живой_! — ликующе воскликнул он.

— _Nein_ , — обыденно ответил Медик. — Твоё сердце останавливалось сорок девять раз, и мне пришлось заменить твой Убер-клапан, к сожалению. Но если ты имеешь в виду смерть мозга, то нет, я полностью уверен, что ты подобрался слишком близко всего один раз. Очень, _очень_ близко. Но не совсем. Если быть совсем честным, я не думал, что твоё сердце перенесёт столько остановок и запусков, но кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться? Всё сработало. Ты выжил.

— Так теперь я стал… зомбаком, помноженным на пятьдесят? — медленно спросил Скаут.

Он увидел — увидел! — расплывчато, трудноразличимо, как Медик пожал плечами, пытаясь не обращать внимания на лёгкое укачивание, когда он повернул голову.

— Я доктор, а не продюсер фильмов ужасов, — ответил он спокойно. — Всё же, теперь ты жив. И как дополнительный бонус, теперь твоё зрение значительно улучшилось! Я _обожаю_ полезные побочные эффекты.

— …побочный эффект? — повторил Скаут, хмурясь.

— _Ja_. Не в этом был смысл процедуры.

Скаут уставился.

— Тогда—тогда в _чём_ был смысл?! — недоверчиво воскликнул он.

Медик накренился вперёд из стула.

— Скаут, — спросил он, — я спросил вас, как вы себя чувствуете, когда встали несколько минут назад. Не хотите ли удовлетворить мой интерес, когда вы теперь пребываете в более уравновешенном сознании? — живо поинтересовался он.

Скаут призадумался над вопросом.

— Ну. Чувствую себя как—как когда ты _чуть_ не обгораешь на солнце, и потом у тебя всё чуть-чуть болит. И… ну, у меня пульс странный. Наверное, из-за нового Убера, но, ладно. И… и меня всего трясёт, и мне кажется, что у меня вены… гудят.

Он услышал характерное черчение карандашом по бумаге, когда Медик делал пометки.

— Хм-м. Интересно, — пробормотал он немного себе под нос. — Скажите, вы чувствуете какие-нибудь другие травмы помимо фантомных болей и общей слабости?

— Э, не. Не думаю.

Медик хмыкнул, черканул.

— Как бы вы оценили своё зрение? Сколько процентов окружающего мира вы видите? — спросил следующим врач.

— …ну, типа, три процента, может, пять. Просто… очертания, чуть-чуть цвета. Всё очень размытое. Э, ну… это помогает?

— Хм-м. Не отлично, но лучше, чем ничего, — отозвался Медик, игнорируя половину сказанного Скаутом. Он отложил медкарту, взял что-то со стола, наверное, чай. — А что бы вы сказали о…

_БАМ!_

Скаут уже был под операционным столом ещё до того, как он отчётливо услышал звук выстрела.

— Хм-м. Выброс адреналина ещё функционирует, — спокойно прокомментировал Медик, и Скаут услышал, как тот положил предмет обратно на стол, и это точно был не чай, это точно был пистолет.

Но что более настораживало…

— Э, Док? Ты выстрелил в лампочку? — медленно спросил Скаут. — Потому что сейчас у меня сошло с трёх процентов до нуля. У меня—меня опять пропало зрение.

— О! Интересно, — сказал Медик, скребя карандашом. — Возвращается?

Скаут поднялся и несколько раз моргнул, потирая глаза. Паника росла у него за грудиной.

— Э, не. Не, не возвращается. Ох, чёрт, прямо, когда всё начало налаживаться…

— Дыши глубоко, — велел Медик всё ещё спокойным голосом. — Успокой пульс.

Скаут сделал так, как ему было велено, и в течение нескольких минут его сердце успокаивалось, и в следующие секунды вещи стали проясняться. Он быстро проморгался.

— О, погоди, вернулось, — удивился он.

— М-хм, — не удивился Медик. — Что ж, полагаю, что внезапный выброс гормонов, вызванный страхом, возможно, адреналин, вызвал изменения. Или, возможно, учащённое сердцебиение, вызванное гормонами. Ха-ха! Столько возможностей, — весело сказал доктор.

— О. Так значит… мне, типа, не надо пугаться?

— Да, полагаю, так.

— Ты чё так щебечешь? — гневно уставился бегун на лекаря с растущим раздражением.

— Сегодня я сотворил чудеса, герр Скаут. Если игра в бога — грех, я обыграл самого дьявола! — весело ответил Медик. — После, по меньшей мере, четырёх прорывов в области медицины, я невероятно доволен своей работой, той, что я выполнил сегодня. К тому же, полное истощение, порой, заставляет меня искать радость в маленьких вещах. Я _невероятно_ устал. Ха-ха!

— …да, ладно. Думаю, что справедливо, — Скаут кивнул сам себе. Он замер, а потом колко взглянул на немца. — Погоди, нет, постой, тогда в чём был смысл операции?! Не меняй тему тут у меня!

— Технически, я бы не стал называть это _«операцией»_ , — задумчиво ответил Медик. — Это, скорее, похоже на переливание. Но… не совсем, как я могу сказать. _Gott_ , у меня всегда было плохо с называнием вещей своими именами, — хихикнул он.

— Тогда чё ты со мной сделал?! — потребовал Скаут с нарастающей яростью.

Медик хмыкнул и встал.

— Полагаю, необходимо провести демонстрацию, — он едва видел, как Медик подходит к нему, и да, он подошёл, потому что Медик теперь взял его за руку, и…

— А-У! — вскрикнул Скаут, когда Медик вонзил ему скальпель прямо посередь ладони, прежде чем вынуть инструмент, держа руку на одном месте. — ЧУВАК, МНЕ, БЛЯДЬ… — начал он орать, но потом замер, ибо рана к тому моменту уже исчезла. Рана не продержалась и доли секунды, даже не было времени, чтобы пошла кровь, она зажила уже в ту секунду, когда вынули скальпель, к моменту, когда лезвие едва отстранилось от кожи. Он чувствовал, будто его рука практически жужжала от энергии.

Молчание.

— Какого хера? — у Скаута трясся голос, в то время как у него прояснялось зрение, и он действительно не хотел, чтобы это был конкретно этот момент, потому что сейчас он мог _совсем едва_ различить маниакальный оскал Медика.

— Мои поздравления, — ликовал Медик. — Тебя невозможно убить!


	13. Осмотр

В 6:30 утра Медик решил поручить Хеви доставить Скаута на собрание, которое было запланировано в 6:45, потому что успокоительное, которое врач решил дать молодому человеку, ещё не подействовало, и тот орал, как резаный. Неудивительно, все появились раньше срока, и уже сидели за столом, только некоторые стояли, потому, что у них кончились стулья. Медик, понимая, что появление без предупреждения с безжизненно висящим через плечо Хеви Скаутом немного всех растревожит, первым вошёл в комнату.

— Он выжил, — перешёл он сразу к делу, — вернул себе пять процентов зрительных способностей, а я отлично сыграл бога.

Вздох облегчения пронёсся вокруг стола. Снайпер, который не смог заныкать себе стул, стоял в углу комнатушки и практически излучал нервозность.

Потом Хеви вошёл вслед за Медиком и положил Скаута около ящиков, которые стояли рядом с проёмом двери, и излучение нервозности усилилось ещё больше.

Хеви отметил внезапную перемену языка тела австралийца и коротко взглянул на него.

— Доктор дал успокоительное малышу, чтобы не паниковал, — сказал здоровяк, на что Снайпер сдержанно кивнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Из-за чего он так взбеленился? — спросил Инжи, косясь на Медика.

Медик вздохнул.

— Мне удалось бросить вызов современной медицине, а он разозлился на то, что я не предупредил о том, что буду делать, даже когда в конечном счёте это привело к возвращению его зрительной функции, — он скрестил руки на груди.

— Это было не предполагаемым результатом? — нахмурился Шпион, чуть распрямляясь и щуря глаза. — Тогда что же?

— Я сделал его по сути неуязвимым, — гордо выдал Медик, ещё выше задирая подбородок.

Его слова встретило молчание.

— Чего? — наконец спросил Снайпер.

— Док, как тебе это удалось? — у Демо расширился глаз. — И почему ты раньше никому этого не делал?

— Что ж, во-первых, эта идея пришла мне в голову где-то неделю назад, — ответил Медик, — и во-вторых, это… это очень выматывающий процесс в таком крупном масштабе. И эффекты не длятся вечно.

— Но что же вы сделали? — спросил Шпион.

— Я заменил его кровь на лечебную жидкость, — счастливо ответил врач.

Только тот факт, что Хеви знал, что это произойдёт, остановил Снайпера от атаки на Медика. Хеви сумел скрутить его и сдавить в медвежьих объятиях, успешно сдерживая его, чтобы тот не начал драку. Однако намерение было.

— _Чего_ ты сделал?! — орал австралиец. — Чёртов ты маньяк!

— Господи боже, Док, почему ты подумал, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Инж, немного опешив в разумных пределах, как и остальные члены команды, которые тоже начали рассматривать вариант дать Медику в табло. — В нас кровь влита не просто так, как он вообще _жив_ остался?

— О, с трудом, но не по той причине, о которой вы подумали! — ответил Медик. — И я заменил не _всю_ кровь, только около тридцати процентов. Я просчитал, что его тело сможет вынести замену тридцати процентов без остановки сердца. Метод проб и ошибок, может быть, и не действенен, но он _действует_!

К тому времени Хеви было уже тяжело сдерживать Снайпера, поэтому решил просто его отпустить, гадая, поможет ли Медику мордобой обрести знания об этических аспектах в экспериментировании. При этих условиях Медик немного заволновался.

— Его сердце бьётся сейчас, не волнуйтесь, герр Снайпер! — бросил он, поднимая руки над плечами. — И мне кажется, что мы пропускаем тот факт, что я сделал Скаута _неуязвимым_.

— Пойду выведу сторожевого пса погулять, пока ты объясняешь, — сухо отозвался Хеви, прежде чем выволочь австралийца из общей комнаты.

Медик рассказал, что он сделал. Это была хорошая идея. Это было то, что действительно дошло до других наемников к концу монолога — это действительно было хорошей идеей. Обычно лечебная жидкость попадает в кровоток — либо через раны, либо через носовой ход и легкие — и заставляет организм разгонять процесс регенерации клеток. Раны быстро заживают сами по себе, а пациент ощущает огромный прилив энергии.

Заменив почти треть крови Скаута лечебной жидкостью, он внезапно получил то, что по сути было перманентным сверхлечением. Кроме того, добавил Медик, это была не старая простая лечебная жидкость. Он экспериментировал с составом и сумел придумать, как изменить способ его заживления — партия, которой он накачал Скаута, была особенно быстродействующей и активировалась только тогда, когда нервная система регистрировала боль. У неё было несколько возможных побочных эффектов — общая нервозность и беспокойство, одышка и тому подобное, — но Медик подумал, что оно того стоило.

Но был один недостаток, предупредил Медик. Лечебная жидкость, хотя и быстрее, чем та, которую он обычно приносил на поле битвы, не могла мгновенно залечивать раны и вообще не могла помешать нанесению ран. Это означало, что Скаута технически все же можно было убить при двух очень специфических обстоятельствах. Если вражескому Шпиону удастся ударить его в спину, его самые верхние позвонки будут мгновенно разорваны, и лечебная жидкость не сможет подействовать до того, как Скаут умрет, в основном из-за сложной природы паралича смерти. А если вражеский Снайпер пустит хотя бы одну пулю ему в череп, то смерть мозга наступит мгновенно. Кроме того, ничто — даже миниган Пулеметчика или турели Инженера — не сможет убить его до тех пор, пока мозг останется неповреждённым.

За столом разлилось долгое молчание.

— Господи, — застонал Скаут из-за коробок, пугая большинство присутствующих, которые не заметили, что пацан проснулся. — Это… не фонтан. Но, по крайней мере, меня там _сразу_ не распидорасят насовсем, да?

Медик кивнул.

— Это не окончательное решение, но, по крайней мере, теперь у нас есть время. У нас будет три дня, прежде чем ваше тело выведет оставшуюся жидкость из организма.

— Это всё хорошо и прекрасно, Док, — вставил Инжи, чуть наклоняясь вперёд, — но если он до сих пор мало что видит, что он будет там делать?

— Отличный вопрос, Самоделкин. Есть новости о том, какая у нас сегодня будет миссия? — обратился к Солдату Шпион.

Мужчина кивнул, и его шлем качнулся.

— Захват разведданных у Синих сукиных детей, — резко отрапортовал он.

— А он не может остаться в нашей комнате разведданных? — спросил Инжи. Пиро ответил ему что-то, и Инжи хмыкнул, задумчиво кивая. — Ты прав, Пиро — особенно из-за того, что ему нужно избегать Шпионов. Тогда это совсем не безопасно.

— Нигде не безопасно на славном поле битвы! — воскликнул Солдат, ударяя кулаком по столу, отчего тот задрожал. — Нигде!

— А парниша может остаться в комнате Оснащения? — спросил Демо.

— _Non_ … тогда это было бы то же самое, что не выходить вовсе, — ответил Шпион. — Его бы уволили уже к полудню. Возможно, спрятать мальчика где-нибудь в ящике — он достаточно маленьких размеров.

Пиро что-то ответил на это, и несколько голов повернулось к Инжи, чтобы тот перевёл.

— Светлячок говорит, что все ящики либо воспламеняются, либо металлические — он зажарится заживо и ему негде будет прятаться.

— Мы упускаем что-то очевидное, — весело отозвался Медик, поправляя очки. Все посмотрели на него. — Что-то _слишком_ очевидное.

— Ну, тогда, может, пояснишь нам, раз умный такой? — раздражённо спросил Демо.

— Позвольте нам спросить Скаута, что _он_ хочет, — просто ответил Медик.

Взгляды устремились на бегуна.

Скаут явно глубоко задумался.

— …так значит, я точно не смогу захватить разведданные, — начал он, — и не могу вспомнить ни одно место на полигоне, где было бы безопасно. Я могу забраться куда-нибудь наверх, на крышу, например, но Солдат или Демо найдут меня, и мне крышка. Так что нигде на открытом воздухе, — он обратил взгляд к команде. — Так значит, самая большая проблема для меня их Спаи и Снайпер?

— Верно, — ответил Медик.

— …так, тогда я могу попросить кого-то, кто больше всего привык с ними разбираться, — сказал Скаут. — Кто обычно выслеживает их Снайпера и Спая?

Наступило несколько секунд молчания. И Шпион стал тем, кто его нарушил.

— _А-а-а_ , — застонал он драматично, откидываясь на спинку стула. — _Конечно же_ , тебе было _необходимо_ выбрать _его_. О чём я только думал? Что у нас будет хотя бы _один бой_ без вашей любовно-сопливой чепухи? Непостижимо! _Absolument pas!_

— Э, — смутился Скаут. Но остальные наёмники начали складывать два и два, и реакции были разные. Пиро уже подпрыгивал на месте, мягко хлопая в ладоши и тихо вереща от восторга. Инжи качал головой, а Медик удерживался, чтобы не пустить смешок, явно зная о том, что происходило всё это время. Демо не сдерживал смеха — он упал лбом на стол, приглушая хохот руками. Солдат сильно о чём-то думал.

— Полагаю, что выбора нет! — наконец, сказал вояка, прочищая себе мысли. — Господа, на следующей миссии у нас теперь будет двое слабых, трусливых, прячущихся труса в Снайперовом гнезде! Что за день быть американцем!

— Если честно, — сказал Медик, — думаю, что он уже доказал то, что может быть прекрасным сторожевым псом. Не думаю, что кто-либо другой из нашей команды мог бы быть таким… ах, что за слово? А, _целеустремлённым_.

— Тут ты прав, — согласился Инжи. — И фингал нашего Солдатика это может подтвердить. Это если не учитывать, что, если бы он был тут, он бы себя на британский флаг порвал, чтоб получить эту работёнку. Нам был не доверил, это _точно_.

— Если это не понятно, я бы не согласился с этим планом чисто из принципа, потому что я _ненавижу_ этого человека, — горько отозвался Шпион. — Но, к несчастью, это самый безопасный вариант, что у нас есть.

— Серьёзно? — Скаут оглядел других наёмников за столом. — Такой план тогда? Я прячусь со Снайпсом?

— Да, — ответил Медик. — Но мы должны будем ему об этом сказать по пути на полигон — у нас осталось только пятнадцать минут до начала миссии.

За столом пронеслось бормотание. Шпион встал.

— Похоже, мы тут закончили, — сказал француз, выуживая сигарету одним плавным движением, с достоинством и профессионализмом. — Мы должны выдвигаться. Джентльмены, неудача не рассматривается, как вариант. Не позволяйте нашим противникам хотя бы на шаг продвигаться вглубь нашей территории. Сегодня мы защищаем и разведданные, и нашего товарища — и только одного из них мы можем вернуть назад, если потеряем. Так что мы должны сражаться как мужчины, или умереть как крысы, — он щёлкнул зажигалкой и поджёг сигарету, а потом захлопнул зажигалку и убрал её. Он пробежался взглядом по комнате, долго затягиваясь. Когда он заговорил, голос его стал ледяным. — А если вы проиграете? _Dieu vous aide, pauvres âmes malheureuses.¹_

И с этим они направились на поле боя.

* * *

Они без проблем покинули пределы базы, переговариваясь меж собой, как внезапно Демо окликнул кого-то:

— Эй! Мальчонка проснулся, мы идём! — крикнул он, наверняка, Снайперу и Хеви. Скаут встал как вкопанный, и несколько человек остановилось с ним, заинтересовавшись, что происходит.

— А где они? — спросил Скаут Демо, на что тот указал куда-то вперёд. Несколько секунд он вглядывался куда-то вперёд, а потом кивнул и обернулся к Инжи. — Э, эй, я потом к вам присоединюсь, у меня дела кое-какие остались.

— Ладненько, — ответил Инжи, не обидевшись. Скаут поправил кепку, чтобы сидела крепче, а потом быстро проверил шнурки, завязаны ли они были. — Но, э… что ты конкретно хочешь сделать, если позволишь спросить?

— Не, сейчас увидишь, — ответил Скаут, вглядываясь вдаль, где маячили фигуры двух приближающихся наёмников, и пустился к ним стрелой.

Две фигуры можно было легко различить просто по размеру. И ещё по тому, как Снайпер остановился и окликнул несущегося к нему Скаута.

— Скаут! Почему ты… ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ!

Мужчина вскрикнул, когда его всем весом сбили наземь, и они оба покатились кубарем, извозившись в грязи.

Скаут лежал на спине, уставившись в небо, забросив ноги на живот Снайпера. Он поморщился, когда боль обожгла ему руки, но она сразу же исчезла, стоило ему лишь обратить внимание, и он остался цел и невредим, без каких-либо последствий, которые бы могли быть после такого падения на землю. А Снайпер лежал и стенал. Он тоже, похоже, лежал на спине. Вдалеке остальная команда галдела и свистела или орала на них, что сейчас не время для игрищ.

— Эй, Ногастый, — начал было Скаут, — помнишь, ты издевался надо мной, когда я сказал, что пел в церковном хоре?

Снайпер издал невнятный звук.

— Я… да? — он даже растерялся.

— Ну, э, пошёл на хуй. Теперь мы квиты.

Наступило несколько секунд молчания, после которых Снайпер расхохотался, трясясь от смеха. Он спихнул ноги Скаута с себя и сел, поднимая шляпу и стряхивая с неё пыль.

— Ну ты тот ещё гад, ты в курсе? — он посмотрел на Скаута со всей лаской, надевая обратно шляпу. Просто улыбка, такое тепло, которое парень вряд ли мог упустить, даже если глаза его были до сих пор в плачевном состоянии.

— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулся он, передразнивая жест Снайпера и поправляя собственную кепку.

Улыбка исчезла с его губ, и на его лицо легла тень ужаса.

— Погоди, ты теперь можешь видеть?

— Ага! — Скаут был счастлив. — Не очень хорошо, всё странное и размытое и всё не так, как надо, но теперь могу видеть!

— О, — ответил Снайпер, опуская взгляд, беспокойно завозив рукой, краснея, — э. Это… хорошо.

— Ага. Это значит, типа, что я заметил, как ты сейчас на меня смотрел, Казанова, — ухмыльнулся Скаут, наблюдая, как Снайпер ставит вокруг себя барьеры, натягивая полы шляпы себе на лицо.

— Ты—ты не будешь меня так называть, — пробормотал он, всё ещё утопая в смущении.

— Ага, но я буду.

— _Вы двое уже можете присоединиться к остальным, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА?!_ — закричал им Шпион издалека, находясь с остальными. — _Я не желаю видеть отвратительных публичных проявлений привязанности!_

— Ты же _француз_! — единственное, что крикнул ему в ответ Снайпер, отчего практически вся команда впала в истерический хохот, и только некоторые молчали с недоумением. Снайпер просто улыбнулся, вставая и помогая Скауту подняться на ноги. Скаут принял руку помощи, тоже улыбаясь.

— Я всё ещё работаю над этой штукой с прозвищами, — поведал парень.

— Хорошо. Кстати, полагаю, я обещал тебе кое-что, да? — Снайпер сначала стянул шляпу, потом потянулся за ворот своей рубашки. Скаут моргнул, ощущая прилив… чего-то, чему он не мог дать название, сильного чувства, когда мужчина выудил жетоны из-под рубашки, снимая их, а потом надевая шляпу обратно. — Наверное, это твоё? — сказал он, протягивая ему жетоны, и теперь, когда парень мог видеть язык тела мужчины, он ему показался в миллиард раз очаровательнее, чем когда-либо.

Скаут принял жетоны, надел через голову и услышал, как те приятно _зазвенели_ у его груди, как всегда.

— Спасибо, Снайпс, — ответил он гораздо более искренне, чем всегда.

Снайпер смотрел на него, и Скауту потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять его выражение лица — напряженное, так бы он описал. Напряжение, которое Скаут раньше не замечал. Прошло несколько секунд, и Скаут не заговаривал и не собирался идти обратно, его сдерживала какая-то неизвестная сила. Он был рад, что его что-то удерживало, потому что Снайпер заговорил секундой позже.

— Ты живой, — выдохнул он, будто только сейчас понял, только осознал, что это значит. Как будто он еще не мог в это поверить. Он смотрел на Скаута со всей тяжестью этого осознания, со всем пониманием, со всем трепетом. — Черт побери, ты… ты _живой_!

Затем Скаута сгребли в удушающие объятия; Снайпер уткнулся ему в сгиб меж шеей и плечом в порыве привязанности, облегчения, защиты и уязвимости, объятия, на которые Скаут ответил без каких-либо промедлений или колебаний, хотя Снайпер чуть ли не поднял его с земли.

— Да, конечно, живой, — сказал парень тихо, тише, чем он привык говорить, и его голос немного охрип. — Я же обещал, помнишь?

Ещё немного, и они отпустят друг друга. Они отпустят друг друга и присоединятся к остальным, которых они не слушали, и большинство из них аплодировало и вопило напоказ, только некоторые деланно возмущались, вклиниваясь только ради красного словца. Ещё немного, и они придут к ним, и команда поведает Снайперу о своём плане по пути на поле боя. Скаут и Снайпер отбросили бы свои чувства в сторону, чтобы делать свою работу как можно лучше, и всё.

Но еще нет. Нет, пока они просто стояли там, обнимались и дышали.

* * *

Скаут знал наверняка, что Снайпер разрывался меж смятением и радостью из-за того, что тот будет его защищать. С одной стороны, он и вправду хотел защитить парня. С другой, это значило, что теперь ответственность за жизнь Скаута была полностью на его плечах. И это на него давило.

Но он, по крайней мере, держался. Медик быстро его проинформировал о всём, что знал, и что уже говорил другим ранее. Хеви тоже слушая, шагая рядом с Медиком — но это не было впервой.

Что было впервой, так это то, что Снайпер вытащил из своего шкафчика, когда они добрались до здания, которое они должны были оборонять. Его винтовка висела у него на плече, кукри болтался на поясе, но вместо карабина он вынул…

— Лук? — удивился Скаут, уверенный, что увидел что-то не то.

— Ага, — ответил Снайпер, вытаскивая колчан. Он повесил его на другой стороне пояса, как и кукри, и бегло пробежался пальцами по оперению, проверяя стрелы.

— Ты можешь стрелять из лука? — парень был впечатлён.

— Да, конечно же. Я из всего могу стрелять, — ответил мужчина, запасаясь боеприпасами. — Но сегодня я, в основном, буду стрелять во всех, кто хоть посмотрит в сторону нашей вышки.

Скаут кивнул, открывая свой шкафчик, доставая бейсбольную биту, пистолет и обрез. Он смог достать большинство вещей благодаря мышечной памяти, потому что глаза у него особо не работали — если он быстро вертел головой, то из-за ярких вспышек света окружающего мира его мутило.

Он моргнул несколько раз, чтобы его перестало укачивать, как он услышал шаги.

— Парниш, медсестричка просила передать их тебе, — сказал Демо, улыбаясь, протягивая ему что-то. — Я подумал, ну ёлки-палки, они страшно знакомые, а?

Скаут взял вещицу в руки и сразу же узнал в ней солнечные очки, которые ему уже дарили когда-то, будто несколько месяцев назад. Он улыбнулся, надевая их, и обрадовался, когда понял, что на всё стало чуть приятнее смотреть.

— Пасиб, Циклоп! — поблагодарил Скаут, и Демо сердечно похлопал его по спине, прежде чем удалиться. Большая часть команды собралась в противоположном конце комнаты, чтобы поговорить о том, как они организовали бы свой первый удар — было ясно, что к этому бою все относились серьёзно. Ему было интересно, ожидали ли Синие, что Красные отнесутся так серьёзно к первому бою после такого длительного перемирия.

Но он и Снайпер не будут участвовать в первом ударе — они сразу же направятся к снайперскму гнезду. Вход был только один, и работа Скаута заключалась в том, чтобы наблюдать за ним, пока Снайпер делал свое дело. Достаточно просто. Ему просто нужно было держать голову прямо, чтобы его зрение не затуманивалось, как раньше, в лазарете. Проще пареной репы.

Он вернулся к последней части того, что привык обычно делать перед боем, перевязывая себе руки бинтами, когда ощутил, что Снайпер, сидящий рядом с ним на скамье, замер. Он взглянул вверх и увидел стоящего перед ними Шпиона, предположительно обращённого к Снайперу.

Ну, да, он определенно смотрел на Снайпера, потому что Скаут мог сказать по тому, как стрелок чуть ли не оскалился, когда они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Снайпер не двигался. Шпион двигался. Скаут замер, когда понял, что происходит.

— Бушман, — начало было Шпион, и из его голоса сочился яд, но мужчина приостановился на мгновение. Когда он продолжил, в его тоне стало гораздо меньше отвращения, но прибавилось деланной вежливости, — ты понимаешь, что случится, если ты не справишься с твоим заданием, oui?

— Убьёшь меня? — спросил Снайпер немного скучающим тоном, не придав его словам особого значения.

— _Безусловно_ … но, всё же, не только я, — ответил Шпион. Он держал сигарету. Пятую по счёту, наверное, за последние полчаса, Скаут считал про себя. — Если мальчик умрёт, вся команда убьёт тебя. Болезненно. Многократно. Или, если тебе _очень_ повезёт, быстро. Мы загоним тебя, и мы убьём тебя столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы понять, что ты наказан должным образом за свой катастрофический, непростительный и необратимый провал. Мы испытаем истинные пределы системы Респауна, чем ей когда-либо приходилось выдерживать ранее. Ты будешь умирать, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока мы не поверим, что ты усвоил урок. И это не угроза. Это _обещание_. Мы поняли друг друга?

Снайпер опустил голову, и его плечи затряслись в безмолвном смехе. Скаут смотрел. Шпион смотрел. Стрелок на мгновение снял шляпу, проводя пальцами сквозь волосы, а потом надел обратно. Только тогда он взглянул на лазутчика в ответ, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Не переживай, Спук, — ответил он, и усталость в его голосе застала парня врасплох, — если умрёт он, лучше всего искать меня на Респауне. Потому что, если я не умру, спасая его, я покончу с собой _задолго_ до того, как ты до меня доберёшься.

Они вдвоём ещё долго смотрели друг на друга. Скаут боялся даже дохнуть. Над ними раздалось оповещение об одной минуте до начала.

— Хм-м, — наконец оценивающе хмыкнул Шпион, затягиваясь сигаретой, размышляя. — Что ж. Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, Бушман.

— Я думал, что мы _давно_ поняли друг друга, Спук, — ответил Снайпер.

Мгновение, а потом Шпион кивнул.

— _Туше_ , — он резко развернулся, направляясь от них. — Не разочаруй меня! — окликнул он его, повысив голос, не оборачиваясь, и, подняв руку, широко махнул.

— Задай им жару, приятель! — крикнул ему Снайпер.

Мгновение, а потом Снайпер захлопнул шкафчик, поправил шляпу. Когда раздался сигнал о тридцати секундах до начала миссии, Снайпер обратился к Скауту.

— Надо идти к воротам, — окликнул он его сквозь шум, и парень кивнул, выныривая из потока мыслей, заканчивая повязывать бинты и захлопывая шкафчик.

Они встали у ворот, плечом к плечу, вперяя взгляд вперёд себя. Скаут уже держал в руке бейсбольную биту. Он по нескольку раз проверил шнурки, хрустнул костяшками, покрутил ступнями, разминая лодыжки. Это был его ритуалом перед каждым боем. Снайпер уже приготовил лук, наложив стрелу на тетиву.

Скаут едва слышал обратный отчёт из-за гулкого стука сердца в ушах. Врата даже не успели опускаться, когда они все рванули в бой.

Снайпер направился к гнезду. Оно было совсем рядом, бежать недалеко, и они не встретили никого по пути. Мужчина указал куда-то наверх, чтобы парень полез первым, и он быстро и с относительной лёгкостью забрался на вышку, хотя зрение у него то пропадало, то возвращалось. Успокойся, напоминал он себе. Успокойся.

В гнезде было довольно тускло, хотя и просторнее, чем Скаут ожидал. Снайпер придвинулся к окну, которое было наполовину заколочено досками, и на мгновение выглянул, прежде чем снова обернуться к парню.

— Так… садись сюда, — указал он, и Скаут послушался, — к стене… нельзя ударить в спину, если не сможет достать. Будешь сидеть здесь, и у тебя не будет чёткого обзора полигона, да? Ты не увидишь их, и, если удача на нашей стороне, они не увидят тебя. Это нам и надо.

А потом Снайпер стал у окна, натягивая тетиву, бормоча себе что-то под нос о скорости ветра, дополнительном весе, дуге. Рассчитывая, медленно выравнивая стрелу, и на него нахлынуло спокойствие, когда вместо Снайпера он стал просто снайпером.

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался парень.

— Отправляю послание, — ровно ответил стрелок, а потом простым, лёгким движением пальцев отправил стрелу в полёт.

* * *

На базе Синих команда создавала линию обороны, готовясь к обычному налёту Красных, который частенько случался. Если честно, их Скаут, Солдат и Пиро уже сбежали, чтобы сделать то же самое.

Инженер Синих с лёгкой паникой резко поднял взгляд на _вонзившуюся_ с громким звуком стрелу в стену рядом с дверным проёмом. И нахмурился, когда вытащил, от души потянув.

— Э, Снайпер? — позвал он, и Снайпер Синих обратился к нему, приподнимая бровь. — Взгляни-ка на это.

Высокий мужчина подошёл ближе, глядя на стрелу, и нахмурился, когда взял её и поднял к глазам кусок бумажки, прицепленной к оперению.

— Наверное, от другого, — заключил он, и брови Инженера Синих поползли вверх, приподнимаясь над гогглами. Синий развернул листок и стал читать.

Через пару секунд он склонил голову вбок, читая послание во второй раз, скользя взглядом по строкам снова и снова.

— Что там написано? — спросил Инженер достаточно громко, чтобы их Медик, перелечивающий их Хеви, покосился на них из любопытства.

Он просто повертел листок в руках и поднял к глазам, и на его лице проступило чистое замешательство. Инженер Синих стал читать вслух, пока их Медик и Хеви подошли поближе, чтобы послушать.

«Не трогайте нашего Скаута до дальнейшего уведомления. Не ищите нашего Скаута. Вам не понравится то, что вы найдёте, если будете искать. Это было первое и последнее предупреждение.  
С уважением,  
Идите на хуй.  
— Reliable Excavation & Demolition».

И в конце было нарисовано сердечко. И в нём было отверстие от пули. Не нарисованное — а буквальное, настоящее отверстие от пули в сердце, которое было нарисовано внизу листа.

Внутри базы раздался характерный рассекающий воздух звук системы Респауна, которая выплёвывала кого-то обратно в жизнь, потом ещё и ещё. Их Солдат и Пиро потрусили обратно в бой, за ними плёлся разозлённый Разведчик Синих.

— Ё-моё, не знаю, чё на них нашло, но они злые, как _собаки_ , — сказал Синий Скаут. Он остановился, когда увидел ошарашенные лица своих сокомандников, решая, что это более предпочтительный вариант, чем мгновенная смерть при столкновении с наёмниками RED. Он подошёл к ним и взглянул на бумажку, промаргиваясь. — …какого?

Ещё один секущий воздух звук из комнаты Респауна, и из базы выскользнул Шпион Синих с кислым выражением лица. Он лишь взглянул на сборище и решительно пошёл к ним, уже бросая гневные взгляды.

— Что это такое? — он внимательно осмотрел листок.

— Послание от Снайпера Красных, — ответил их Инжи, почёсывая себе затылок, — сказал, что не сметь притрагиваться к их Скауту, и оставить пацана в покое.

Шпион осклабился, вытаскивая нож и раскрывая.

— Я не слушаю наших оппонентов, особенно Снайпера Красных, — выплюнул он, спустя мгновение снова вырываясь на поле боя.

Они переглянулись меж собой. Инженер Синих пожал плечами. Они возвратились на поле боя, всё ещё пребывая в благостном неведении, даже не подозревая о пекле, которое их ожидало тогда, когда Красные доберутся до их базы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 «Да помилует вас Господь, бедные несчастные души» (фр).


	14. Привести слепого в поножовщину

Скаут не знал, сколько времени прошло, но странное гудение в его венах усиливалось с каждой секундой, и ему это очень не нравилось.

Снайпер молчал, потому что ему было нужно молчать, чтобы не выдать их позицию. Синие знали только то, что Снайпер мог занять только одно из десятков мест, откуда можно было вести огонь. Пока он не промахивался, они не смогут опознать траекторию, откуда была выпущена пуля, а отдельный шум выстрела одной единственной винтовки мешался с остальным грохотом на поле брани. Они были сокрыты. Скаут был в безопасности.

Но его вены всё равно гудели от энергии.

Треск и грохот выстрела, _передёргивание_ скользящего затвора винтовки.

— Отлично, — удовлетворённо пробормотал себе под нос Снайпер. — Ты там в порядке, приятель?

— Да, — ответил Скаут, стараясь говорить шёпотом. — …ты разговариваешь сам с собой?

Снайпер качнул головой, будто пожал плечами.

— Иногда, — ответил он. — А ты?

— И я. Наверное, у нас у всех такое есть.

Снова наступила тишина. Скаут не прекращал дёргать ногой, а потом он начал грызть ногти только для того, чтобы чем-нибудь занять себя. Наблюдение за работой Снайпера его немного успокаивало.

Через несколько секунд указательный палец Снайпера скользнул на спусковой крючок; Скаут это подметил только потому, что это было единственное движение, которое совершил мужчина. Пауза.

— Стой на месте, — пробормотал он едва слышно.

_БУМ. Щёлк-щёлк._

Скаут снова посмотрел на вход в гнездо.

Внизу располагалась лестница, так что Хеви вряд ли сможет подняться, но и решётки тоже не было. Её взорвали в какой-то момент, или сломали, или… что-то ещё. Всё было открыто. Они никак не могли заблокировать проход в гнездо, кроме как отстреливать их ещё до того, как они полезут наверх.

_БУМ. Щёлк-щёлк._

— Эта каска тебя не спасёт, — еле различимо прошептал Снайпер с проскальзывающим весельем.

Скаут усмехнулся лишь на мгновение, прежде чем его улыбка растаяла. Просто наблюдай за входом. Не отвлекайся.

Сколько времени прошло? Кто побеждал? Обычно Скаут знал точно, какие действия ведутся, и он мог докладывать о брешах в обороне противника, о гнёздах Инженера. Теперь ему надо было просто прислушиваться к доносящимся звукам стрельбы снаружи, надеясь, что они не приближаются, надеясь, что он просто себе опять всё навыдумывал. Но он всё равно дёргал ногой, всё равно грыз ногти так, что у него уже не оставалось места на ногтях, которое можно было грызть, и из обоих указательных пальцев уже шла кровь, и мозг у него гудел от множества мыслей «а что, если». Потому что сражение действительно могло приближаться к ним. Во всей этой суматохе кто-нибудь мог подняться к ним. Они могут убить Снайпера. Могут скинуть Скаута с гнезда на землю. Интересно, убьёт ли это его сразу же, как пуля в мозг? Или ему надо будет притворяться мёртвых до тех пор, пока они не уйдут?

Он понял, что зрение у него пропало, когда стало слишком поздно, и у него заколотилось сердце, и холодный пот стал собираться у него на переносице, из-за чего его солнечные очки стали соскальзывать. Он боролся сам с собой, чтобы выровнять дыхание, чтобы сконцентрироваться. Ему нужно было успокоиться. Перестрелка не приближалась к ним. Он был в безопасности. Никто не был рядом с ними. Снайпер был хорош в своей работе.

_БУМ. Щёлк-щёлк._

Не было никакой опасности, ему просто нужно было дышать, и перестать дёргать ногой, и заставить руки не дрожать, и тогда всё будет в порядке. Он моргнул несколько раз, махая рукой у себя перед лицом, и выдохнул. Он будет в порядке. Им нужно доставить чемоданчик, и миссия будет завершена, и они все вернутся на базу, и он докажет свою способность выживать, и у него будет ещё немного времени в запасе, чтобы оправиться. Он был в порядке. Он попытался дышать ровно, ожидая, когда чернота рассеется, чтобы он смог…

_БУМ. Щёлк-щёлк._

_(Скрип.)_

У Скаута кровь застыла в жилах.

Он услышал, как двинулся Снайпер, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— …держишься там? — полушёпотом спросил он, и в его тоне послышалось лёгкое замешательство. Скаут не ответил, навострив уши. Снайпер нерешительно двинулся ближе. — Э… приятель?

Скаут повернул голову к Снайперу, всё ещё остервенело промаргиваясь. Стрелок тихо сматерился.

— Ничего не видишь? — спросил Снайпер, и по его тону было ясно, что он уже понял, и Скаут услышал, как тот встаёт с ящика, на котором сидел, вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом. — Тише, не надо так переживать, милый. Значит, как поступим… я сейчас вне зоны видимости другого ублюдка. Я немного затаюсь, не буду стрелять, это немного собьёт их с толку. Они подумают, что я передвигаюсь в другое место. К тому же, походу, наши ребята мылят жопу этим пидорам несчастным… я — _меньшая_ из их забот.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — сипло спросил Скаут, хотя понимал, что Снайпер, наверняка, прав, но всё равно было это ноющее чувство… или просто переливание крови так играло с его нервами? Короче, сердце у него всё равно колотилось, как бешеное.

Он понял, что Снайпер на мгновение обернулся к окну.

— Ну, наш Медик только что дал Хеви Убер, — попытался повеселить его Снайпер. — Не думаю, что сейчас их моральный фактор слишком высок.

Скаут кивнул.

— Ладно. Тогда… тебе стоит продолжить нести дозор, да? Если кто-то попытается сюда проникнуть. Не—не знаю, я просто немного параноик. По-моему, я что-то слышал.

— Не, я понимаю. После первых нескольких ударов в спину я тоже становлюсь нервным, — ответил стрелок, — но я буду смотреть. Не нужно расслабляться, даже если пока всё хорошо.

Скаут кивнул, и Снайпер вернулся к своему занятию, садясь на ящик около окна, походу дела перезаряжая винтовку. Звук был приятным, и он немного успокоил парня. Снайпер не был старым пройдохой, он был наёмником, как и остальные. Убийцей, который занимался этим профессионально долгое время, который знал, как делать свою работу правильно. Скауту не о чем было беспокоиться, поэтому он слушал ровный _пощёлкивающий_ звук зарядки патронов в магазин.

_(Скрип.)_

В ту же секунду Снайпер подскочил на ноги, выхватывая кукри. Момент.

— …слышал? — Скаут кивнул, и у него вмиг пересохло горло. — …твою мать. Ладно, не высовывайся, я сейчас…

Звук выстрела револьвера, казалось, эхом пронёсся в маленьком пространстве, отчего у Скаута оглушительно зазвенело в ушах, и он инстинктивно дёрнулся к стене, падая на полусгнившие доски.

Но стреляли не в него.

Снайпер закричал от боли, и Скаут слышал, как тот кинулся вперёд, выбивая оружие, отчего оно с грохотом упало на пол. Слышал матерщину на французском и знакомое металлическое пощёлкивание раскрываемого ножа-бабочки.

Удар металла о металл. Металл, режущий плоть. Брызги крови. Стоны и шипение от боли. Эти четыре звука заполнили вышку, быстро сменяя друг друга. Скаут хотел помочь, потому что вдвоём на одного у Шпиона не было бы и шанса. Но он не мог. Он даже не знал, кого он мог ранить — Шпиона Синих или своего собственного Снайпера.

Поэтому вместо этого он остался стоять в стороне, ожидая, когда один из них умрёт, испытывая ужасное тошнотворное чувство дежавю, что заставляло его желудок гнить.

Время шло, Скаут не знал, как долго. Он встал, вытащил биту. Молился.

Но они оба лихо друг друга резали. Он услышал, как Снайпер мокро закашлялся.

— Скаут…! — вскрикнул он, а потом было внезапное движение, и безжизненное тело с грохотом упало на деревянный пол лишь в метре от Скаута. Оно не пошевелилось. Кто-то тяжело дышал, и дыхание отдавалось эхом в пространстве, которое до сих пор звенело от последствий поножовщины.

— Приятель, — позвал его Снайпер со скользящей в голосе болью, и Скаут услышал, как тот дышит, прислонившись к противоположной стене. — Это было совсем близко, — он сделал шаг к Скауту, как тот сразу поднял биту, защищаясь. Он остановился. — …что такое? — спросил он, и Скаут попытался унять дрожь в коленях.

— Не подходи, — пролаял он _гораздо_ храбрее, чем себя чувствовал.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — Снайпер опять мокро закашлялся. — Это я, дружок.

— Ага. Да. Ты мой приятель Снайпс, а не вражеский замаскированный Спай. Давай так — докажи, твою мать, — Скаут оскалился, готовый драться.

— А, хорошо. Так будет честно. Спрашивай, — соглашаясь, ответил Снайпер, и Скаут замер.

— Почему я здесь, в гнезде?

— Чтобы уберечь тебя. Твои глаза совсем не работают, и тебе нужна защита.

— Кто мне их сжёг?

— Их Пиро. Хеви вынес тебя с поля боя.

— Какое прозвище ты мне дал?

— В смысле, ласковое? Я иногда зову тебя «милым».

Скаут замешкался на мгновение, поражённый теплотой в его голосе, лёгкой робостью. Это было знакомо. Правда, знакомо. Он хотел поверить этому, и это пугало его до чёртиков.

— Перестань, ты не доверяешь мне? — спросил Снайпер немного обиженно, немного оскорблённо. — Я присматриваю за тобой, оберегаю, помогаю тебе, пока у тебя заживают глаза, и ты не узнаёшь меня? Ты не можешь различить меня и чёртового Спука в костюме?

У Скаута потемнело лицо.

— Я _знаю_ различие, — в его голосе зазвучала опасность. Его страх стал быстро испаряться, сменяясь на злобу. — Вы с Демо поспорили ещё, помнишь?

— …да, точно, — спустя секунду согласился Снайпер, сосредотачиваясь на мысли. — И наш Шпион тоже, он знает меня лучше, чем этот Синий ублюдок.

— Нет, вообще-то не так всё было, — ответил Скаут, удобнее перехватывая биту в руках, делая шаг вперёд, сердито вглядываясь вперёд. — Поспорили все, _кроме_ Демо.

— Друг, ты же не думаешь, что я могу запомнить такую мелкую деталь, — сказал Снайпер, немного преданный и немного раздражённый.

Скаут поразмыслил, и через секунду он смягчился, опуская биту, уже не готовясь атаковать, а просто помахивая ей рядом с ногой, и выдохнул.

— Наверное, ты прав, — неохотно пробормотал он. — Прости, что сомневался в тебе, я просто… параноик.

— Всё нормально, — ответил Снайпер, и раздражение исчезло из его голоса. — Я понимаю. Тебе надо быть подозрительным, иначе тебя убьют, да?

— Ага, — кивнул Скаут. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся Снайперу, который начал проясняться обратно, когда последний адреналин выгорел, заставляя тело парня легонько гудеть.

Он выглядел совсем хреново — ножевые раны на руках и пулевая рана в плече, глубокая рана в ноге, менее травмированной рукой он держался за левый бок, что говорило о том, что у него было сломано ребро. У него, наверное, было проколото лёгкое, потому что его опять скрутило от мокрого кашля, и он отвернулся, чтобы сплюнуть в сторону сгусток крови. У него был сломан и нос, очевидно, потому что кровь густо лила из обеих ноздрей, отчего нижняя половина лица была полностью мокрой и красной.

Другое тело исчезло из гнезда, уже возвращённой на Респаун, но требовалось больше времени на то, чтобы кровь исчезла. Судя по всему, бойня была _жёсткой_. Мелкая лужица крови от исчезнувшего трупа собралась под ногами Скаута, угрожая промочить ему кеды. Он старался подавить тошноту.

Он поднял голову наверх.

— Лады. Ты меня убедил. Иди сюда, Дылда.

Снайпер сделал несколько шагов к нему, не спеша, и он почти дошёл, как Скаут достал пистолет и наставил ему на лоб, и Снайпер остановился на полпути.

— _Если_ ты сможешь ответить на последний вопрос.

Снайпер еле заметно вздохнул, театрально засовывая руки себе в карманы.

— Давай, тогда. Мне сейчас бы к Медику, прежде чем от потери крови окочурюсь.

Скаут чуть наклонил голову вбок, и радостная улыбка тронула его губы.

— Как меня зовут? — спросил он.

Воцарилось долгое молчание. Снайпер внимательно изучал его лицо со сдержанным выражением. Очки Скаута закрывали его глаза. Было невозможно сказать, что Скаут смотрел прямо на него.

— Вопрос с подвохом — ты никогда не рассказывал, — ответил человек.

Скаут покачал головой, фыркнув с сарказмом.

— Неправильный ответ, Синий.

Его поведение сменилось мгновенно, словно щёлкнули выключателем, и он сутулился, скалился, щурился — это было так на него непохоже.

— Ладно, ты поймал меня, — ответил он, сохраняя голос австралийца вкупе с его внешностью, но теперь его тон полностью изменился. — Что ты сделаешь, пристрелишь меня? Тогда давай. У меня мало времени.

— Не-а, — ответил Скаут почти бодрым голосом. — В смысле, я может, и привык жить так, вслепую, но всё равно вот какая запара — что если я промахнусь? Я ж умру раньше, чем смогу перезарядить!

Он видел, как Шпион крутил головой то так, то эдак, пытаясь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Но он не был так глуп, чтобы двинуться с места — Скаут уже слышал его до этого.

— К тому же, — продолжил парень, — последний вопрос был лишним — я уже до этого знал, что ты Шпион. Ты облажался как новичок, сделал то, что Снайпс бы никогда не сделал.

— Разве? — сухо спросил Синий, возвращая внимание к Скауту.

— Да, — взгляд Скаута переметнулся на противоположную от окна стену, где, если он мог приглядеться, дрожала синяя точка света. — Дылда знает, что лучше не вставать и стоять на месте, чтобы его не смогли разглядеть в окне.

Осознание приходило к Шпиону медленно, мешаясь с растущим неверием и чем-то вроде ужаса. Синяя точка света, дрожащая на стене, двинулась и осторожно остановилась на виске замаскированного Шпиона.

— Но, эй, есть и плюсы! — ухмылка резала лицо Скаута. — По крайней мере, _твоего_ Снайпера ты смог надурить!

Шпион повернул голову к окну с ужасом, и в следующий миг его голову окутало туманом, прежде чем пуля могла добраться до него.

Что-то вроде дымного тумана рассеялось от тел Шпиона, довольно быстро, оставляя только труп в синем костюме. Скаут выдохнул, убирая пистолет и снова садясь, привалившись к стене.

Только несколько секунд спустя Снайпер залетел в гнездо, дыша так, будто он бежал сюда всю дорогу от Респауна, что, наверное, было так. Он увидел Скаута, сидящего у стены, и облегчённо выдохнул, падая на колено, переводя дух, так, чтобы не было видно из окна его головы.

А потом он увидел тела Шпиона на полу и замер, уставившись.

— …господи боже, как ты это сделал? — умудрился спросить Снайпер между тяжёлыми вдохами, недоверчиво глядя на Скаута.

— Скользкий подонок прикинулся тобой, когда тебя завалил, попытался играть тебя.

Снайпер покачал головой.

— И _как_ прошло? — сочувственно-беспристрастно поинтересовался он, кидая взгляд на тело, которое было же тотчас забрано Респауном, испаряясь в воздухе.

— О, он _знатно_ проебался. Я поспрашивал у него кое-что, и он ответил неправильно, но я прикинулся, что, типа, верю ему, и он купился, и я заманил его на то место, — он указал на то самое место. — Другой Снайпер застрелил его вместо меня.

Снайпер уставился на него.

— …чёрт подери, это… это была блестящая идея, — выдохнул он в изумлении.

Скаут пожал плечами, чувствуя, как краснеют щёки.

— Ну. Быстро соображать, ну. Типа моя работа, знаешь? Ничего такого, правда. Обычный, э… обычный рабочий день для меня, — ответил он, стараясь выкрутиться, мол, пустяки.

— И тут я, думал, что тебе нужна моя защита. Но это меня режут на куски, а первое, что ты делаешь — это обводишь Спая вокруг пальца, так, что его убивают свои же.

Скаут просиял.

— Ага, это _было_ классно, да?

— Это было просто отлично, приятель, — согласился Снайпер. Он сел под окно, прислонившись к стене, кладя себе винтовку на колени. — В смысле… немного сложнее, чем можно было бы, но отлично.

— Ты что имеешь в виду? — у Скаута растаяла улыбка.

— Ну… тебя нельзя убить, приятель, ты накачан до отказа этой лечебной хренью. Мог бы просто дать ему по башке своей битой.

— О! Ну, типа, да, — ответил Скаут, — мог бы. Но тогда он бы понял, что я немного вижу, и он бы вернулся, уже зная это. И всего-то надо удачно замахнуться, да? Не… его Снайпер просто разнёс ему черепушку, ошмётки его мозгов по всей стене. Он, наверное, весь бой будет до него докапываться. У Шпионов беды с башкой, да и мелочные они.

— Эта изворотливая мразь, — голос Снайпера упал почти до рыка, и мужчина гневно посмотрел в сторону лестницы. — Он тоже получил послание. Должен был. И получил по заслугам за то, что проигнорировал его, надеюсь, что оно того стоило.

— Послание? — Скаут нахмурился в лёгком замешательстве. — Какое послание?

— Не забивай себе милую крохотную головку этим, — ответил Снайпер и наклонился к нему, нахлобучивая ему кепку на моську, на что бегун выдал звуки несогласия. — Надеюсь, они, по крайней мере, усвоили урок.

* * *

Вскоре после выстрела в мозг Снайперу Красных, Снайперу Синих пришлось скоро ретироваться, поскольку вражеский Солдат внезапно очутился в его гнезде. Убийство другого Снайпера не имело никакого значения — быстрое, лёгкое убийство. В конце концов, Скаута Красных трогать было нельзя. А остальных можно.

А потом Шпион Синих вылетел из их базы, излучая чистую ярость, и Снайпер начал обдумывать произошедшее.

— Ты _застрелил_ меня! — заорал Шпион ему прямо в лицо, рыча.

Снайпер Синих сморщился от крика и отпихнул от себя своего сокомандника.

— Ну, я не _помню_ , чтобы я кого-то стрелял сегодня из наших, так что, как _мне_ кажется, что это _ты_ облажался, что не включил чёртову рацию, и не докладывал о своём местоположении. Боже, если б хоть кто-нибудь тебя предупредил, хотя бы один член команды, если б мы напомнили тебе, чтобы ты _хоть раз_ информировал нас, чтобы мы тебя ненароком не застрелили…

— _Я понял_ , — ледяным тоном процедил Шпион.

— И… на кой чёрт ты полез в гнездо и им прикинулся? — нахмурился Снайпер. — Кто там вообще мог быть, кроме него?

— Разведчик также был в гнезде, — ответил он, поджигая сигарету. — Похоже, наши подозрения подтвердились — огонь прекратили ради _них_ , а не просто для подписания контрактов. Видимо, глаза мальчика сильно повреждены, он совсем лишился зрения. И ещё, похоже, он подружился с их Снайпером. Снайпер… — Шпион Синих сделал неясный жест сигаретой, ища правильное слово. — …очень защищал его.

— И ты снова полезешь? — поинтересовался Снайпер, изгибая бровь.

— _Non_. Драться со слепым мальчишкой слишком просто. Если бы ты не прервал меня, он был бы мёртв. Если не говорить о том, что это бессмысленно — тактически, у меня нет причин нападать на него.

Короткое молчание.

— Другой Снайпер надрал тебе жопу, да? — усмехнулся Снайпер Синих.

— Сгинь в огне, — сухо ответил Шпион Синих, туша сигарету, и удалился.


	15. Совсем близко

Они успешно завершили миссию. Снайпер в какой-то момент проиграл дуэль своему Синему оппоненту, но никто не пришёл атаковать Скаута, потому что, если бы пришли, их бы ждал неприятный сюрприз. В конечном счёте, тем, кто захватил разведданные, стал Солдат, и он не переставал бахвалиться этим. Они вернулись на базу конвоем, разговаривая и смеясь друг с другом. Скаут время от времени прикрывал глаза, чтобы не свалиться, когда у него начинало всё плыть перед глазами, но, в конце концов, зрение у него почти пришло в норму, даже если не лучше, чем в норму. Все были в приподнятом настроении, бодрые, оживлённые и живые.

Тем временем, Снайпер и Скаут были погружены в горячий спор.

— Это _неправильно_ , чёрт возьми, _вот что я скажу_ , — настаивал Снайпер.

— Это _носки_ , Снайпс! — отозвался Скаут не менее настойчивее. — Это всё равно что пижаму носить, всё одно и то же! Какая разница, _какая_ это тряпка, это также вещи носить, нет?!

— Какая раз… это неудобно, чёрт! Ты сумасшедший! — Снайпер повысил голос. — Никто не должен надевать носки перед тем, как спать ложиться, маньяк!

Медик, находившийся впереди группы, застонал.

— _Богом клянусь_ , если вы продолжите пререкаться из-за спальной одежды, я убью Снайпера здесь и сейчас.

— Чего?! — вскрикнул Снайпер в тот же момент, когда Скаут вскинул руки наверх, ликуя. — Зачем меня?!

— Потому что я прав! — гордо сказал Скаут, скрещивая руки на груди.

— _Nein_ , потому что Снайпер единственный, кого не жалко убивать, и я точно уверен, что тебе будет стыдно, если я его убью, — сказал Медик Скауту.

Скаут замолчал.

— …ладно, хорошо, замолкаю, — вздохнул он.

Хеви усмехнулся.

— Кстати, Доктор принимает сторону Скаута, потому что он делает то же самое, — сказал он, и Медик негодующе хлопнул его по руке, что вызвало ещё большую порцию смеха.

Скаут и Снайпер молчали секунд десять, прежде чем Снайпер снова заговорил, на сей раз, тихо:

— Всё равно странно, — пробормотал он.

— То же самое, как и остальной шмот для спанья, — повторил Скаут тихо.

— Ну, знаешь, я вообще в принципе не ношу его, — пожал плечами Снайпер.

— _ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ЭТОТ РАЗГОВОР СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ_ , — громко встрял Инжи позади них; Пиро дико захихикал. — _Я НЕ ХОЧУ ОБ ЭТОМ НИЧЕГО ЗНАТЬ._

— Я ношу штаны, чёртов ты ханжа! — парировал Снайпер. — Не ной!

— Ну… да, носит, — подтвердил Скаут, дёрнув плечом. — Типа, ничего такого ведь. Чего ты портишь, Каска.

— Да, чего ты портишь, Каска, — согласился Снайпер.

— Чего вы на _меня_ накинулись?! — зашипел Инжи.

— Ну, _обычно_ я кошмарю Спая, но сейчас я на него не злюсь, впервые, — ответил Скаут, бросая взгляд на француза. — Так что, э, он пока вычеркнут из списка кошмаренья.

— Какая честь. Попытаюсь как-нибудь сдержать свою радость, — бесстрастно отозвался Шпион откуда-то позади. Снайпер рассмеялся, а Скаут просто отмахнулся от него через плечо. Но он улыбался, хоть и пытался это скрыть.

Как только они добрались до базы, Хеви встал как вкопанный, и Скаут чудом в него не въехал.

— Эй, здоровяк, чего застрял? — спросил Скаут, пытаясь осмотреться. Медик застыл, и они с Хеви переглянулись. Медик кивнул, и Хеви пропихнул Скаута назад. Снайпер, вроде, понял, что они делали, вставая рядом с Хеви, как и Медик, и все трое двинулись плечом к плечу. Инжи быстро подошёл к Солдату и что-то пробормотал, мужчина кивнул, изображая, что закрывает рот, будто застёгивает молнию.

— Чего вы… — начал было парень, но Инжи быстро приставил палец к губам, и Скаут сразу заткнулся, замечая серьёзность выражения его лица. Тон группы резко сменился, и Скаут занервничал.

— _Guten Tag, Fräulein Pauling*_ , — окликнул Медик. Скаут застыл.

— А, вот вы, ребят, где! — отозвалась Мисс Полинг, и Скаут услышал, как та подошла к команде. Инжи и Пиро встали рядом со Скаутом. — Ого, миссия уже завершилась? Наверное, вы победили, вы такие счастливые.

— Да. Лёгкая победа, — ответил Хеви, кивая. Снайпер тоже кивнул.

— Ой, Снайпер… мне нужно с тобой поговорить потом, — сказала мисс Полинг, только заметив долговязого австралийца. Скаут увидел, как Снайпер окаменел.

— Зачем? — пробормотал он на удивление спокойным тоном, но Скаут уже знал, как распознавать выражение в голосе Снайпера после столького времени, проведённого с ним. Снайпер был в панике.

— У меня для тебя посылка… по-моему, что-то из дома, на ней не было обратного адреса.

Снайпер успокоился, и Скаут тихо выдохнул с облегчением.

— А. Наверное, от родителей. Потом заберу, — ответил Снайпер, всё ещё бормоча.

— Класс. Но, ладно, я не поэтому здесь — вообще, мне надо поговорить… — она приостановилась. Наступила короткая тишина. — Погодите, а _где_ Скаут? Мне он только нужен.

— А зачем он вам нужен? — спросил Хеви устрашающим рокотом.

Наступила ещё одна, другая пауза.

— Мы сейчас повоевать решили? — спросила мисс Полинг с лёгким раздражением в голосе, почти со вздохом. — Это мы сейчас делаем?

— Зачем нам _это_ делать? — невинно поинтересовался Медик. — Это простой вопрос.

— Просто скажите, ребят, где вы его прячете, перестаньте, — ответила мисс Полинг, начиная раздражаться.

— Просто скажите, зачем он вам, — ответил Шпион позади Медика. — Чтобы мы знали, что он не пострадает. Это всё, что нам нужно знать.

— Вы… боже, ребята, я не _убивать_ его приехала! — ответила она потрясённо. — У меня сообщение от Администратора! Вот и всё!

— Что хочет леди? — спросил Хеви.

— Я не знаю!

— Тогда мы все его послушаем, — сказал Снайпер голосом твёрдым и непоколебимым, и за ним последовало коллективное и молчаливое согласие.

Короткое молчание.

— Ого, с каких пор _он_ разговаривает? — поинтересовалась мисс Полинг, и Скаут сдержал смешок. — Ладно. Вы можете все постоять рядом, если так хотите. Но если она на вас накричит, я не виновата.

— Всё честно, как по мне, — пожал плечами Инжи. — Думаете, мальчик согласится?

— Ага, — отозвался Скаут, пропихивая себе путь между Хеви и Снайпером, вставая посередине. — Думаю, да.

— …а ты чего в солнечных очках? — поинтересовалась мисс Полинг с чистым замешательством. — Пытаешься… пытаешься подобрать себе новый стиль?

Молчание.

— Так вы… не знаете? — медленно спросил Скаут. — Леди из динамиков не сказала вам?

— …нет? — ответила она ещё с большим замешательством.

— Я—я получил травму перед прекращением огня, на котором мы все сидели, — начал объяснять Скаут, заикаясь. — Сильно глаза изуродовал, и я, типа, неделями не мог видеть.

— Что?! — выпалила она, в шоке смотря на команду.

— Да! Я просто ослеп, и Ногастый ухаживал за мной и помогал, пока Док пытался что-то сделать, пытался починить меня.

— И—и починил? — спросила она, посмотрев на Медика.

— Я не… что ж, не намеренно, — отозвался Медик. — Наш _Junge_ всё ещё выздоравливает. Его зрение то возвращается, то пропадает, и… он всё ещё выздоравливает, и давайте оставим всё как есть.

— Господи, ребят, — ответила мисс Полинг. — Это… это очень хреново. Ну ладно, я установила экран в вашей общей комнате — нам стоит идти, наверное. Она не любит, когда её заставляют ждать.

Скаут кивнул, следуя за ней. Снайпер шёл следом, и он потянулся к нему рукой, беря его в свою, сжимая с заверением. Скаут возвратил жест.

* * *

Они подвинули стулья, рассаживаясь полукругом перед экраном. Мисс Полинг стояла рядом, терпеливо ожидая, пока они рассядутся, прежде чем включить. Медик, Хеви и Шпион встали позади дивана, в то время как Скаут сел по центру впереди, и рядом с ним пристроился Пиро, слева, и Снайпер справа, а Демо с Солдатом сели на пол рядом со Снайпером, и Инжи сел на подлокотник кресла рядом с Пиро.

Как только они расселись, она взяла пульт и включила экран.

На экране появилось лицо Администратора, устрашающее и как всегда равнодушное, и у Скаута будто высосали весь воздух из лёгких. Он сцепил челюсти. Снайпер легонько пихнул его ногу своей, едва заметно кивая.

Она мимолётом оглядела остальных, мысленно отмечая присутствующих, но её, похоже, это не смутило.

— Поздравляю с победой, — произнесла она. — Очевидно, что ваш результат оказался гораздо выше средних показателей за последний матч, так что, полагаю, что признание необходимо.

— _Danke_ , — вежливо ответил Медик.

— Также я хотела бы поздравить, в частности, вашего Разведчика, — продолжила леди, смотря прямо на него. — Ты не умер ни разу за матч. Крайне необычно и очень неожиданно, учитывая твоё _сильное_ увечье.

Скаут просто кивнул, не заговаривая. Мисс Полинг стало немного неуютно.

— Позволь узнать, — произнесла она твёрдо с едва сочащейся опасностью в голосе, — почему ты также ни разу не покинул гнездо вашего Снайпера?

— Было бы трудно поддерживать этот идеальный счёт без единой смерти, если бы я ушел, я не прав? — ответил Скаут, слегка склонив голову вбок. Администратор заметно сжала челюсти; парень увидел этого даже несмотря на визуальные помехи, мешавшие ему смотреть. — К тому же, это делает моё соотношение «убийств-смертей» в этом матче идеальным — 1 к 0. Идеальным. Вы когда-нибудь видели это раньше? Вообще? — Администратор вперила в него яростный взгляд. — Так что, получу ли я за это какие-нибудь бонусные очки? Или за то, что _обманом_ заставил их долбаного Снайпера прострелить бошку собственному сокоманднику? О, и к слову, если вы не заметили, я также снизил число смертей _этого_ парня, — сказал он, тыча большим пальцем в Снайпера. — Он умер, наверное, раза два всего. Это _гораздо_ лучше, чем обычно, а? Но, эй, иногда лёгкий встряс помогает! Тут был либо идеальный счёт, либо _перманентная смерть_ , так что у меня не было особого выбора.

— Вы ведёте опасную игру, молодой человек, — мрачно сказала пожилая леди, и он даже не вздрогнул.

— Нет, я _вёл_ опасную игру. В первую очередь, выйдя на поле битвы, не прячась в нашей Комнате оснащения, где это было безопасней, и даже раньше, согласившись на операцию, которая могла бы убить меня, а не просто бросив всю эту затею. Всё это? _Это_ была опасная игра, в которую я играл. И знаете, что я сделал? — он наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени, и уставился мёртвым взглядом в экран без толики страха. — Я, блядь, _победил_.

В комнате воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Никто не двигался, никто не дышал. Мисс Полинг прикрыла рот рукой, уставившись в ужасе. Администратор просто смотрела на Скаута, изучая его непринуждённую позу, подмечая, насколько невозмутим он был. Уверен. Скаут к тому времени понял, что очки могут творить чудеса, скрывая выражение лица. Полностью всё выражение было в глазах.

— Я бы не сказала, что вы победили, — наконец нарушила молчание Администратор. — Более точным было бы выражение «прошли».

Молчание.

— Простите? — озадачился Инжи.

— Вы прошли, — женщина откинулась на спинку кресла, выравнивая равновесие. — Я использовала это увечье и физический недостаток как что-то вроде испытания. Ваш Разведчик справился с последующими испытаниями, ваш Медик добился значительного прогресса и некоторых очень важных достижений, и, что наиболее важно, вы работали на поле боя как сплоченная команда, а не просто кучки по нескольку людей. Под давлением и с ослабленным членом команды вы объединились. Я бы _посоветовала_ вам избавиться от него, если бы не тот факт, что он действительно спас жизнь Снайперу и вызвал разногласие среди членов другой команды. Я не думала, что ваша команда может быть такой продуктивной в условиях такой нагрузки. Я заинтригована и приятно удивлена тем, что вы смогли так хорошо справиться, не исключив из своей команды тяжело раненого Разведчика.

Снайпер взглянул на Скаута, Скаут взглянул на него в ответ.

— На данный момент, вы явно каким-то образом успешно прояснили то, что я отключила систему Респауна для него, пока он был ранен на протяжении всего времени прекращения огня, также, как и во время последнего матча, на котором вы победили. Он выжил, несмотря на ожидания. Я не разочарована — поиск замены на роль Разведчика задача не из лёгких — но я, повторюсь, _приятно_ удивлена.

Мисс Полинг с лёгкой нотка шока посмотрела на экран, а потом снова на команду. Она что-то прошептала Медику, но Скаут не разобрал сквозь белый шум.

— И теперь, когда я снова включила систему, — сказала Администратор так буднично, будто сейчас она не обсуждала вопрос жизни и смерти. — И я подумала, что сейчас наилучшее время, чтобы подчеркнуть ещё раз. Любой урон, нанесённый организму, в том числе и тот, который ваш Медик не может исцелить, фактически восстанавливается системой Респауна. Для справки в будущем.

Скаут вытянулся, приподнимаясь на стуле, и глаза у него расширились.

— Правда? — удивился он.

— Правда. И если действительно что-то останется незалеченным, свяжитесь со мной или Мисс Полинг, чтобы мы исправили настройки. Мы разберёмся. У нас есть несколько сохранений каждого из вас на случай, если одно из них выйдет из строя — мы периодически обновляем их как своего рода предохранения. Их можно использовать в любой момент в случае возникновения чрезвычайной ситуации, просто свяжитесь с нами. Вам всё ясно?

Команда забормотала в коллективном согласии.

— Надеюсь и дальше видеть ваше безупречное выполнение миссий, — сказала она, складывая из пальцев домик. — Не разочаруйте меня.

Экран отключился, став чёрным.

Скаут крутанулся к Снайперу, бросая на него взгляд.

— Чувак, убей меня! — воскликнул он, сияя.

Снайпер моргнул.

— Чего? — в шоке булькнул он.

— Хочу глаза обратно! Давай, убей, убей, убей! — затараторил он, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте.

— Я—я не могу! — воскликнул Снайпер с виной в голосе, а от тревоги и он вовсе дал петуха. — Не стану!

— Ладно, хорошо. Но кто-то должен! Ну давайте же!

— Я уже ввёл вам эвтаназию, _Junge_ , так что не беспокойтесь, — ответил Медик, дружелюбно хлопая его по плечу. — Оно скоро должно подействовать, несмотря на переливание.

— Что? — шёпотом обратилась Мисс Полинг к Шпиону.

— Не спрашивайте, — ответил Шпион.

— О. Круто, спасибо, Док! — сказал Скаут, не обращая внимания на них обоих, поднимая большой палец вверх врачу. Когда он сейчас подумал об этом, он и вправду чувствовал что-то вроде… бурления крови, но он списал это просто на свою возбуждённую радость.

— Погоди, но что, если она наврала?! — выпалил Снайпер, хватая Скаута за плечи, и паника читалась в его чертах. — Или—или она что-то подпортила, когда включала систему обратно?! Что если…

— Со мной всё будет нормально, Ногастый, не переживай! — Скаут улыбнулся стрелку. Он стащил солнечные очки, отдавая их Демо. — Вот, на всякий, чтобы не пропали со мной. Уф-ф… да, не могу я так больше жить, ни хрена не вижу, всё странное и хреновое. Фу.

Медик взглянул на часы, считая секунды.

— Я бы дал вам пять секунд, — сказал он, приподнимая бровь.

— О, блеск. Ща к вам вернусь, ребят! — воскликнул Скаут, подмигнул и умер.

* * *

У каждого человека существует такая вещь, которая приносит ему беспрецедентное чувство удовлетворения. Для некоторых это гонять на очень, очень крутой тачке. Для некоторых — это появление в таком месте, где они будут самыми красивыми. Для некоторых это твёрдая пятёрка за выполненное задание, или, может, любование своим творчеством, или, может, просто сесть и вкусно поесть, приготовив себе своё самое любимое блюдо. Люди находят несравнимую ни с чем радость в великом множестве вещей. Это может быть их творчество, их успехи, достижение их личных целей.

Джереми просто любил бегать.

Может быть, причина лежала в физиологии его организма. Какая-то глубоко лежащая часть его ДНК просто любила ощущение скорости, когда ветер играл с его волосами, инерцию, тянущую его вперёд, жар, жгущий ему лёгкие и ноги.

В этом отношении город идеально подходил ему. Было опасно жить там, где жили он и его братья. Тощие крикливые дети с заячьими зубами не выживали в этом месте. Джереми был исключением из правил, и только отчасти потому, что к тому моменту имя О’Коннелл было печально известным в определенных частях города. Конечно, ему не доставалось, но Джереми повезло не поэтому. Нет, Джереми повезло, потому что он родился бегуном. Опустив голову, стараясь не слишком раскачивать локтями, он летал по улицам быстрее птиц, быстрее поездов, быстрее всех. Раз за разом он избегал неприятностей, и им никогда не было суждено его догнать.

Ему нравились и другие вещи. Он любил музыку настолько, что пытался изучить о ней как можно больше, несмотря на то, что у него плохо получалось, стоило только начать, но, в конце концов, некоторые навыки он усвоил. Ему нравилось рисовать, и хоть он и не писал портреты с пейзажами дорогущими масляными красками, он всё равно думал, что рисует неплохо, и почти всё время был доволен результатом. Он обожал бейсбол, результат полного согласия между всеми семью старшими братьями, что бейсбол — чертовски хороший вид спорта. Было время, когда он собирал крышечки от бутылок, и, набрав достаточно, продал, купив себе новую пару кед, единственную часть его гардероба, которая не досталась ему старших братьев. Он носил их до тех пор, пока подошвы не начали отваливаться, а шнурки чуть ли не растрепались до ниток, и только тогда он выкинул их, церемониально выбросив в мусорку рядом со школой.

Но бег. К бегу он всегда возвращался. Он бежал до тех пор, пока лёгкие будто не наполнялась целлофаном, до тех пор, пока ему не начинало щипать глаза, а рот, будто, заполнялся песком, до тех пор, когда с него пот не начинал лить градом, и он был на мили, _на много миль_ далеко от источника любых его проблем.

Когда он узнал о Джеке, он пробежал почти одиннадцать миль не останавливаясь, прежде чем упасть. Для Генри это было почти двадцать миль, но он пробежал примерно за то же время благодаря большей практике. Когда в конце последнего года обучения в средней школе Джереми вручили письмо, в котором говорилось, что ему нужно остаться на второй год, чтобы получить аттестат, он сбежал. Когда бы кто-нибудь из его братьев уезжал, он убегал. Когда бы его сердце ни разбивалось, он бежал. В основном он бежал, когда был напуган. Иногда он убегал, когда был зол, что было просто продолжением страха. Он бежал, когда был растерян, потому что за чертой города проблемы казались менее значительными.

Самый важный урок, который Джереми когда-либо усвоил, заключался в том, что в конце концов ему приходилось останавливаться. В конце концов, ему придётся столкнуться с тем, от чего он убегает.

Он усвоил этот урок несколько раз за свою жизнь, когда забывал. Но на ум пришло именно это.

Однажды, когда он был ещё совсем маленьким, он рисовал за столом у окна, и, разозлившись на что-то, спихнул бумаги. Помимо этого, он умудрился свалить стопку книг, покоящуюся на столе. Книги вывалились из открытого окна, вниз, на дождливую улицу.

Большинство школьных учебников Генри. Порванные и намокшие, одним махом.

Генри нашёл его прячущимся в парке в дюжине миль от дома. Джереми совершил проступок где-то около полудня — и сейчас уже почти стемнело, солнце скрывалось за облаками на горизонте. У Генри был с собой рюкзак и дождевик на нём, потому что моросило. Он склонился и заглянул в бетонный туннель, который был частью детской площадки, и Скаут сидел там посередине, подобрав колени к груди. Его глаза были красными и опухшими, а на лицо легла тень страха, когда он увидел Генри.

— Малыш Джей, — позвал его брат как никогда мягко и спокойно, и голос отразился эхом в пространстве, — ты можешь выйти и поговорить со мной?

Джереми, струсив, спрятал лицо в коленях.

Генри не удивился, и после нескольких минут преодоления препятствий в виде туннеля, он устроился рядом, немного сгорбившись, потому что туннель был сделан для людей меньше по размеру, чем он. Он придвинулся ближе, устраиваясь удобнее, и сел, смотря в никуда. Снаружи всё ещё моросило, и парк находился далеко от дома, и сам он весь вымок, с примятых волос капало.

— Знаешь, — наконец заговорил Генри, оборачиваясь к нему, — думаю, ты чуть не до смерти напугал ма, исчезая вот так.

Джереми не ответил, всё ещё пряча лицо в коленях.

— Она приходит домой и спрашивает, где ты, Терри с Бенни говорят, что ты рисуешь, она заходит к тебе и видит, что младший из её сыновей исчез, — он щёлкнул пальцами, — прямо так. И след простыл.

Джереми всё ещё не отвечал.

— Она не могла понять, почему. Чуть сердечный приступ не случился, когда она увидела, что на столе всё разгромлено, а окно настежь. Она думала, что ты упал и разбил себе голову об асфальт. Выглянула и увидела только кучу книг.

Джереми крепче обхватил себе ноги.

Генри всё ещё смотрел на него. Его голос оставался ровным, спокойным.

— Малыш Джей, почему ты убежал?

Джереми не ответил. Он прижался к своим коленям, зажмуриваясь так, чтобы остановить поток слёз. Он не знал, откуда у него столько, если уже вышло так много. Он пробубнил лишь одно слово себе в колени:

— Испугался, — захныкал он.

— Испугался? — повторил Генри, и Джереми едва кивнул. Пауза. — Чего ты испугался? Ты испугался ма? — пауза, никакого ответа от Джереми. — Что, испугался, что испортил книжки, подумал, что надо платить за них? — никакого ответа. — Малыш Джей, ты _меня_ испугался? — тихо спросил Генри, наконец.

Самый робкий из кивков, а потом тихий всхлип, неестественно отразившийся эхом от стен туннеля.

Несколько мгновений, тяжёлый вздох.

— Слизняк, прости, что напугал тебя, — извинился он с искренним сожалением и лёгкой досадой. — Не знаю, что я сделал, и, если я придирался к тебе, угрожал или ещё что, прости меня. Клянусь честью, _жизнью_ своей, могилой бабушки, что я никогда, вообще _никогда_ , ни при _каких_ обстоятельствах не обижу тебя.

Джереми покачал головой. Снова молчание.

— …ты не этого боишься? — смутился Генри. — Тогда… чего?

Он не отвечал несколько мгновений. Проходили минуты, пока он перебирал слова в голове, пытаясь проглотить скользкий ком в горле. Наконец Джереми заговорил.

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, — его голос дрожал от горя.

— О, малыш, — в голосе Генри читалось сочувствие, и он позволил Джереми стиснуть его в отчаянном, хоть и в неловком и тесном объятии.

— Прости— _прости_ меня, — заревел он, хватаясь за рубашку брата. — Это—это—это случайно получилось, правда! Я не хотел, но теперь они испорченные, и это моя вина, и ты теперь меня не любишь, и—и мне теперь нельзя домой, потому что ты меня не любишь, потому что ты не захочешь там меня видеть, и я—я не знаю, что делать!

— Малыш, _конечно_ , я люблю тебя! — воскликнул Генри, удивлённый, обнимая его крепче. — Ты мой маленький братишка, это невозможно! Нельзя не любить своих маленьких братишек, это—это, наверное, незаконно! По крайней мере, в тридцати штатах!

— _Арчи_ не любит меня, — заскулил он, возражая, горько хлюпая носом. — Он говорит, что я большая глупая плакса. И—и Тони не любит, потому что я самый младший, а не он, и близнецы, потому что им надо сидеть со мной всё время, и…

— Джереми, — сказал Генри таким же тихим тоном, и Джереми замолчал, задыхаясь, хотя его тельце всё ещё потряхивало от рыданий. Генри не заговаривал несколько минут, просто крепко обнимая его, легонько покачивая, до тех пор, пока плач не перешёл в тихие всхлипы. — Малыш Джей, — снова начал он ещё мягче, — я точно знаю, что все парни тебя любят. Даже если мы злимся и говорим глупости, не думай, что это взаправду. Все говорят глупости, когда злятся, иногда даже то, что не хотят, или вообще неправду.

Мальчишка затих; его веки наливались свинцом, а голова словно была забита ватой.

— Так они любят меня? — спросил он так тихо, как Генри никогда не слышал от него.

— Да, — ответил Генри ему в волосы, всё ещё мокрые от дождя, но объятия грели, — любят.

Прошло ещё немного времени в бетонном туннеле. Но, на каком-то моменте, Генри мягко потрепал его по голове, и Джереми раскрыл глаза, моргая.

— Эй, нам нужно домой, — сказал Генри. — Не засыпай тут у меня. Да, я силач, но я тебя не понесу до дома. Это нас замедлит по пути, и все уже психуют там из-за тебя.

Джереми кивнул, отстраняясь, и Генри умудрился выкарабкаться из туннеля, просто выпрыгивая наружу, стоная от боли в мышцах. Туннель и вправду был для него слишком маленький. Джереми спрыгнул следом и стал рядом с братом, вглядываясь в него с лёгким беспокойством.

— Ты нормально?

— Я нормально, просто староват для игр на детских площадках, — простонал Генри, пытаясь встать, вытягивая руки над головой, морщась, когда у него хрустнула спина.

— Тебе, наверное, тыща лет, — чирикнул Джереми, вглядываясь в него огромными невинными глазами.

— Эй, эй. Сотня, не больше, — пожурил Генри с напускной строгостью. Джереми захихикал. — Ладно, пойдём. Держись ближе, я не хотел возвращаться домой в такую темень, но, раз такие обстоятельства, сам понимаешь. И, смотри, дождь прекратился. Везде надо искать плюсы. Нашёл их как… Малыш Джей, как их там можно найти?

— Как приз в коробке хлопьев, — прощебетал он.

— Как найти отличие в игре «найди десять отличий», — парировал Генри.

— Как кости динозавров в пустыне.

— Как крутую штуковину в куче мусора.

— Как мусорную штуковину в куче крутятины.

— …туше, малыш. Туше.

Джереми послушно взял своего старшего брата за руку, и они двинулись домой. Улицы не были пустыми, отнюдь нет, но они были намного тише, чем обычно, когда солнце село и утихла последняя вечерняя суета. В какой-то момент они миновали бар через улицу, и кто-то из пожилых, коренастых и рыжеволосых мужчин заголосили и стали свистеть им, ухмыляясь широко и неряшливо. Джереми весело и размашисто замахал им в ответ, а Генри только рассмеялся, насмешливо салютуя им.

— Ты их знаешь? — спросил Джереми, когда они уже миновали бар.

— Нет, — ответил Генри, всё ещё улыбаясь, — хотя кто они, да.

— Ирландцы?! — задохнулся Джереми, вытягивая шею, чтобы взглянуть на них. Единственными американцами ирландского происхождения, которых когда-либо встречал Джереми, были его дед и его друзья детства, и какие-то другие пожилые люди в их церкви. Это было наследием, которое он никогда не унаследовал.

— Не. Шотландцы, по-моему, — ответил Генри, бросая взгляд на бар. — Ну, по крайней мере, семья, которая владеет баром, шотландцы. Это неважно, знаешь. Рыжие как рыжие. Иммигранты как иммигранты. Типа, чёрт, люди как люди, понимаешь?

Джереми поднял руку к голове, к пучку рыжевато-русых волос, торчащих из-под его кепки.

— Да. Люди как люди.

Они прошли ещё квартал или около того. Они начинали возвращаться туда, где всё начинало выглядеть знакомым — признаться, Джереми безнадёжно потерялся, когда убежал в панике. Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что это либо чудо, либо доказательство великолепной интуиции Генри, что он смог найти его вообще, тем более, в тот же день.

Когда они стояли, ожидая зелёного света, чтобы перейти дорогу, Джереми снова заговорил.

— Люди хорошие, — твёрдо сказал он.

Генри опустил удивлённый взгляд к нему.

— А? — переспросил он, моргая.

— Люди хорошие, — повторил Джереми, поднимая к нему голову, отрывая взгляд от тротуара. — Люди делают плохие вещи, и иногда им становится страшно, и они не знают, что делать, но они всё равно хорошие.

Генри смотрел на своего младшего брата несколько долгих минут. Несколько человек скользнули мимо них, когда свет изменился, но Генри даже не заметил.

— Да, — наконец согласился он, тихо и мягко, — люди хорошие.

Они вернулись домой довольно поздно — так поздно, что только в свете подъезда многоквартирного дома Генри смог посмотреть на часы с лёгкой озабоченностью и паникой. Джереми продолжал держать его за руку, смотря на него, ожидая, пока Генри решит, что делать.

Наконец Генри стал на колено перед Джереми.

— Ладно, — его голос стал глухим. — Как думаешь, ма больше или меньше обрадуется, что ты пришёл домой целым, только если будешь выглядеть так, будто плакал?

Он подумал об этом.

— …больше, — наконец сказал Джереми, решительно кивнув.

— Да, я тоже так думаю, — ответил Генри. Он повернулся и порылся в сумке, выуживая бутылку с водой, откручивая крышку и наливая в неё немного воды. — Ладно, не моргай, — приказал он и плеснул на лицо Джереми воду.

— Ау! — возмутился он, потирая глаза, моргая, таращась на Генри, сбитый с толку. — За что ты меня?

— Теперь у тебя лицо мокрое, а глаза красные. Правильно плачущий ребёнок, — жеманно ухмыльнулся Генри. — По-моему, у тебя лицо немного бледное. Замри.

Он замер, когда Генри похлопал его по щеках, не слишком сильно, чтобы не было больно, но достаточно, чтобы кровь прилила. Генри ещё порылся в сумке и достал свой кошелёк, вынимая блестящую карту из него и поднимая к глазам брата. Джереми серьёзно посмотрелся в отражение.

Он выглядел так, будто рыдал несколько минут назад. Он просиял, что немного испортило эффект, но его вид был убедительным.

— Нормально? — спросил Генри, поднимая бровь и улыбаясь.

— Нормально! — согласился Джереми, кивая.

— Блеск, — Генри подержал дверь на лестницу, чтобы Джереми смог пройти. — Ладно, если ма спросит, я нашёл тебя в парке около дома, а не там, где я тебя нашёл — и ты не выходил, пока не услышал во второй раз, как я тебя зову, и это было… двадцать минут назад. Понял?

— Да! — защебетал он, улыбаясь. — Понял!

— Ладно. И ма никогда об этом не узнает, и парни тоже. Это будет наш секрет. Ладненько? — Джереми ещё раз кивнул, когда они уже стояли перед дверью на своём этаже. Генри ласково улыбнулся. — К тому же, мне, наверное, стоит упомянуть. Помнишь про книги, которые ты уронил?

Джереми сник к то же мгновение. Он нервно закивал.

— Ну, так знаешь, что? — спросил Генри, и его улыбка стала шире. — Я, э, мне они больше не нужны. Сейчас лето, малыш. Школы нет. И они такие старые, что мы не смогли бы их даже продать, если б захотели. Всё равно развалятся по швам. Ты ничего такого не сделал.

Глаза Джереми загорелись изумлением, и он взглянул на Генри, широко улыбаясь.

— Да, хорошие новости, скажи? Но только не надо с такой радостью домой заходить, давай, будь профессионалом, слизняк. — Джереми быстро расслабил мышцы лица, и через несколько секунд он выглядел достаточно напугано и жалко. Генри утвердительно кивнул и поднял взгляд на дверь, и его глаза сверкнули. — Ладно, актёры. Премьера. Софиты. Занавес поднимается. _Шоу начинается_.

И Скаут проснулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Добрый день, госпожа Полинг» (нем.)


	16. После смерти

Лучше полёта. Лучше передоза кофеином. Лучше воссоединения. Лучше секса, наркотиков и рок-н-ролла. Лучше славы. Лучше денег. Лучше вечной жизни, лучше такой жизни, как будто ты вот-вот умрёшь, лучше смерти в лучах славы и возвращения более живым, чем когда-либо. Лучше друзей. Лучше семьи. Лучше всего либо, что он когда-либо чувствовал, лучше всего, что он когда-либо ощущал, лучше всего, кто он когда-либо переживал, за вычетом всего плохого.

Вот каково это было, когда Скаут действительно, по-настоящему снова пустился в бег, впервые после произошедшего.

Он уже наворачивал круги вокруг базы, все время крича. Пока команда была внутри, ветер усилился, дул с запада и поднял облака пыли — и Скаут всё это перегонял, гоняясь с ветром и чувствуя, жар пульсирует у него в венах. Он уже ненадолго походил с ума из-за цвета песка, неба — ещё до того, как операция помогла ему, когда цветастость окружающего мира ускользала от него, размытая, от которой кружилась голова, и которая была не такой насыщенной или глубокой. Он носился по узким коридорам внутренней части базы, давая пять остальным по пути, (и Снайпер тогда с облегчением плюхнулся на диван с бутылкой крепкого алкоголя в руках, когда услышал, как Скаут орёт вдали). Он хрипло смеялся сам себе, когда врезался в стены, заворачивая слишком резко, поскальзываясь на кафельном полу. Хеви как-то пришлось ловить его, держа за шиворот, как котёнка, и удерживать на месте, пока Медик залечивал синяки, которые Скаут даже не заметил из-за бьющего по мозгам адреналина.

Он вынес дверь в свою комнату и практически разорвал некоторые коробки, чтобы просмотреть старые блокноты с рисунками и фотоальбомы, охваченный радостью, равномерно гудящей в его венах, когда он молча сидел на полу, накрытой с головой эйфорией. Он почти пять минут просто осматривал свою комнату, её цвета в ней, плакаты и постельное покрывало. Он просмотрел книгу, которую взял из дома, не столько читая, сколько восхищаясь безумным количеством деталей, которые каждая буква переносила на страницу.

Снайпер нашёл его таким после, просто улыбающегося глупой улыбкой бог знает чему, совершенно согласный заниматься этим до вечера. Скаут оторвался от книги и, просияв, вскочил, сноровисто огибая хаос, что устроил, вставая перед Снайпером с совершенной, отработанной легкостью. Абсолютно подвижный, чрезвычайно ловкий, легкий на ногах и с отличным балансом. Именно такой, какой он должен был быть.

Снайпер явно шёл с намерением ему что-то сказать, у него явно была веская причина прийти снова в комнату Скаута, но слова у него застряли в глотке, когда Скаут нежно взял его лицо в ладони и просто… посмотрел на него, действительно посмотрел на него, в самый первый раз.

Щетинистый. Это было первое, что Скаут понял. Он выглядел таким же щетинистым, как и на ощупь, и… чёрт, его лицо никогда не было таким выразительным. Он стал более выразительным после того, как познакомился со Скаутом? Или он просто позволял видеть только из-за того, что теперь Скаут лучше знал его? Неужели Скаут просто не мог оценить это раньше, потому что тоже не знал Снайпера? Было ли это более заметным вблизи? Как бы то ни было, это было… хорошо. И память Скаута действительно сослужила ему хорошую службу — Снайпер был действительно красивым парнем.

Было кое-что, что Скаут усвоил, когда занимался рисованием в школе — это концепция теории цвета, что ничто не может быть однотонным, даже если это было создано руками человека. Тени меняли вещи, цвет света в определённой области менял вещи, световые блики и кривые делали каждую поверхность тысячей разных оттенков, даже если объект был только одного цвета. Это было незаметно, но теперь стало намного очевиднее, когда Скаут снова мог видеть. Более голубой оттенок под глазами, красноватый у носа и ушей, легкие серые оттенки на подбородке, более теплые тона на щеках и более прохладные вокруг бровей. Его глаза, вероятно, помеченные как «серые» в любых официальных документах, были в некоторых местах более голубоватыми, в других — серыми, переливающимися и бегающими сейчас по лицу Скаута в поисках ответов, как будто у Скаута когда-либо был твёрдый ответ на те вещи, которые он когда-либо делал.

Скаут протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы на макушке Снайпера, широко улыбаясь ему.

— Девять из десяти, — наконец сказал он, кивая самому себе.

Снайпер пихнул его в плечо, полностью покрасневший, и сжал челюсти, сдерживая улыбку, даже когда Скаут рассмеялся и немного отстранился.

— Замолчи ты, нахалюга, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Сколько сейчас? — спросил Скаут, решая дать Снайперу передохнуть.

— О. Э, ужин только что кончился. Ты его пробегал, — ответил Снайпер. — Извини, но. Никто не хотел отвлекать от тебя… ну, от того бега и гама.

— Буйства? — предложил Скаут.

— Да, от вот этого.

— Ну, я не голоден, по крайней мере, — пожал плечами Скаут, суя руки в карманы. — Так что… ничего страшного.

Внезапно Снайпер чуть выпрямился.

— О, но, я хотел показать тебе кое-что, — сказал он, показывая большим пальцем себе за плечо, — и… оно, вроде как, от времени суток сильно зависит.

— Да? — оживился Скаут. — Ладно. Показывай дорогу.

* * *

Он шёл за Снайпером сквозь базу, и только потом понял, что они шли не в общую комнату, как ожидалось, или даже не к главному выходу. Наоборот, они поднялись по лестнице наверх, коридор, ещё один, через дверь, вторая лестнице, и Снайпер уже открывал безобидную на вид дверь около последней ступени.

Порыв ветра ворвался сквозь приоткрытую дверь на лестницу, яростно хлопая ею, заставляя Скаута одной рукой схватиться за кепку, чтобы спасти, а второй ухватиться за поручень, чтобы спасти себя. Снайпер тоже держал шляпу рукой, а другой рукой всё ещё держал ручку, и его силуэт вырисовывался в теперь открытом дверном проёме, подсвеченный ярким медным светом. Как свет от костра, как свет от залива, и его жилет колыхался от ветра. Он обратился к Скауту, очерченный светом, полностью спокойный, несмотря на бушующий ветер. Сердце Скаута пропустило удар, когда он взглянул на это, моргая несколько раз от слепящего света и утихающих порывов, и он на мгновение застыл в восхищении.

— После тебя, — наконец сказал Снайпер сверкающей тенью, указывающий Скауту путь.

Скаут мог только кивнуть.

Он перешагнул через порог, и только потом понял, что они были на крыше базы — в том месте, где Скаут бывал лишь пару раз, и всегда забывал туда дорогу. Казалось, что пусть на неё менялся каждый раз, и всё равно он не мог понять, как туда добраться, даже после того, что был в команде и жил на базе довольно много времени. Но осознание того, как попасть на крышу, было среди наименее важных мыслей у него в голове.

Потому что перед ним солнце только начинало опускаться за горизонт. Медленно. Ровно. Скаут замер в тот момент, когда он взглянул на него, каждая клетка его тела замерла. Не в жёсткости или напряжении, а просто стал недвижим.

…Иногда люди пытаются фотографировать закаты. Они видят его и внезапно вспоминают, какие они красивые, ахают и, возможно, показывают на него, если рядом будут друзья. Они чувствуют, как их сердце начинает петь или болеть, или вовсе останавливается. Они смотрят на пейзаж и, конечно же, пытаются его сфотографировать, чтобы запечатлеть красоту этого момента, почти так же, как дети ловят светлячков в банку.

Но камера никогда не сможет полностью уловить степень цвета, переход между солнцем и противоположным горизонтом. Есть такие люди, которые делают много снимков стольких закатов, и картинка никогда не бывает в точности правильной. Солнце, возможно, потускнело, или оранжевые оттенки были слишком красными, а жёлтые — слишком оранжевыми, или цвета размылись, а остальная часть неба была слишком тёмной.

И всё же они пытаются.

До фотоаппаратов, до снимков и до всего этого люди всё равно хотели запечатлеть закат. Так что художников либо просили, либо заставляли испытать на себе этот сизифов труд. Они брали свои краски, уголь, пастель, мел, цветные карандаши и холст или бумагу (в зависимости от личных предпочтений). Они выступили вперёд, чтобы выполнить эту миссию.

И они тоже потерпели неудачу. Цвета были слишком сложными, чтобы их можно было нанести достаточно быстро. К тому времени, когда будет смешан самый первый оттенок, солнце почти сходило. Небо писалось по памяти, что является одним из самых несовершенных природных явлений во Вселенной. Некоторые решили каждый день возвращаться к одному и тому же пейзажу незадолго до сумерек, пытаясь запечатлеть его точный вид, но так и не нашли его. Потому что конечным продуктом этого начинания не будет один закат — это будет продукт дюжины закатов, лежащих друг на друге, как пыль на старой мебели. Сотни пейзажей, сотни работ, написанные сквозь высоко расположенные окна, художниками, которые хотели сделать это именно так, но никто так и не написал правильного. Вместо этого изображение и момент ускользали от них сквозь их запятнанные красками пальцы как песок, вода, пар или ветер.

И всё же они пытаются.

У некоторых просто не было таланта художника. Их круги были неровными и смещёнными от центра, их квадраты плавно переходили в то, что называлось ромбом, их прямоугольники становились кривыми, треугольники искорёженными, а все линии, которые они осмеливались провести, невозможно было соединить в общий рисунок. Но у них были слова, а у некоторых даже были письменные принадлежности. Таким образом, поэты и писатели выступили вперёд с тезаурусом наготове и таблицей с именами разных цветов. Они уселись в свои кресла, глядя в окна или смотрели в небо, сидя под деревом, или вниз со своих башен, или на отражение пруда, и пытались только словами объяснить, что такое закат.

И они тоже потерпели неудачу. Потому что слова — это слова. Свет никогда не смог бы ниспадать со страницы так, как он спадал каскадом сквозь просветы меж ветвями деревьев, устремлённых к небу, список названий цветов не мерцал сквозь чернила, описанные чувства не были универсальными, а вместо этого они часто были преувеличенными и гиперболизированными. Они пытаются превратить несравнимое в сравнения и метафоры, как и эта фраза; неудачная трансфигурация волшебника, который только учится. Другими словами, это не имеет смысла или значения. И даже если бы поэт или писатель так прекрасно запечатлели закат, он всё равно был бы чуть-чуть не таким. Потому что их произведение заняло бы время, чтобы прочитать, и никогда не смогло бы точно передать, что почувствует зритель в эту долю секунды, вместо этого показывая закат с той же скоростью, с которой солнце опускается за горизонт и, наконец, умирает. Из всех средств письменность была наиболее далека от точного представления об этих прекрасных солнечных поминках и похоронах.

И всё же мы пытаемся.

Передать закат невозможно. Он слишком быстротечен. Каждая попытка сделать это ничем не примечательна, простодушна, аналогична. Неуклюжа. Но это то, что люди всегда пытаются сделать. Каждый из них тщетно надеялся, что, возможно, именно они найдут совершенное сходство с тем моментом, когда солнце исчезает за горизонтом. Возможно, когда-нибудь кому-нибудь это удастся. Но, пока что, нескоро. Нескоро.

Эта история уже описала много, так много вещей. Любовь брата или сына. Тепло столь необходимой дружбы. Холодный укол, или, может быть, горячее покалывание, или, может быть, тяжёлую боль, или, может быть, головокружительную прозрачность как смертного, так и иррационального страха. Эскиз дождя, набросок ощущения музыки в кончиках пальцев, черновик невероятных и чудесных совпадений, намёк на ощущение, которое возникает при споре с равным по интеллекту, след на ветру исключительного чувства, которое берёт кого-то за руку, чтобы успокоить.

Пока мы говорим, в этот самый момент история полна до краев — практически рвётся по швам, просачивается из-под двери и переливается из кубка — когда дело доходит до описаний. В основном о звуках или эмоциях. Возможно, каждое описание было совершенно необходимо. Может быть, каждая короткая болтовня о братстве и товариществе, или доброта, похороненная глубоко в сердцах людей, или неточная скорость, с которой бьётся молодое и влюблённое раненое сердце… возможно, всё это было совершенно необходимо. А может и нет. Возможно, эта болтовня была не более чем лишними словами и дополнительной чересчур цветистой текстуальной вышивкой. Последнее из двух _не_ маловероятно, и в это не очень трудно поверить, и даже не особенно неверно.

Но что касается вида закатного неба в этот конкретный момент, то в другом описании нет необходимости, даже если его и искали. Нет никаких причин пытаться (и впоследствии терпеть неудачу) описать только что начавшийся закат. И происходит это только по одной исключительной причине.

Вы уже видели, как садится солнце. Вполне возможно, что солнце садится на западном горизонте именно в тот момент, когда вы читаете это — и такое может быть; в конце концов, оно садится, когда это пишется. Вы видели прекрасный закат. Вы помните чувство благоговейного трепета перед великолепием всего этого, колеблющееся, бушующее и успокаивающее небо цвета. Вы помните силуэты всех и вся, кто пытался заслонить от вас этот вид. Вы помните медлительность перехода, почти незаметное движение солнца всё ниже, и ниже, и ниже. Вы помните цвета, отбрасываемые на облака в небе, если они там были. Если вы живёте вдали от города, вы помните звуки сверчков, начинающих стрекотать, затихающих птиц, существ дня, уступающих существам ночи.

Вы помните всё это так же, как Скаут помнил своего брата Генри или Джека. Может быть, воспоминания стали туманными, но они реальны. Может быть, воспоминания мимолетны, но они реальны. Разница между этими двумя воспоминаниями в том, что закат всегда придёт снова, достаточно скоро.

Мы возвращаемся на крышу. В тот момент, когда Джереми О’Коннелл шагнул через порог на открытый воздух и посмотрел на многоцветный закат, он был поражен чувствами, которые у него не было слов выразить из-за скудного словарного запаса. Ветер нёсся мимо него, все еще тёплый от дневной жары, но всё же уступивший место холоду ночи. Казалось, он был в трансе. Недвижимый. Неслышимый. Пойманный либо в ловушку настоящего момента, либо ставший пленником собственного разума, купающийся в лучах света на крыше.

Он стоял — несколько мгновений, потом минут, а потом и дольше. Только когда западный горизонт из лазурного превратился в цвет индиго, и только когда солнце окончательно зашло, он пошевелился, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды, которые появлялись одна за другой так далеко наверху.

И на крыше, совсем ненадолго, стало тихо.

Просто…

Тихо.

Через некоторое время Скаут повернулся, освободившись от того чувства, что его сковало. Вспомнив, что у него был проводник, он задумался, что же с ним сталось. Как оказалось, Снайпер не бросил его, а просто позволил ему побыть одному, устроившись в тени лестницы. Он тоже смотрел в небо, сняв солнцезащитные очки, но его взгляд был устремлен на восточный горизонт. Скаут сел рядом и проследил за его взглядом. Луна восходила прямо над каньонами и горами вдалеке и постепенно поднималась.

Это была прекрасная ночь, правда. Звёзды были ясными и яркими вдалеке от цивилизации. На самом деле, это была его любимая часть жизни здесь. Потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к относительной тишине в ночное время. В конце концов, он привык к звукам дикой природы, жукам, почти слишком далеких от слышимости койотам, даже к случайным совам. Летом иногда появлялись светлячки, и Скауту приходилось сопротивляться желанию их поймать.

Однако на крыше было трудно расслышать этих животных. Вместо этого он мог смотреть на звезды, лениво соединяя точки.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Снайпер, и Скаут обратил к нему взгляд. Его брови были нахмурены, а на лоб легли морщины беспокойства.

— Да, — честно ответил Скаут. — Всё хорошо.

— Ты плакал, — мягко возразил Снайпер, поднимая руку и вытирая подушечкой пальца щёку Скаута, и палец стал мокрым от слёз.

Скаут замер, потянулся ладонью к собственному лицу. И беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Что смешного? — не менее обеспокоенно снова спросил Снайпер.

— Просто странно, — усмехнулся Скаут, вытирая себе глаза, щёки и подбородок, прижимаясь к Снайперу, не переставая улыбаться. — А я и не заметил.

* * *

Время шло, луна поднималась всё выше. В конце концов Снайпер легонько качнул Скаута, задремавшего у него на плече, сказав, что им действительно не следует спать на холоде, на бетонной конструкции, на крыше. Скаут неохотно поднялся, и Снайпер позволил Скауту сделать вид, что тот поднимает высокого мужчину на ноги. Затем они начали пробираться через базу, и Скаут повёл их обратно к фургончику.

Снайпер без лишних слов отпер дверь, включил свет и шагнул внутрь. Скаут последовал за ним, только чтобы задержаться в дверях на несколько секунд, вертя головой по сторонам.

Снайпер оглянулся на него, чувствуя, что он отстал.

— Дружок? — окликнул он, поворачиваясь к нему и чуть хмурясь.

— Зелёные, да?

Снайпер оглядел стены фургона, которые действительно были мягкого зеленовато-серого цвета.

— Э… да, — медленно отозвался он, замешкавшись.

— Странно. Не знаю почему, но… почему-то я представлял себе оранжевый, — сказал Скаут. Наконец он вошёл, закрыв за собой дверь, всё ещё оглядываясь по сторонам. — В моей голове это всё выглядело…

— Лучше? — предложил Снайпер, уже щурясь.

— Иначе, — сказал вместо этого Скаут, направляясь к койке. — Не так уютно, во-первых. Типа… не так обжито, наверное. Не знал о плакатах.

Снайпер проследил за его взглядом к стене рядом с лестницей, где была приколота карта его родной страны. На это у него не нашлось ответа, и он нервно почесал затылок.

Скаут вскочил и плюхнулся на стол, всё ещё осматриваясь. Снайпер с неуверенностью стал делать свои дела, время от времени приостанавливаясь и оглядываясь.

Наконец Скаут нарушил молчание.

— Эй, Бобовый Стебель.

Снайпер дёрнулся, явно напуганный окликом.

— Да? — отозвался он, пытаясь вести себя нормально.

— Так что, э-э, так чё там на крыше было, свидание? — весело поинтересовался Скаут.

Снайпер смотрел на него несколько долгих минут, потом облегчённо рассмеялся, приваливаясь к столешнице, чтобы не упасть, с силой кренясь вперёд. Эта картина выглядела ещё более прекрасной, чем Скаут когда-либо представлял, и она обрушила на него лавину чувств, как груду кирпичей, и он тоже рассмеялся.

— Я—я не знаю, приятель, ты хочешь этого? — спросил Снайпер, как только оправился от худшего приступа смеха, и глаза его все ещё искрились весельем. — Не думаю, что оно так и есть, пока мы оба не согласимся, что это оно и было.

— Ага, да. И это было потрясающе, так что теперь нам не нужно парить себе мозги о том, как пройдёт первое свидание, — сказал Скаут, пожав плечами, широко улыбаясь. — Поскольку ты из тех, кто сильно загоняется по любому поводу, это должно пойти тебе только на пользу.

Снайпер помолчал, потом моргнул, немного выпрямившись.

— Чёрт, ты прав. Это… это хорошая мысль, я об этом и не подумал, — ответил Снайпер, явно удивлённый. — Тогда… первое свидание. Хорошо.

— Сделано и сделано. И сомнений быть не может, ребят, — согласился Скаут, слегка раскачивая ногами.

Снайпер почесал затылок.

— Боже, давно я на свидания не ходил. Разве я не должен проводить тебя домой?

— Ну, до Бостона пёхом далеко, — сказал Скаут, заулыбавшись, и пожал плечами.

— Ой, тихо ты, — фыркнул Снайпер, пихнув его в руку, и Скаут загыгыкал. — Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.

— Ага. Ну, технически я провожал тебя до дома, так что у нас тут всё путём, — ответил Скаут. — Что там ещё в твоём списке на первое свидание?

— Э… разве мы не должны поцеловаться? — спросил Снайпер, приваливаясь к столешнице и скрещивая руки на груди.

Скаут прижал руку к груди, театрально изображая оскорбление и шок.

— Ты _намекаешь_ , что я из тех парней, которые целуются после _первого свидания_?! — задохнулся он. — Меня вырастили хорошим, добропорядочным католиком, мистер! Как ты смеешь даже _предполагать_ такое!

Снайпер снова засмеялся, и Скаут бросил этот представление, опуская руку, снова широко улыбаясь и лениво болтая ногами.

— Что ж, — ответил Снайпер, немного придя в себя, глянув за спину, — мне очень жаль, что я оскорбил вашу честь.

— Чтобы ответить на твой вопрос, да, иногда люди так делают, — ответил Скаут, немного сбавляя шутливый настрой. — Но это зависит от обстоятельств.

— Зависит от…? — и Снайпер замолк, приподнимая бровь.

Скаут слегка наклонился вперёд, ухмыляясь.

— Хочешь поцеловать меня? — поинтересовался он с тонким намёком.

Снайпер покраснел. Он перестал смотреть ему в глаза, и моментом позже он спрятал лицо в ладони, явно нервничающий. Скаут стал хихикать.

— Заткнись, — смущённо пробурчал Снайпер. — Ты не можешь тратить всё это время на то, чтобы быть ненамеренно милым, а потом вдруг сделать это нарочно и застать меня врасплох, это несправедливо по отношению ко всем нам.

— О-о. Ну, прости. Просто подумал, что будет весело, — ответил Скаут, дёрнув плечом. — И, если честно, весело было.

Снайпер поднял взгляд от руки, немного свирепея.

— Ну, не надо шутить, — пробормотал он. — Я тоже могу так делать, знаешь, тогда ты не будешь казаться таким умным, да?

— Что? Хочешь застать меня врасплох? — Скаут приподнял бровь. — Это вряд ли. Теперь я это предвидел.

— Это вызов? — Снайпер сощурил глаза.

— Это обещание? — парировал Скаут, излучая дерзкую уверенность.

— Ладно, — наконец вздохнул Снайпер, поднимаясь со своего места, опираясь на столешницу. — Сам напросился.

Скаут с некоторой растерянностью (в значительной степени затмеваемой интересом) наблюдал, как Снайпер повернулся и подошел к вешалке у двери. Он достал шляпу и очки и спокойно, без спешки надел их. Затем он повернулся к Скауту и встал во весь рост, слегка вздернув подбородок и расправив плечи. Скаут моргнул, внезапно вспомнив, насколько Снайпер крупнее его, насколько выше, сильнее и шире в плечах. Снайпер почти никогда не вставал полностью и никогда так не поднимал голову, но именно в этот момент он сделал это и внезапно стал чрезвычайно пугающим.

Австралиец сделал один, два, три длинных и неторопливых шага к нему, одной рукой отодвинув колено Скаута в сторону, чтобы он мог встать прямо у края стола. Та же самая рука опустилась на стол чуть выше бедра Скаута, чтобы удержаться и ещё сильнее удержать Скаута на месте, и в этот момент Снайпер наклонился вперёд, почти грудь к груди с ним. Сердце Скаута пропустило удар, и он инстинктивно отпрянул, только для того, чтобы Снайпер снял с его головы кепку и быстро поймал его на месте свободной рукой, двумя пальцами сжав подбородок и прижав большой палец чуть ниже губы. С этой хваткой голова Скаута легко, без усилий была запрокинута так, чтобы он оказался лицом к лицу со Снайпером, и их лица стали так, так, так близко друг к другу.

Дыхание Скаута прерывисто вырывалось из приоткрытых губ, сердце билось со скоростью миллион миль в час, в животе порхали бабочки. Выражение лица Снайпера было бесстрастным, непроницаемым, его глаза, так близко к глазам парня, едва виднелись сквозь линзы солнцезащитных очков, и мужчина не сводил взгляда с лица Скаута, прикованный и напряжённый.

— Что такое, красавчик? — спросил Снайпер, и его низкий голос загрохотал в груди Скаута, как землетрясение, и большой палец его мозолистой, изрядно грубой руки заскользил по нижней губе одним уверенным движением. — Язык проглотил?

Несколько клеток мозга Скаута активизировались, пытаясь дать ему какой-то ответ, и Скаут с трудом сглотнул, приоткрывая рот и пытаясь что-то ответить. Вместо слов вырвался только слабый, писклявый звук, и он закрыл рот, прежде чем это могло произойти снова, потому что его лицо наверняка стало алым (если не уже).

— Я, кажется, припоминаю, что предупреждал тебя, — продолжал Снайпер, слегка склонив голову набок, словно его слова принимали физическую форму в виде его дыхания на лице Скаута, слегка пахнущие мятой. Он отнял большой палец от губ Скаута, оставив после себя какое-то покалывание, словно от электричества, и ещё чуть-чуть приподнял подбородок. Его взгляд скользнул по лицу Скаута, прежде чем снова найти его глаза. — Разве не так, милый? — на последнем слове он едва заметно подмигнул, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Скаута чуть не пронзила дрожь.

Скаут просто кивнул, судорожно сглотнув ещё раз, прежде чем из его горла вырвался еще один неловкий звук. Бабочки в его животе стали гудящими пчёлами, и, конечно же, его Убер-клапан был неисправен, чтобы заставить его сердце биться так.

— Теперь ты не такой уж умный, да, такой смущённый? — спросил Снайпер, неторопливо прикрывая глаза, и его голос скрежетал в нижней части его тембра, и Скаут мог слушать бесконечно, как этот голос читает телефонную книгу. Скаут мог слушать этот голос, считывающий ингредиенты с обратной стороны банки супа. Скаут мог слушать этот голос, подробно описывающий этапы высыхания краски. Он согласится на всё, что ему скажут, лишь бы это было сказано таким голосом.

И Скаут каким-то образом нашел свой собственный, слабо откашлявшись, тянясь руками и хватаясь за рубашку Снайпера, как за спасательный круг.

— Я—я, я передумал насчёт этого. Того, что я сказал раньше, — Скаут умудрился заикнуться, говоря неровно и немного высоко. Снайпер приподнял одну бровь над очками, выражение его лица в остальном не изменилось. — Я—я, может, и католик, но у меня это плохо получается, я—я определённо из тех, кого можно целовать на первом свидании. Определённо.

От этого Снайпер ухмыльнулся, чуть двинувшись, удобнее беря руки Скаута в свои. Он убрал руку с подбородка Скаута, чтобы снять очки, и повесил их на рубашку. Затем рука вернулась вновь, на этот раз путаясь в коротких волосах на затылке парня.

— Тогда почему бы тебе самому не проявить инициативу, — непринужденно отозвался Снайпер.

В ту же секунду руки Скаута взметнулись вверх, обхватывая Снайпера за плечи, и он потянул его к себе вниз и глупо поцеловал, так, что Снайпер чуть не потерял равновесие и они оба свалились. Напряженная атмосфера улетучилась в одно мгновение, и они оба захихикали, смазано целуясь и смеясь, отчего они ещё сильнее загоготали. Щёки Скаута заболели от такой широкой улыбки, а глаза Снайпера щурились от смеха.

В тот момент они оба точно знали, что у них всё будет хорошо.


	17. Что-то вроде эпилога

Он тарабанил кулаком по двери Снайпера, отчего весь фургон затрясся лишь слегка.

— Эй-йо, Дылда, просыпайся! — крикнул он, вдыхая свежий утренний воздух, ещё не ставший дрожащим маревом дневной жары.

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как они были на крыше. Теперь, когда Скаут мог видеть, он тусовался в своей комнате, а не в фургончике, когда Снайперу нужно было побыть одному, потому что у него была привычка будить мужчину своими выкрутасами. Они всё ещё часто делили постель, потому что это помогало им лучше спать; Скауту, потому что он вырос, деля с другими людьми жилое пространство, Снайпер из-за паранойи и заботы о Скауте (и, как он однажды признался с улыбкой, потому что Скаут любил обниматься во сне, но Снайпер был лжецом и обманщиком, и Скаут будет отрицать это до самой смерти, после чего он будет отрицать это в завещании). Но теперь Снайпер иногда навещал Скаута в его комнате, откуда было не так далеко до всего идти, и он мог взять что-нибудь почитать с полки, полной книг и журналов, которые были у Скаута, которых он практически никогда не трогал.

По большей части атмосфера в команде не поменялась. По приказу некоторых наёмников (кхм, Шпион, Медик и Солдат, кхм), их попросили сократить публичные проявления привязанности в местах общего сбора, что было достаточно просто для Снайпера, который замыкался в любой группе, где было больше трёх человек. Они по-прежнему проводили время и болтали с командой, но старались свести сентиментальность между с собой к минимуму. Скаут обычно нарушал запрет тем, что он слишком часто обнимался с другими, но как бы Снайпер не возмущался и не сердился на него за его романтические проявления, Скаут знал, что ему действительно нравилось то, что Скаут был готов проявлять привязанность к другим — вот насколько он потерял стыд.

На поле брани всё вернулось на круги своя, ну, если не считать того, что Разведчик стал меньше видеть Шпиона Синих ещё несколько недель. Вообще, их показатели улучшились, команда внезапно стала более сплочённой, чем обычно, защита стала сильнее, а атаки — жёстче, а общий боевой дух остался на высоком уровне. В конце концов, все сошло на нет, потому что команда Синих воспрянула духом в отместку, но даже тогда битвы какое-то время казались немного менее похожими на работу.

Операцию, которую Медик провёл Скауту, он не повторил. Он объяснил, что это просто не стоит того из-за затрат и времени, что связано с необходимостью замены Убер-клапана Скауту и стоимостью эксплуатации оборудования в сочетании с потерями, которые понесут как он, так и тот, кто мог бы стать его следующим пациентом. Это, и факт того, что, когда Медик объяснял вышеупомянутые причины команде, он поинтересовался у Скаута, каковы были ощущения во время операции. Скаут ответил ему так серьёзно, как никто никогда не видел доселе, что это был самый болезненный опыт, который у него был когда-либо в жизни, такой болезненный, что он был почти уверен, что ненадолго сошёл с ума. Хуже всех смертей, которые он когда-либо переживал, потому что он мучился от боли несколько часов без остановки. После этого никто особо не хотел добровольно участвовать в операции.

Скаут написал домой через неделю после того, как к нему вернулось зрение — то, что он не делал некоторое время, обычно предпочитая звонки, поскольку письма писать было медленно, а читать — трудно, но он очень хотел этого после всего, что случилось. Он написал ма домой, рассказал ей, что было облачней, чем обычно, и что у команды дела идут хорошо, потом о том, как он завёл своего рода нового друга, и что он действительно счастлив.

Он рассказал, что этому другу нравилась та же музыка, что и ему, и что он играл на музыкальном инструменте, и всегда беспокоился и защищал его, даже когда он не нуждался в защите. Он рассказывал о том, что этот друг хорошо играл в покер, но он был ужасен в старой деве, как он пил кофе без сахара, сливок или _чего-то ещё_ , как он всегда храпел, если ему было неудобно или ему снилось что-то плохое. Что у него был акцент, и он отказывался определять температуру в чём-либо, кроме Цельсия, как он не любил спорт в детстве, и чтобы понять, как работает бейсбол, ему нужно было объяснять примерно час, о том, что он посчитал Скаута дикарём только из-за того, что тот спит в носках, но сам был из того типа людей, который носит солнцезащитные очки в помещении. Что он мог петь басовые партии песен, но ненавидел, как звучал его певческий голос, что он был таким высоким, что иногда ударялся головой о верхнюю часть дверного косяка, если его отвлекали, что у него был забавный след от загара на запястье, где он всегда носил часы, когда выходил на улицу на солнце. Оказалось, что ему было что сказать об этом новом друге.

В конверт он также положил еще один лист бумаги — рисунок, сделанный Скаутом ранее, скопированный с оригинальной версии, выполненной карандашом, переделанный ручкой. На создание оригинала у него ушло несколько часов, а на копию — чуть меньше. Снайпер сидел в комнате Скаута у изножья своей кровати, вытянув ноги и скрестив их в щиколотках, читал какую-то пьесу, насчёт которой Скаут наврал, что читал её в старшей школе на протяжении двух лет. «Сон в летнюю ночь», так она называлась. На чтение потребовалось чуть больше времени, чем обычно, так как язык был немного трудным для понимания, и иногда приходилось читать и перечитывать, чтобы понять, что имелось в виду, но Снайпер справлялся с поставленной задачей. Он сидел между Скаутом и лампой на столе, и то, как падал свет, так сильно напомнило Скауту тот день с крышей, что его руки чесались, чтобы нарисовать его. Он думал, что идеально запечатлел сходство, а Снайпер был отличной моделью — в конце концов, он привык сидеть совершенно неподвижно.

Прежде чем всё свернуть и подписать письмо, Скаут приостановился. Несколько раз постучал карандашом по столу. Взглянул туда, где Снайпер сидел на его кровати, на этот раз у изголовья, нахмуренный, пытающийся расшифровать книгу у него в руках — ту единственную, которая когда-либо нравилась Скауту — о каком-то маленьком парнишке, который в итоге стал вором для кучки гномов и волшебника, для которых он обокрал дракона и вступил в битву. Его учитель во втором классе прочитал это вслух всему классу, и ему это так понравилось, что он искал книжку в каждом благотворительном магазине и ломбарде в городе, пока не нашел копию для себя. Та же самая разорванная, потрепанная копия теперь была в руках Снайпера, годы и годы спустя, только Скаут попросил, чтобы Снайпер, несмотря ни на что, не давал её Пиро.

Скаут вернулся к письму и добавил ещё немного. О том, что он рассказал другу, откуда у него жетоны. О том, что он рассказал своему другу о трудностях в школе. О том, что он много рассказывал другу о себе, хотя не должен был этого делать, потому что доверял ему. О том, что его друг без колебаний отдал бы за него жизнь. О том, что его другу было не всё равно. Совсем. Так сильно, что Скаут никогда не думал, что им будут так дорожить, учитывая все обстоятельства. О том, что впервые за долгое время Скаут не просто жил настоящим моментом; он с нетерпением ждал будущего.

Он уже справился о тех, кто дома, но в конце добавил самое последнее — спрашивал, будет ли за столом место для ещё одной тарелки, когда он в следующий раз вернется домой на праздники.

Он подписал письмо так же, как и всегда. «С любовью, Джереми, самый любимый из твоих восьми сыновей». Он осторожно сложил бумаги и рисунок и вложил их в конверт — он стал немного толстым, но всё было в порядке. Когда бы он ни отправлял письма, они всегда их отсылали. Скаут написал адрес, наклеил на конверт две марки и отложил в сторону, чтобы не забыть отправить его по почте на следующее утро, как только представится такая возможность, надеясь, чтобы их забрали до наступления воскресенья.

Теперь, по прошествии некоторого времени, у Скаута и Снайпера установился распорядок дня. Когда они не спали вместе, Скаут утром отправлялся к фургончику Снайпера, чтобы разбудить его. В то утро, через несколько месяцев после происшествия, Скаут проснулся спозаранку, так что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы разбудить Снайпера. В первый раз его стук и оклик не получили ответа, поэтому он попробовал ещё раз.

— Эй-йо, Ногастый! Бобовый Стебель! — звал он, снова долбя по двери так оглушительно, что можно было разбудить покойника. — Пора вставать, чувак, ну!

Из недр фургона раздался хриплый со сна крик, сквозь который рвалось страдание:

— Милый, перестань, ещё рано! — глухо заныл Снайпер. — Снаружи всё ещё темно, и до завтрака ещё часа два по выходным!

— Ты прав, но я всё равно просыпаюсь в одно и то же время, и знаешь, почему? — громко ответил Скаут, так, чтобы его услышали, положив себе руки на бока.

— Да, знаю, но я думал, что ты скажешь мне что-нибудь о…

— Потому что суббота — день бега! — вставил Скаут. — И ты пропустил на предыдущей неделе!

Последовал громкий стон, полный горя и страдания.

— Я не буду, и ты не заставишь! — запротивился Снайпер. — Не в этот _чёртов_ час, в _чёртов_ выходной, не тогда, пока я не выпью свой _чёртов_ кофе!

— Блядь, клянусь, если ты не откроешь дверь, я её сломаю, — громко отозвался Скаут.

— Ага, сломаешь ты! — глухо крикнул Снайпер в ответ из-под одеяла. — Приходи через час!

Скаут фыркнул, сунул руку в рюкзак, вытащил оттуда скрепку и наклонился к дверному замку.

Спустя две минуты, когда он наконец закончил взламывать замок, и дверь с грохотом распахнулась, ударяясь о внутреннюю стену, Скаут воскликнул:

— ПРОСНИСЬ И ПОЙ!

Снайпер сразу же вскочил, взъерошенный и растревоженный, даже немного напуганный.

— Каким макаром ты… ТВОЮ МАТЬ!

Скаут ухватил его за щиколотку и рванул на себя, и Снайперу пришлось ловить себя, чтобы не грохнуться на пол. Он умудрился приземлиться на ноги, но выглядел он и перепуганным, и озверевшим в одно и то же время.

— Ты должен оставаться в форме, Очкастый! — воскликнул Скаут, раздвигая занавески с одной стороны фургона, позволяя солнечному свету пролиться в крохотное пространство. Снайпер сматерился и прикрыл глаза рукой, и Скаут подал ему солнечные очки без лишних слов. — Ладно, серьёзно. Одевайся, ты же знаешь, тебе нельзя сбивать режим сна, если хочешь оставаться в лучшей форме.

Снайпер немного отошёл от утренней хмурости, когда стал потихоньку просыпаться, надевая очки и вздыхая.

— Знаю, — ответил он. — Обычно всё не так уж плохо.

— Ты опять допоздна не спал?

— Да, — признался Снайпер, направляясь в ванную комнату. — Не знаю, почему.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты можешь приходить ко мне вообще, когда захочешь, да? — ответил Скаут, опираясь о дверной косяк, в то время как Снайпер умывался.

— Странно это, — пробормотал Снайпер в возражении, взглянув на него, пытаясь причесаться, чтобы волосы не торчали так странно. — Не хочу тебя будить.

— А я не хочу, чтобы ты не спал, — упрямо заявил Скаут. — Это, наверное, третья ночь по счёту.

— Ну, сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы спать вдвоём, — парировал он.

— На базе есть тень и кондиционер, — возразил Скаут. — Следующее.

— Не люблю ходить туда-сюда, чтобы подготовиться ко сну, и с утра тоже.

— У тебя и так куча вещей у меня в комнате, ты можешь запросто подготовиться и одеться там, если б захотел.

У Снайпера больше не осталось аргументов, поэтому он просто пялился в собственное отражение, сомкнув челюсти.

Скаут глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Он приблизился к нему, пытаясь втиснуться, и мужчина мгновенно дал ему пространство. Парень посмотрел в собственное отражение.

— Ты и так много не спал из-за меня, — наконец сказал Скаут, помрачнев. — Не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше не спал. Просто… попытайся поговорить со мной, хорошо?

Снайпер не отвечал следующие несколько секунд, а потом вздохнул, явно успокаиваясь. Он притянул к себе Скаута, обвивая его руками, и зарылся носом в его макушку, прижимая к груди.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил он. — Попробую. Обещаю.

Они стояли так несколько долгих минут в абсолютном спокойствии. А потом Скаут немного завозился, чтобы отодвинуться. Снайпер стоял недвижимый, всё ещё обнимая его.

— Снайпс? Тебе надо собираться.

Ответа не последовало.

— Тебе нужно продолжать делать своё.

Ответа не было.

— Тебе… тебе надо отпустить меня, в конце концов.

— Нет, не надо, — пробубнил в ответ Снайпер. — Я теперь тут живу.

— Снайпс! — заныл Скаут, пытаясь вывернуться из его рук, попутно сдерживая широкую улыбку, но хватка Снайпера только усилилась. — Чувак, перестань! Нам дела надо делать!

— Печально, потому что это теперь твоя новая жизнь, — отозвался Снайпер ровным тоном, несмотря на все потуги Скаута высвободиться. — Прямо здесь. Навсегда. Не знаю, как мы будем есть и вообще, но ты можешь подумать над механикой. У тебя правда нет выбора, потому что я не двинусь.

— Чувак, у тебя не будет времени побриться! — возразил Скаут, вытягиваясь стрункой, чтобы Снайпер двинулся хотя бы на микрон. Но это не сработало.

— Подумывал, чтобы отрастить её немного, вообще-то, — ответил Снайпер спокойно как никогда. — Наверное, неплохо было бы не возиться с ней так много.

Скаут перестал бороться, когда понял, что Снайпер будет держать его столько, сколько захочет, и легко и ласково вздохнул.

— Думаешь, долго будет? — спросил он. — Долго будет расти?

— Не, недолго, если сделать так, как хочу, — ответил Снайпер. — Около недели, наверное. К тому же, у щетины есть ещё одно преимущество.

— Да?

Он почувствовал, как Снайпер немного переменился в лице. И когда он заговорил, парень услышал, как тот улыбался.

— То, что она тебе очень нравится.

Скаут почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Нет, не нравится! — пискнул он, пытаясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение, пялясь на себя в зеркале и буквально ни на что больше.

Снайпер хмыкнул в усмешке, чуть качнув их обоих.

— О, так ты хочешь, чтобы я её не отращивал? — невинно спросил он.

— Н… — Скаут закусил своё «нет», которое чуть не сорвалось с языка. — Э. В смысле, делай то, что хочешь, я, ну, мне всё равно. Без разницы, — соврал он. — У меня нет мнения.

— Нет мнения? — повторил Снайпер, кренясь к нему так, чтобы коснуться щекой щеки Скаута, легонько потираясь утренней щетиной о гладкую кожу, смотря на себя в зеркало. Скаут закусил щёку изнутри, не переставая смотреть только на себя. — Совсем? Такое впервые, у тебя обычно мнение насчёт всего есть.

— Ну. На твой выбор, я имел в виду. Тебе решать, — он противился вполне сильному желанию прижаться к этой щеке. Совсем едва противился.

— Хм-м. Что ж, — Снайпер повернул голову и легко поцеловал Скаута в висок, прежде чем окончательно отпустить его, хлопая по плечу. — Думаю, тогда немного отращу, хотя бы потому, что так будет удобнее.

— Ладно, — Скаут отстранился, всё ещё немного раскрасневшийся.

Наконец, спустя десять минут, Снайпер был готов, и он умудрился убедить Скаута позволить ему выпить кофе и позавтракать перед пробежкой, просто для поднятия боевого духа. Они направились к базе, чтобы поесть, но перед тем, как попасть туда, Скаут взглянул наверх и остановился.

Снайпер тоже остановился.

— Хм-м? — поинтересовался он, тоже поднимая глаза наверх. Там не было ничего, кроме пары облаков, даже не дождевых. — Что-то не так?

Скаут не отвечал, только взглянул в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Далеко на востоке, за фургоном и пустыней, пел и цвёл рассвет. Скаут стоял недвижимый, не отрывая взгляда от зрелища.

Снайпер позволил ему остаться так на несколько добрых минут, но, в конце концов, он легонько пихнул его локтем, возвращая из транса, и парень взглянул на него, задирая голову наверх.

— Мы же не хотим опоздать, да? — мягко напомнил он, как делал всегда, что случалось довольно часто. Скаут моргнул несколько раз, будто возвращался к настоящему, и снова посмотрел на восходящее солнце. И только после нескольких секунд он кивнул, отвернувшись и продолжая путь к базе.

Он не оглядывался до тех пор, пока они не вошли в базу.

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спросил Снайпер, беря его за руку и легонько покачивая их руки вместе.

— Да, — кивнул Скаут в ответ, поднимая глаза на Снайпера, улыбаясь искренне и лишь краем губ. — Просто вид классный.


End file.
